Rebelde sin causa
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Kagome es una chica nerd, sin popularidad ni amigos, Kikio la vive molestando al igual que Inuyasha. Pero llega un momento en que ella no aguanta mas y deja de ser la nerd. Ahora es ella quien rie de los demas. Terminado :D!
1. Nerd

**Cáp. 1: ****nerd**

Una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, ojos marrones y una figura esbelta, estaba estudiando en su cuarto, tenía un par de anteojos, ya que los usaba solamente cuando se le cansaba la vista. Tenia 17 años, no era popular, no tenia muchos amigos y vivía escondida y siendo humillada por casi toda la escuela. Pertenecía a un grupo de matemáticas, por eso la había apodado la nerd. Kikio Himura de 18 años, la vivía molestando y humillando ¿Por qué? Razones desconocidas, ella disfrutaba insultarla, ponerle la traba y humillarla ¿y ella que hacia? Solamente quedaba callada y eso era malo.

Dio un suspiro, su día no había salido bien, ella se había cruzado en su camino y como Kikio venia de la clase de pintura se la tiro en la cabeza, hermoso espectáculo, todos se echaron a reír, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que huir de la escuela.

-Kagome, dice mama que bajes a cenar..-decía sota, su hermano menor apareciendo en su cuarto, ella lo miro, en sus ojos chocolates se notaba la tristeza y el cansancio.

-sota… ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que golpees antes de entrar?.-le pregunto cansada el encogió los hombros.

-cuando traigas un muchacho y hagas cochinadas con el, golpeare la puerta.-decía el haciendo una mueca, sota tenia 10 años y era uno de los populares de su escuela, claro, todo lo contrario a ella.

-dile a mama que ya voy.-decía suspirando, el asintió y cerro la puerta.

Kagome cerro su libro de historia, se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo, tenia ojeras y su cabello desordenado, era fea… por eso no era popular.

-debería de encerrarme y no salir jamás…-murmuro con tristeza.

Era obvio, Kikio la molestaba por ser fea y no ser popular ¿pero que ganaba con molestar? Claro, alimentar su ego.

Camino lentamente y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y su madre junto con su hermano la esperaban para cenar.

No tenía padre, ya que había muerto por una enfermedad rara, su madre era gentil y siempre veía el lado bueno a todo, y ella era todo lo contrario, si algo le salía mas sus esperanzas, que eran pocas, se le iban de la nada. Y ni hablar de lo sensible que era, normalmente no lloraba delante de los demás, lloraba cuando estaba sola y sin nadie que la molestara, como hasta hace rato, en donde pretendía estudiar para su examen pero la tristeza la obligo a descargarse.

Comenzaron a cenar..

-Kagome, hija¿Cómo te ah ido hoy en la escuela?.-preguntaba su madre, ella la miro y frunció el ceño.

- en mi escuela decían que una muchacha le tiro a otra una lata de pintura ¿a que no sabes quien es, madre?.-decía sota, Kagome gruño mientras se metía un bocado.

-no, no se quien puede ser¿Quién es Sota?.-preguntaba su madre intrigada, el sonrió y miro burlonamente a Kagome.

-ella..-decía riendo apuntándole con el dedo.

-¿es verdad? Kagome…-hablo tristemente su madre.

-si.-contesto cortante, la verdad es que no quería hablar del tema.

-¿quieres que valla y hable con tus profesores respecto a…-pero no la dejo continuar, por que Kagome murmuro un 'no tengo apetito' y se levanto de la mesa, junto con el plato. Sota no paraba de reír, mientras que su madre suspiraba.

Siempre era igual, siempre la molestaba.

Subió las escaleras de a dos escalones, odiaba su vida, odiaba a Kikio y a todos los que reían de ella, los odiaba, se metió en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Ningún chico se le acercaba, no tenia amigos, nadie le hablaba y todos la molestaban ¿Por qué? Por ser la nerd.

_**Cárcel mundial **__**  
**__**escenario de payasos, bufones **__**  
**__**que mueven sus marionetas **__**  
**__**las cuales son piezas del rompecabezas**_

Perdonen, pero hasta los cinco capitulos son cortos las contis, es una historia que ya la tengo terminada y depende de los comentarios la seguire. ¿va?  
Sanyonara!


	2. Aguantando

_**Perecen, renacen.**__**  
**__**Creencia, olvido.**__**  
**__**Pérdida de Fe.**__**  
**__**Desconcierto en momentos de profunda tristeza.**__**  
**__**Necesario.**__**  
**__**Duerme.**__**  
**__**El sueño,**__**  
**__**como tal, nace y muere.**__**  
**__**Partes, sobreviven,**__**  
**__**suficientes, para la reencarnación.**__**  
**__**Creer, olvidar.**_

**Cáp. 2: ****aguantando.**

OH bien, otro día mas en este mundo asqueroso. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, despertando de su maravilloso sueño, uno en donde ella era la que reía de los demás, pero claro, eso solamente eso… un sueño.  
Y los sueños, en algunas ocasiones, son estupidos, por que nada ganas con soñar. Lo único que encuentras es alimentar tus ilusiones, pero fuera de eso, los sueños eran horribles, por que luego despertabas y el infierno estaba frente a tus ojos nuevamente, dejándote ciega y secándote las lagrimas violentamente.

Se miro al espejo por breves segundos y luego aparto su mirada. Odiaba esa imagen suya, se odiaba. Su uniforme era holgado y tapaba su cuerpo. La pollera larga y gruesa tapaba sus piernas hasta por debajo de las rodillas y luego, los anteojos gruesos, que tapaban sus ojos marrones sin vida y opacos.

Desayuno lentamente, como todos los días. Se despidió de su madre y agarro su mochila, poniéndola sobre su hombro y caminando junto con su hermano menor. Souta no dejaba de recordarle aquel incidente desastroso y penoso. Apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras paraba en seco, sentía las tremendas ganas de…

-Adiós hermanita. Dile a Kikio que soy su fan –grito doblando en la esquina. Puso su mano sobre su frente y cerro sus ojos. Ahora hasta su hermano estaba de lado de Kikio.

Suspiro tranquilizándose y comenzó a caminar hacia la preparatoria lentamente. Su mirada bajo hacia el suelo al darse cuenta que faltaban dos cuadras y que todos los que concurrían allí comenzaban a aparecer en grupitos.

No quería mirar al frente, por que sentía que ellos se burlaban de ella, tenia miedo y todos esos temores eran los culpables de no poder llevarse al mundo por delante como quería.

Llego a la preparatoria y entro adentro rápidamente, entro a su clase y se sentó dos asientos atrás del primero. Suspiro y puso el libro de historia sobre la mesa, para comenzar a leerlo en silencio. La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a entrar alborotados, gritando y hasta hablando fuertemente.

Ayumi, la amiga fiel de Kikio se sentó a su lado. Kagome la miro de reojo y se mordió levemente su labio inferior. Eso significaba solamente una cosa. Había examen. Y necesitaban que les pasara las respuestas, lo que en conclusión, Kikio e Inuyasha, se sentarían delante de ella.

-oye...-le murmuro Ayumi, ella la miro.-¿me pasaras las respuestas?-Kagome ladeo la cabeza, estaba cansada de ser la conejita de laboratorio.- vamos kag…-decía rogando y poniendo su mejor cara de puchero, Kagome suspiro.-sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero…-decía ella, si, ahora era su amiga y mañana su pesadilla.

-hola kag.-decía animadamente Kikio sentándose delante de ella, bien, ahí estaba Kikio su pesadilla numero uno.

-sabes Kikio, kag quiere dejar de ser nuestra amiga y no quiere pasarnos las respuestas.-le contaba Ayumi a Kikio, esta sonrió y miro a Kagome.

-no seas mala, nosotras siempre somos buenas contigo.-decía ella, Kagome arrugo la nariz, como odiaba a la gente falsa e interesada.-si arrugas así la nariz serás vieja mañana.-decía Kikio.

-mira, no tengo por que pasarles las respuestas.-decía ella cansada.

- si no nos pasas las respuestas te haremos la vida imposible.-decía Ayumi molesta.

-calma Ayumi, ella nos pasara las respuestas ¿verdad?.-decía en tono severo.

-¿debería?-pregunto sarcástica Kagome.

-mira niña, nos pasaras las respuestas y ya ¿ok?-decía ya cansada Kikio. Kagome asintió rendida.

Inuyasha, el novio de Kikio la miro apenas y sonrió burlón. Kagome bajo la mirada rápidamente y sintió sus mejillas arder de rabia. El profesor entro y comenzó a dar los exámenes, Kikio la miro de reojo y con un descuido del profesor le paso la hoja, al igual que Ayumi e Inuyasha, ella suspiro y les hizo el examen, los termino y se los dio, cuando iba a hacer el de ella el tiempo se acabo y no le dio tiempo.

-que raro usted Higurashi.-decía el profesor frunciendo el ceño y mirándola raramente, ella suspiro.- ¿no estudio?-

-no tuve tiempo.-se excuso ella. El profesor la miro sorprendida y Kagome escondió su mirada.

Por la tarde, cuando ya habían corregido los exámenes Kikio y los otros se sacaron diez, mientras que ella no tuvo calificación por que entrego en blanco. Iba yendo a la cafetería, en lugar menos agradable, en donde todos te miran estudiándote. Trago saliva y entro.

-ui... pero ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí…?.-susurro alguien en su oído, ella se giro asustada y delante de ella estaba Inuyasha, con una sonrisa amplia.

Ella solamente quedo callada ¿Qué diablos quería?

-sabes… me eh enterado que tratas de rebelarte…-murmuro el con voz ronca. Kagome sintió un escalofrió y lo miro con los ojos mas abiertos.-sabes… debo de confesarte algo…-volvió a murmurar.

Miro a su alrededor, todos los miraban a ellos dos y murmuraban cosas. Volvió a mirarlo y el sonrió aun mas.

-eres hermosa y me gustas.-dijo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. ¿Inuyasha Taisho le había dicho hermosa? No, imposible, seguramente era un sueño. Y valla que lindo sueño.

El se acerco y beso su labio inferior y se separo rápidamente.

-¡te la creíste!-exclamo divertido, ella estaba sonrojada.

-pobre ingenua, Inu la ilusionaste…-hablo Kikio apareciendo.

Kagome bajo la mirada al suelo, era tan ingenua, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su respiración se había echo mas ruidosa, estaba enojada.

-¿Qué sucede Higurashi¿Estas llorando?-dijo divertido Inuyasha picándole con el dedo la cabeza.

Kikio y los demás reían eufóricos.

Sus risas hacían eco en su cabeza, trago saliva, sentía un dolor en su cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había echo una pequeña herida y que su sangre estaba corriendo por su costado.

Levanto la cabeza decidida, no se dejaría pisar más por esos idiotas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero a la vez, sus ojos cafés mostraban un brillo de odio. Cosa que Inuyasha y Kikio lo notaron y dejaron de reír.

Kagome se limpio con su puño el rastro de sangre y se seco las lágrimas y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes…

_**Cuerpo vive,**__**  
**__**alma, mente, mueren.**__**  
**__**Pensamientos, vagan.**__**  
**__**Habitación repleta de ellos.**_

_**Nadie soy, nadie eres.**__**  
**__**Aquí estamos.**__**  
**__**Nadie espera.**__**  
**__**A nadie esperamos.**_


	3. Un giro de 180º

**Cáp. 3:****un giro de 180º **

No paraban de reír, sus risas parecían burlas del diablo, la vida se burlaba de ella. Pero ya no mas, si alguien era la que reiría ahora… seria ella.

-¿Qué sucede Higurashi?.-preguntaba Inuyasha acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Kagome no retrocedía, en otra circunstancia o hace cinco minutos atrás había huido de el. Pero ya no más, se vengaría de ese idiota y del parasito.

La mirada de ella miraba directamente sus ojos dorados con rencor, miro a su lado y estaba Kikio frunciendo el ceño. ¡Maldita arpía¡Deberían de quemarla en la hoguera!

-¿tratas de darnos miedo con esa mirada?-volvía a preguntar el.

Quedo junto frente de ella, a milímetros de su cara, sus alientos se mezclaban. Era perfecto para un beso, pero no era así, las circunstancias eran otras.

-mira maldito desgraciado, no se que diablos pretendes, pero no te quiero cruzar nunca mas!.-le dijo enojada, el hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿y si no que?-dijo desafiándola, ella sonrió.

-por que si no, la que se ría ahora seré yo.-dijo.

Kikio se acerco a ambos.

-oh… ¿y que nos harás eh?-decía Kikio.

-les haré la vida imposible…-murmuro con voz cínica, Inuyasha y Kikio comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

Kagome sonrió y le pego una patada en la entre pierna a Inuyasha, quien callo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, Kikio se arrodillo a su lado.

-te… juro que si no… te vas… te arrepentirás Higurashi…-hablo apenas Inuyasha.

-pobre Inu…-decía haciendo cara de tristeza, luego sonrió.-púdrete maldito idiota.-le murmuro.

-eres una enferma.-le dijo Kikio.

-no, mi vida… yo que tu ando bajando los cambios…-le dijo ella, Kikio frunció el ceño sin entender.- ¿Por qué me molestas solamente a mi?-preguntaba.- iuk… a veces pienso que eres una lesbiana, pobre e idiota; aunque idiota eres así que…-

-cállate Higurashi…-amenazo Kikio, mientras se levantaba.

-¿y si no que?-decía burlona.

Kikio la sujeto del mentón fuertemente.

-te arrepentirás...-le murmuro, ella sonrió y se soltó del agarre.

-oh si, como me lo dijiste el primer día y aun no me arrepiento.-decía ella.- pero sabes… yo pienso que tanto te haces la mala y luego en tu casa lloras.-le hablo.

Aunque ella era quien lloraba en su casa, pero tenía razones.

-mira maldita perra.-hablo Inuyasha ya recuperado levantándose del suelo.

Con su mano quiso agarrarla de la ropa, pero ella retrocedió y lo único que consiguió fue tocarle un seno. Ella miro su mano y el miro a ella, aun no quitaba su mano y parecía no querer quitarla. Kikio frunció el ceño y todos miraban a la expectativa.

-pervertido!.-le grito.

Y un cachetazo resonó en toda la cafetería.

Ella comenzó a caminar a pasos apurados y ruidosos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando el la toco.

El timbre sonó y todos entraron al salón, allí estaba Kikio, Kagome e Inuyasha, se daban miradas fulminantes. El profesor entro y tenían otro examen, como siempre Ayumi se sentó a su lado, Kikio e Inuyasha adelante, al parecer pensaban que seguía igual que antes.

Comenzaron a dar las hojas, cuando el profesor se distrajo, ambas le dieron sus hojas y ella sonrió triunfal. Eran tan confianzudas... Pobre…

Escribió cualquier cosa, respondió las preguntas como si fuera escrito por una retrasada y se les dio sus exámenes.

Comenzó a reír e hizo su examen, claro que bien, cuando les dio su examen a esas pestes ni siquiera miraron si estaba completo o que. Sonrió, era un buen camino para comenzar a cambiar. Su vida, sin dudas, dio un cambio de 180º. Y ese cambio iba a ser la mejor decisión de su vida.

_**Placeres terrenales, apaciguan esta espera,**__**  
**__**espejos malditos que nos recuerdan el camino,**__**  
**__**los placeres no ocupan los vacíos de la pena.**__**  
**__**Mientras tanto, miras, vuelves y lloras.**__**  
**__**Tus sueños se han destrozado.**_

Perdonen!! se que quieren los caps mas largos, pero esq la historia la tengo terminada ace demasiado tiempo y si cambio algo o agrego deberia de cambiar todo. Lo unico que les digo es que el proximo cap si es largo, es la verdad.  
Mañana si tengo tiempo, esa de la noche les pongo el otro cap ¿Quieren? pero no prometo nada, por que soy media olvidadiza.  
Grax x comprender..  
baeh!!


	4. Apuesta

**Cáp. 4: ****apuesta. **

Llego a su casa, estaba de humor y era la primera vez que venia contenta de la escuela, su madre salia de la cocina a recibirla con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue Kag?-preguntaba su madre saludándola, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-genial, el mejor día de mi vida..-dijo orgullosa.

-¿enserio?-decía su madre contenta.

Por fin su hija venia feliz de la escuela y eso era agradable. Kagome asintió mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Se encerró en su habitación, iba a vengarse de Kikio y de su amiguitas, malditas perras, sufrirían todo lo que sufrió ella e iba a ser despacio para disfrutarlo.

Sonrió para si, mientras tiraba su mochila por ahí, ya no, no seria mas la nerd, ahora seria otra, cambiaria su personalidad, su forma de vestir, usaría lentes de contacto para tirar esos asquerosos anteojos y trataría de pasar en belleza a Kikio.

Se soltó el cabello y se miro al espejo, puso su flequillo de costado para que tape un poco su ojo, se subió un poco más la pollera, ahora arriba de su rodilla y se tiro un beso a si misma.

Bien, tan mal no se veía así, capaz… la ropa holgada, su cabello mal peinado y sin cuidado la hacían ver una nerd. ¿Pero quien creería que un cambio de ropa haría que su belleza resalte?.

Ahora ya no seria callada, ahora diría todo de frente, dejaría de llorar y guardaría sus lágrimas para un momento que las necesite de verdad. No ayudaría a los demás, molestaría a todos aquellos que rieron de ella, sin importarle sus sentimientos, ahora ella reiría de ellos, sin importar que lloren delante de ella pidiéndole perdón, ya no…

Al otro día…

Ya estaba cambiada, la pollera de su uniforme estaba por arriba de su rodilla, no llevaba lentes, su cabello estaba suelto y rizado en las puntas, se delineo los ojos con negro, saco de su mochila los libros y dejo solamente el cuaderno y una lapicera. Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y salio de su habitación.

Abajo, su madre al igual que Sota se sorprendieron por el cambio de Kagome, ella en cambio saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su madre y puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermano para despeinarlo.

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a desayunar.

-¿eres mi hermana?-pregunto con duda Sota, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-¿Qué te paso Kag?-preguntaba sin entender su madre.

-cambie de look..-respondió ella simplemente.

-admito que te vez mas bonita.-dijo su hermano.

-es verdad.-decía su madre.

Hablaron un buen rato, hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al colegio, su hermano se despidió de Kagome y doblo en la esquina, mientras que ella iba con una sonrisa al instituto. Ahora no miraría mas el suelo, se llevaría al mundo por delante, como siempre lo soñó.

Una vez que llego todas las miradas se posaron en ella, murmuraban cosas, pero a ella le importo lo mas mínimo. Diviso a Kikio cerca de la entrada y antes de que ella se pudiera acercar, ella lo hizo primero, mirándola de arriba abajo, Inuyasha en cambio estaba impresionado y por que no… embobado.

-¿pero miren quien esta aquí?-dijo Kikio con indiferencia, ella sonrió.- veo que cambiaste de look, aunque eso no te ayudara a ser popular…-decía sonriendo.

-no te preocupes, no busco ser popular, no me interesa.-le respondió desafiante.

-¿a no? Entonces… ¿Por qué ese cambio?-preguntaba Inuyasha, dejando de mirar con descaro las piernas de Kagome.

-¿te importa?-

-¡no contestes así a mi novio!-defendió Kikio.

-Kikioooooooooo.-Ayumi apareció con la respiración agitada.-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada Kikio.

-esa maldita perra...-decía agitada apuntando con su dedo a Kagome quien sonrió.- hizo nuestros exámenes mal, muy mal, y el director dijo que debemos regresar a primer año.-decía con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿primer año?-pregunto incrédulo Inuyasha, Ayumi asintió, Kikio e Inuyasha miraron a Kagome quien sonreía con inocencia, mientras que Ayumi estaba en un mar de lagrimas.

-Higurashi… ¿Qué mierda hiciste?-pregunto Kikio con su mandíbula tensa, Kagome suspiro.

- sus exámenes…-dijo con inocencia mientras reía.

-¿Cómo diablos fuiste capaz?-decía molesto Inuyasha acercándose a ella, como un león queriendo atrapar a su presa.

-soy capaz de eso y muchas cosas mas…-murmuro.

-¿así?-pregunto desafiante.

-Inuyasha…-llamo Ayumi, el se giro.- tu también vas a primer año…-le contó, el se giro y miro interrogante a Kagome, el no le había dado el examen a Kagome, la había entregado en blanco.

-Kikio me dio tu examen…-respondió Kagome a la supuesta pregunta que tenia en mente Inuyasha. quedo sorprendido por breves segundos, luego sujeto del brazo a Kagome fuertemente, acercándolo mas a el.

-eres una maldita loca -le murmuro enojado, ella no dejaba de sonreír y eso lo desquiciaba.

-si yo soy loca por eso¿tiempocomo se denominan ustedes que me cagaron la vida todo este ?-pregunto desafiante.

-Higurashi… si te apareces en mi camino te mato.-le murmuro Kikio yéndose junto con Ayumi, ella las siguió con la mirada y luego miro a Inuyasha.

-controla tu novia, parece perra con rabia..-dijo riendo, el apretó mas sus brazos haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.-me duele..-murmuro.

-me gustaría saber a que mas eres capaz…-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma tarde, luego de la charla con Inuyasha, estaban en clase de arte, ellos también estaban, ya que luego del próximo lunes los transferirían a primero nuevamente. Sonrió al recordar como defendió a Kouga, uno de sus nuevos amigos, quien al cruzarse en el camino de Kikio lo habían tratado muy mal. Ella al escuchar se acerco y empujo a Kikio haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara y quedara toda roja, todos comenzaron a reír y ella solamente la miraba con superioridad.

Lo conoció en ese mismo instante y el quiso ser su amigo, serian cómplices de juego. El estaba a su lado sentado, en realidad estaban sentados en una ronda, ya que en el centro había un florero y había que dibujarlo y pintarlo con pintura.

Acerco sus labios a Kouga y le murmuro algo, el asistió mientras se levantaba y agarraba la lata de pintura y daba la vuelta.

Victima: Kikio.

Se acerco a ella e hizo como si tropezara y toda la pintura negra cayo sobre ella, enchastrandola todo, ella se sorprendió y se levanto. Kagome sonrió y se levanto apurada con papel, junto con Kouga y los demás que la trataban de ayudar terminaron de ensuciarla mas, Kikio se levanto y Kagome le tiro una lata de pintura azul.

-lo siento…-murmuro sonriendo. Kikio estaba roja de coraje, entonces levanto su mano derecha y le pego una cachetada mientras se iba.

Kagome quedo con la marca de una mano azul sobre su mejilla y la mitad de su labio, aunque no había dejado de sonreír, valla… jamás se había dado cuenta que molestar seria genial.

-satisfecho ¿o quieres mas?-pregunto mirando a Inuyasha.

-a mi no me has hecho nada.-contesto con arrogancia.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, era un perfecto idiota.

Entonces se acerco a el, a paso lento y mirando directamente sus ojos dorados, cuando llego a el, se sentó en sus piernas y lo miro.

-¿quieres ver de que soy capaz?-murmuro mirando sus labios, el sonrió a medias.

Ella comenzó acercarse a el, dispuesta a besar sus labios, vio como el cerraba sus ojos y ella sonrió, con su mano izquierda agarro la pintura.

-sabes… jamás debes confiarte de tus enemigos…-susurro cerca de sus labios, el abrió sus ojos y ella le tiro en la cara la pintura mientras se levantaba rápidamente, todos comenzaron a reírse, el gruño mientras se limpiaba la pintura y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes con tus jueguitos?-pregunto, ella se acomodo el cabello.

-divertirme

-claro… intentas seducirme...-dijo divertido, ella rió con sarcasmo.

-¿eso crees? Mira lindo...-decía acercándose a el nuevamente.- comprende que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.-le dijo, el sonrió mas.

El se re lambió los labios.

-Kagome…-murmuro Kouga mirándolo a ambos, Kagome le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien.

-¿hacemos una apuesta?-pregunto con malicia, ella lo miro incrédula.

Que divertido, una apuesta¿pero de que clase? Su tono burlón y su cara de picardía daba un toque de no aceptar, pero si no lo hacia… acabaría con todo lo que había empezado.

Suspiro mientras sonreía…

**  
**-¿Qué clase de apuesta?.-pregunto dudosa.

-veremos de que eres capaz..-contesto.

-no te entiendo, habla bien Taisho.-le contesto.

-tu intentaras seducirme y yo a ti.-hablo con sus ojos dorados brillando, ella trago saliva.

-¿y que ganaría si yo gano?.-

-entender que eres mejor que yo y… no me verías más por aquí.-

Ah… era una magnifica apuesta, después de todo, a la timidez la había dejado debajo de su cama, rió levemente, estaba dicho, ella con sus toques 'femeninos' le ganaría, también estaba de que ella no gustaba de el, así que jamás se enamoraría de ese idiota. Tenía un punto a favor.

-y… ¿si tu ganas?-pregunto dudosa, el rió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, luego la levanto.

-serias mi mascota por un mes.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, ella se sorprendió y dejo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

Debía ganarle, hacer todo lo posible, y si el llegaba a ganar seria la humillación mas grande, la tendría como una mascota. Apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-¿aceptas o no?-la voz de el hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, solamente Kouga y los rastros de pintura.

Suspiro, debía aceptar y lo sabía. Ganaría y lo tenía bien en claro, no se rendiría. Se acomodo el cabello y le sonrió con coquetería.

-claro que acepto, mi vida.-el sonrió.

-bien, comenzamos ahora o… ¿mañana?.-ella ladeo la cabeza y miro a Kouga quien los miraba serio.

-mañana.-murmuro, el rió le pellizco la mejilla en donde tenia la marca de la mano y le pego en el muslo, para luego irse.

-idiota…-murmuro mirando por donde se había ido Inuyasha, luego miro a Kouga.

-¿crees que le ganare?-pregunto dudosa.

-lo dudo.-respondió, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dudas?.-

-¿el corazón?.-

-¿Qué tiene?.-

-puedes enamorarte.-dijo en un tono de voz que sonó como dolido, ella trago saliva.

Claro, el maldito corazón y sus sentimientos, pero sabia que no se enamoraría de el, solamente le parecía lindo.

-eso no pasara.-respondió segura yéndose del salón, el suspiro y también se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La salida del instituto, no había visto a Kikio ni a Ayumi en ningún lado, solamente se había cruzado a Inuyasha mandándole miradas, extrañas y… wow sexy. Rolo los ojos, si eso era sexy, luego en la apuesta no se quería ni enterar.

Y… ¿Kikio¿Qué pasaría con ella? Ah que importaba, que sufriera, que llorara y que intentara cortarse las venas, suspiro, no eso no, por que luego la acusarían de que ella la atormento. En sus sueños ella era una asesina en serie y a sangre fría y lo genial era que practicaba con los tres maricones, Renkopsu, Bankopsu e Inuyasha. Aah... amaba verlos llorar al verla a ella con una sierra. Si era un sueño sangriento y lleno de maldad, pero era solamente eso, un sueño. Nada comparado con lo que ellos le habían echo a ella.

Se sonó sus dedos mientras se estiraba, había sido un día largo y muy divertido, aun mantenía la mano en su mejilla, ya que justo ese día no había agua. Malditos naturalistas que trataban de cuidar el agua. Jajaja seguramente Kikio tuvo que volver toda pintada.

-ey Kagome…-la llamo alguien, ella se giro y se encontró a Kouga agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Kikio busca venganza…-le contó, ella rió.- ¿de que te ríes? No entiendes, ella busca vengarse, mejor dicho, Kikio esta buscando aliados y trata de pegarte.-

-¿pegarme¿Ella? No lo creo.-dijo riendo.

-es verdad, escuche una conversación de ella.-

Ella rolo los ojos y siguió caminando hacia su casa con Kouga hablándole a su lado, sobre que debía tener cuidado y bla, bla, bla. Estaba cansada de tener que esconderse si era tan 'mala' entonces que dejara de hablar a sus espaldas y que le pegue, como tanto habla.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y cuando se disponía a entrar Kouga la sujeto de la muñeca, ella se giro y frunció el ceño.

-quiero que canceles esa apuesta.-le ordeno serio el.

-no lo haré.-contrarresto, el suspiro.

-Kag, te lo digo por tu bien, terminaras enamorada de Taisho¿tú crees que no lo conozco? Siempre me lo cruzo, en los pasillos de la escuela, en la calle.. y siempre esta con una chica distinta.-le contó, ella en cambio no hizo gesto ninguno.

-mira Kouga, todo bien que quieras cuidarme, eres mi amigo y te comprendo, pero lo que suceda entre Inuyasha y yo, queda entre nosotros dos… ¿bien?-aclaro ella, Kouga suspiro rendido.-

-bien.-dijo secamente para darse vuelta e irse.

Kagome suspiro y entro a su casa. Le pareció raro no ver a su madre saliendo de la cocina a recibirla, seguramente se había ido a comprar, subió las escaleras y bostezo antes de entrar a su habitación, sujeto el pomo de la puerta y un ruido proveniente de allí, hizo que se paralizara y conteniera el aire.

Un ruido de algo romperse, como vidrios, fue lo único que se escucho, luego murmullos y por fin, pasos corriendo. Trago saliva nerviosamente, sea lo que sea que estaba allí, lo sorprendería.

Entro a su habitación de golpe y…

**bueh.. heloUu xD we.. primero q nah.. no es WOW q largo q fue el cap pero x lo menos se entretienen un rato. jaja en fin.. dejen muchos rewiens o como s escriba..  
en realidad.. no nada.. ejem..  
no tengo mas nada para decir.. uh.. u.u en fin..  
Baeeeh!!**


	5. Atrapada

Su habitación, estaba echa polvo, su cama, desordenada, sus cosas rotas, su ropa toda rota y todo lo demás, tirado por doquier.

Entro y miro por los lados, no había nadie, miro la ventana y estaba abierta, corrió hasta allí y… lo único que pudo distinguir fue el cabello negro.

-¿negro?.-pensó, ese cabello…

Miro nuevamente su cuarto y suspiro. Estaba echo... echo... se sujeto de la cabeza, para contener las ganas de volverse loca, mataría si se enteraba quien fue. Luego la imagen de…

-KIKIO!!!.-grito exaltada.

Salio corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras de a dos y abrió la puerta de una, cerro de un portazo, comenzaba a oscurecer y ella corría por las calles, encontraría a esa maldita perra.

Vio a un grupo de chicas correr, corrió más fuerte y logro agarrar a una de su camisa, las estampo contra la pared y la miro mal.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunto molesta, su respiración estaba agitada.

-que te importa.-le contesto, la muchacha tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules, se le hacia conocida, pero no recordaba de donde.

-¿amiga de Kikio?-pregunto, ella no contesto.- dime maldita perra!!.-le grito.

Le gente se quedaba mirándola y murmuraba cosas de ella.

-mira, la gente comienza a verte…-murmuro con una sonrisa la chica.

-me importa muy poco la gente y lo que piensa.-

-ah… entonces Kikio tenia razón, eres 'rebelde'.-dijo riendo, Kagome la soltó, entonces si era amiga de Kikio.

-te recomiendo que te cuides la espalda…-le murmuro en el oído, Kagome la miro.

-y tu tampoco te descuides…-contraataco.

-no te creas fuerte delante de los demás, y débil delante de tus amigos, por que a la mínima persona que encuentre tu lado débil… fuiste Higurashi… lloraras delante de nosotras, pidiéndonos perdón, odiándote a ti misma por tu asquerosa vida… -le dijo con maldad, Kagome solamente la miro, estaba loca.- odiaras a tu familia y desearas no haber nacido nunca.-le murmuro con una sonrisa cínica.

Kagome se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro y acerco sus labios a su oído.

-créeme, ya pase esa etapa.-le murmuro alejándose.

-pero volverá y esta vez será peor…-le contesto.

Kagome se giro y comenzó a caminar a su casa, las calles comenzaban a hacerse solitarias y frías.

-genial…-murmuro sarcástica mientras paraba en seco.

Frente a ella venia un grupo de chicas, todas haciendo ruidos extraños, la luz de la calle las alumbro y pudo distinguir a Kikio entre ellas. Sonrió, al parecer iba enserio esa amenaza.

-hola amiga…-saludo sarcástica Kikio.

Eran en total cuatro chicas, incluyéndola a Kikio, la morocha quien había visto recién y un par más.

-bien… como sabrás Higurashi… todos me conocen por se rencorosa..-comento, Kagome rió levemente.-

-¿Qué te causa gracia¿Qué sea mas mala que tu o que no tengas escapatoria de esta?.-hablo la morocha, oh… estaban hablando de enserio.

-en realidad… me causa gracia que no sepa arreglar los problemas por si sola y llame al ejercito de Irak para hablar conmigo.-dijo riendo, Kikio gruño.

-se arreglármela por si sola.-

-claro Kikio…-dijo sarcástica rolando los ojos.

-mira, Kikio es genial, no necesita ser mejor que tu por que lo es, es popular, bonita, rica y tiene el novio mas lindo de la tierra.-hablo una rubia, Kagome suspiro.

-claro, tendrá todo eso, pero te digo algo… lo que tiene de puta, puta será y no por tener dinero deje de ser puta por que analicemos algo…-decía mirando el suelo con una mano en su mentón.- esta con Inuyasha, antes estaba con Renkopsu, Naraku, Bankopsu… uuh… una lista larga tengo… ¿quieres oír mas? Por que sabes… aunque ella no lo sepa es cornuda como lo hace con sus novi…-pero no pudo continuar por que una cachetada resonó en todo el lugar, ella se sorprendió y miro a Kikio, quien la mirada enfurecida, sus amigas estaban a su lado animándola a mas, Kagome sonrió.

-mira niña a mi nadie me llama puta.-contesto ella Kagome rió.

-puta.-dijo riendo, Kikio gruño y se acerco a ella encerrándola entre la pared y ella.- ¿ahora pretendes violarme o que?.-pregunto divertida.

-sabes, no se que diablos te llevo a ese cambio de actitud, pero…-Kagome interrumpió.-

-tu y tu grupito de putas, tu me aburriste, me canse de ver tu cara con una sonrisita victoriosa haciéndote la mejor delante mió, cuando en realidad eres unas mosquita muerta…-le dijo mirándola seria, Kikio gruño.- ¿crees que eres la mejor por insultarme¿Maltratarme? Lo siento mi vida, pero no… simplemente eras una niña cagona que molestaba a quien no tenia ni la mínima importancia en molestarte¿sabes por que?-pregunto maliciosa.-

-haber¿Por qué Higurashi?-pregunto la rubia.

-simple, me daban lastima ustedes a mi, por que sabia que su vida no era precisamente una vida color rosa, es una mierda su vida y se descargaban conmigo ¿Por qué? Por que yo era incapaz de molestarlas a ustedes, no era tan mala… me la aguantaba pero ahora ya no Kikio…-le respondió.

-mucho parloteo Higurashi, pero aun no haz echo nada.-hablo Kikio.

-¿quieres ver de lo que soy capaz?-Kikio se alejo de ella haciendo una sonrisa triunfal y haciéndole señas con la mano para que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

-bien.-murmuro.

Se acerco a Kikio y en un dos por tres le pego una piña en su pómulo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de costado, las demás corrieron tras ella y la levantaron.

-maldita perra…-murmuro, Kagome comenzó a reírse, ni enterada de que tenia esa fuerza.

-a Kikio… nadie le pega…-dijo la morocha, camino lentamente hacia Kagome y la empujo, esta choco contra la pared.

-eey… ¿Qué te metes si a vos nadie te esta pegando ah?-pregunto molesta.

-yo me meto donde quiero.-exclamo, volvió acercarse a ella apretándola mas contra la pared y pegándole una cachetada tan fuerte que Kagome se había mordido el labio, en donde había comenzado a sangrar.

-Maldita –murmuro limpiándose la sangre. La morocha sonrió –Eres una estupida machona –le recrimino ella. La morocha la miro fulminante. Al parecer no había aprendido la lección de no meterse con el grupito de putas –Deberías de vestirte como hombre te quedaría mejor –opino Kagome con maldad. La morocha tenso la mandíbula.

-¿A quien le dices machona?

-A ti idiota –respondió empujándola. La morocha se acerco nuevamente pero fue detenida por la rubia que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-No peleen por favor –pidió sollozando. La morocha se soltó del agarre y fue a ver a Kikio.

-¿Kikio terminaste de llorar?-pregunto burlonamente Kagome, Kikio la miro mientras que mantenía su mano derecha en su mejilla roja e hinchada.-

-Kikio…-exclamo con horror la rubia, todas la miraron.- tu… tu…-se llevo una mano en la boca mientras miraba con horror su mejilla.-

-genial, te hiciste anormal.-dijo riendo Kagome.

-¿Acaso quieres otra parte sangrando? –advirtió la morocha.

-naah…-respondió rascándose la oreja –De todas maneras, Kikio… sinceramente pareces una sandia de lo hinchada que esta tu cara –dijo riendo. La morocha mostró su puño –Ey… cálmate un poco térmica –dijo rolando los ojos.

-Igual no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena cirugía….-dijo sin querer la pelirroja, Kikio la miro.-digo… eres hermosa pero..-

- vallamos al grano, te deformaste.-dijo riendo Kagome.

Kikio comenzó a llorar amargadamente, mientras que sus amigas le decían que igual era hermosa y todas las boludeces, Kagome rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba, pobres tontas, esa tremenda hinchazón no se le iría ni en tres días, ósea… Kikio se hizo fenómeno, rió entre dientes y salio caminando a pasos lentos.

Tanta amenaza pero ella salio viva, la morocha tanta voz cínica pero no hizo nada mas que empujarla y pegarle un golpecito, después le decían que ella parloteaba mucho, al diablo, nadie las entendía, y como no entenderlas si hablaban extraño con esos patéticos… 'the best' u 'osea hello' .

Se sonó el cuello y los dedos, estaba agotada, y eso que solamente corrió y eem... le pego a esa fenómeno, ahora tendría que limpiar su habitación. Suspiro con resignación, tendría que atarlas del cuello y obligarlas y limpiar a ella, pero no, pobres, ya bastante tenían con aguantar a Kikio.

Por cierto, su labio le dolía aunque no quería admitirlo y lo sentía latir y arder. Ahora, tenia que inventar una buena excusa para su madre…


	6. Aqui comienza

**Cáp. 6: aquí comienza… **

Se tiro suspirando a su cama, ya había acomodado todo, pero por mala suerte se quedo sin luz, malditas perras. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que hacer, primero, debía dejar nuevamente deformada a Kikio, noo… eso ya paso, debía dejarla humillada, sonrió, un póster en grande con la cara de ella con un cuerpo bastante pasado de peso, naaah, eso era infantil… ¿y si la hacia hombre? Claro, literalmente con el fotoshop, aah… pobre fenómeno, si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Kagomeeeeeeee!!!!!.-un grito, Kagome se levanto apurada, casi tropezó al tratar de bajar las escaleras, llego al comedor y allí estaba sota riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto asustada, el la miro y comenzó a reír mas mientras que subía las escaleras.

-¿¡como diablos es eso que pegaste a Kikio!?-preguntaba exaltada su madre saliendo de la cocina.

Aaah… era eso, seguramente Kikio llego corriendo llorando a la casa como una loca y la modelo profesional de su madre la llamo a la suya ¿no era patético?

-respóndeme Kagome!!.-le grito, ella rolo los ojos y suspiro.

-¿te contó todo?-pregunto como si nada sentándose en el sillón.

-claro, que le pegaste sin razón alguna.-le espeto su madre, ella suspiro nuevamente y miro a su madre con ironía.

-no, ella me pego, baaah en realidad, llamo a sus amiguitas..-decía haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigas.- y ¿sabes que hizo? Destruyo mi habitación!.-comento exaltada mientras se levantaba.- la seguí, encontré a una morocha que me amenazo de muerte.-caminaba de un lado a otro, claro haciéndose la dramática para que Kikio no se salvara.- luego la encontré a ella con cuatro chicas mas, me acorralaron, amenazaron y Kikio me pego…-contaba, su madre suspiro.- ah… cierto, al machona me pego y me lastimo el labio –Le mostró su labio inferior, su madre se sorprendió –Además, me dijeron que si le contaba a alguien iba a morir –sentencio.

-Kagome, Kikio es incapaz de hacer eso.-comento cansada, Kagome la miro sin creer.-si, ya se, causa problemas pero…-

-pero nada madre!!! Me vive haciendo la vida imposible, llore por su culpa y hasta me arrepentí de ser tu hija ¿sabes por que? Por que contabas como su patética madre te molestaba a ti en la secundaria y tu como una tonta te dejabas.-decía exaltada.- no sabia defenderme de sus constantes ataques… pero ahora, que tengo la oportunidad de vengarme de ella tu llegas y..-suspiro.- deja…-dijo resignada.

Después de todo, su madre no estaría de acuerdo con molestar a las personas, aaaah ni que Kikio fuera un ángel un estupido ángel con cara de demonio, una zorra come…

-Kagome, ya se que estas molesta, pero no es razón para pegarle en su cara..-decía tranquilamente.

-¿y que pretendías que hiciera? ¿Dejarme pegar por sus amigas?.-preguntaba burlonamente.

-Kikio tiene problemas, va al psicólogo desde los cuatro años… -comentaba con compasión, Kagome rolo los ojos, ni por ella tenia lastima.

-¿y que? Es una maldita loca!.-decía exaltada.

-tu no la conoces, yo me cruce un día a su madre y me contó que… bueno, tiene miedo de perder su figura, constantemente… tiene alucinaciones y por las noches no puede dormir, por que… -suspiro.- se que sonara gracioso pero… le tiene miedo a los payasos-comento Kagome comenzó a reírse.

-¿a los payasos? ¿Es una broma?-preguntaba riéndose, ella negó.

-es irónico no… pero… tiene problemas Kag y debes ayudarla.-

-¿ayudarla? ¿Luego de que hizo mi vida un infierno desde que empecé la secundaria?-pregunto sarcástica, su madre asintió.- no madre, que la ayude otra persona por que si tengo pensado hacerla sufrir es por que así será.-

Suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, le daría un susto de muerte a Kikio y hasta seguramente se mearia de la risa, pobre…

-Kag… me olvide mencionarte.-murmuro su madre, ella se giro.-estas castigada.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero..-

-castigada señorita.-

Kagome gruño y subió las escaleras, luego cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, maldita Kikio y maldita su vida.

----------

Caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la escuela, había estado insultando a Kikio toda la noche y se había olvidado de poner el despertador, suspiro aliviada y toco pequeños golpes en la puerta, el profesor hizo ademán para que entrara y ella entro apenada, todos la miraban era… incomodo ser observada por todos.

-Higurashi… ¿Por qué llego tarde?-pregunto el profesor, ella balbuceo.

-me quede dormida.-contesto.

-siempre lo mismo con usted, ¿Cuándo aprenderá a llegar a horario?-le reprocho el profesor, ella rolo los ojos y se puso ambas manos en su cintura mientras miraba cansada al profesor.

-mire, fue el único que día que llegue tarde a esta clase, así que no hable cualquier cosa.-le recrimino ella.

-valla a sentarse con Taisho.-ordeno el profesor, ella saco sus manos de su cintura y abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Taisho? No! Ni en broma!.-negó rotundamente Kagome, el profesor suspiro cansado.

-¿a que le tienes miedo Kagome…?.-pregunto Inuyasha desde atrás de todo con una sonrisa arrogante, ella carraspeo.

-a nada, solamente que no quiero sentarme contigo.-

-claro, ¿será por que tienes miedo a perder?.-pregunto burlonamente.

-Higurashi ¿Qué desea… sentarse con Taisho o hacer compañía a la preceptora?.-pregunto el profesor.

Ella lo ignoro y con la mirada desafiante se sentó aun lado de Inuyasha.

-bien, continuemos.-murmuro el profesor.

El sonrió de una forma altanera y puso una mano en su pierna derecha, ella lo miro como reprochando y el comenzó a subir por su pierna, por debajo de la pollera y Kagome le pellizco y el quito su mano de mala gana.

-eres un idiota…-le recrimino ella, el rió.

-¿así pretendes ganarme?-pregunto sarcástico, ella negó y lo miro con dulzura.

-no mi vida, yo tengo mis métodos...-le murmuro en su oído, el sonrió.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto interesado, ella sonrió.

Deslizo su mano izquierda por su pierna, el la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella comenzó a acariciar, subiendo despacio hasta lograr tocar su miembro, lo que el gimió levemente, la sujeto de la muñeca y la quito de su pierna jadeando levemente.

-¿Qué le sucede Taisho?-pregunto el profesor preocupado.

-eehh… na-nada…-balbuceo apenas.

-continuemos…-el profesor se giro y comenzó a explicar lo que sea que estaba explicando.

-creo que debes ir a darte una ducha de agua helada…-le susurro Kagome en su oído sensualmente, el la miro sin entender.- tu amiguito…-dijo sonriendo, el bajo la mirada y se encontró con su miembro erecto.

-perra.-murmuro, ella rió y el se logro tapar apenas.

-¿aceptas que gane?-pregunto.

-no…-murmuro.

Ella frunció el ceño y miro al frente, al parecer no tenia pensado rendirse.

------------

Las clases habían acabado, apenas termino esa clase Inuyasha se había ido apurado, eso le paso por jugar con ella.

-oye…-dijo alguien tocando levemente su hombro, ella se giro.-¿me puedes decir donde esta dirección?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello marrón y ojos negros, Kagome sonrió.-

-claro, si quieres te acompaño.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿enserio?.-pregunto entusiasmada, Kagome asintió.

Cerró su casillero y acompaño a la extraña chica hasta dirección.

-y dime… ¿eres nueva?-pregunto Kagome.

-eeh… si… me llamo Sango Kitoki.-se presento ella con una sonrisa amplia.

-yo soy Kagome Higurashi, un placer.-dijo ella también.

-¿podemos ser amigas?-pregunto, Kagome ladeo la cabeza.

-si… eso creo…-murmuro dudosa, Sango frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dudas?-

-eem... digamos que soy la chica problemática…-dijo riendo.

-¿problemas de conducta?

-más o menos…-murmuro.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio incomodo, Kagome la observo, su uniforme estaba gastado y lo llevaba por debajo de la rodilla, su camisa era bastante suelta por lo que no se notaba su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una coleta de color rosa. Suspiro, era como verse ella misma pero en pasado.

Miro nuevamente al frente, todos las miraban incrédulos, mejor dicho a ella, por que estaba con Sango ¿pero que tenía? Seguramente era una nerd, pero eso no quería decir que fuera mala gente, es mas… le había caído bien.

-pero miren quien esta aquí…-murmuro alguien por detrás de su espalda, ambas pararon en seco y se giraron, Kagome se sorprendió pero enseguida sonrió soltando una carcajada, Sango la miro sin entender y media preocupada.- ¿de que te ríes?-pregunto molesta.

-valla… mira tu mejilla, no sabia que te había golpeado también la nariz y parte de tu ojo…-dijo riendo, Kikio rolo los ojos, a decir verdad, ni rolo los ojos, por que no podía, estaba hinchado su ojo derecho, al igual que su mejilla, su nariz estaba roja y un poco torcida y cuando respiraba hacia un sonido raro.

-para tu información es igual de hermosa como siempre…-dijo la rubia saltando en su defensa.

-claro.-dijo sarcástica.

-¿y quien es la fenómeno que te acompaña?-pregunto Kikio apenas mirando de arriba abajo a Sango.

-es una amiga ¿te molesta?-defendió ella, la rubia comenzó a reírse.

-¿amiga? No me digas que te hiciste buena nuevamente.-dijo con burla.

-no, solamente la cuido de anormales como ustedes…-dijo ella desafiante, la rubia callo y Kikio carraspeo.

-ya veo, ayudando a una loser…-dijo haciendo una vocecita rara pero chillona.

-supéralo Higurashi, aunque tengas mas amigas que nosotras, seguimos siendo las the best de toda la institución...-dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-serán las the better bitchs de la institución…-dijo Kagome mientras reía.

-no, eres una loser, osea… ¿what? Nosotras… las populares peleando contigo… una mosquita muerta…-decía la rubia.- iiiuuk… me da asco…-decía haciéndose para atrás.

-si es verdad das asco…-murmuro apenas Sango.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Kikio.

-ya déjala Kikio, por que no vas a mirarte al espejo, creo que tu cara se te esta hinchando nuevamente…-dijo seria Kagome –Ah… cierto, me olvide contarles que en los baños de chicas esta lleno de payasos, por que al parecer van a hacer un show –dijo conteniendo la risa. Kikio quedo en shock y trago saliva duramente.

-¿Pa-payaso? –balbuceo. Kagome asintió – ¿Esos… esos… cosas que visten de colores y ríen horriblemente? –pregunto asustada.

-Si y hasta creo que uno de ellos come niños –se burlo.

-Ahí por favor, son unos estupidos payasos –dijo la rubia.

-Que no te escuchen, al parecer ser payasos es un orgullo y si tu se los lastimas… reaccionan fatal, hasta te digo que la otra noche un payaso mato a una chica –contó seria. Kikio comenzó a transpirar.

-Me iré… me iré a… a… -balbuceo Kikio asustada. Kagome sonrió triunfal –Vamonos –le dijo a la rubia tomándola del brazo.

-ahí por dios.-dijo asombrada la rubia.- te esta saliendo sangre de ese agujerito… iiiuuukk…-decía saltando de asco, Kagome rolo los ojos, malditas perras sin cerebros.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Kagome, Sango asintió y comenzó a seguirla.- te recomiendo que no te cruces por el camino de ellas.-dijo seria.

-¿Por qué?

-son raras, además de que te irritan y te contagian la idiotez - dijo.- bien aquí es la dirección.-dijo parando frente de la puerta.-si necesitas algo no dudes y llamarme.-dijo sonriendo, Sango asintió.

-¿Por qué eres malas con ellas?-pregunto dudosa.- me di cuenta que son insoportables pero… algo debieron hacerte para que seas así con ellas…-continuo diciendo.

-digamos que era igual a ti, un día… explote y mi otro yo se apodero de mi, haciendo que me vengue de ellas…-dijo sonriendo.

-quisiera ser igual a ti…-murmuro.- en la otra escuela reían de mi por ser rara mentalmente y física, por que no me gusta pintarme las uñas o el maquillaje decían que era un muchacho…-murmuro en un tono dolido.

-no te preocupes, ya veraz que no reirán mas de ti…-dijo confiada.- ahora entra allí y aguántate al director…-dijo sonriendo.

-------------

Malditas clases de historia, el profesor un poco rechoncho, calvo y arrugado como una pasa de uva, hablaba de la guerra mundial, casi todos estaban con sus ojos entre abiertos y con sus cabezas apoyadas en las palmas de sus manos.

Kagome bostezo y comenzó a mirar sus uñas negras, quizás un cambio de look no estaría mal, si quería hacerse la 'mala' debería vestirse de negro, ya que todos le tenían miedo a los punketos, por ser 'raros' malditos racistas, ellos eran raros, los punketos solamente se vestían acorde a sus sentimientos, no eran hipócritas como casi todos los demás.

Suspiro, que aburrido, miro a su costado, ahí estaba Inuyasha, con la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre ¿estaría durmiendo? Ah, mejor así, miro nuevamente al profesor. ¿Tenia planeado parar de hablar o que?. Saco su lapicera azul y comenzó a dibujar en la mesa un bicho con antenas, un ojo grande y otro chiquito, una nariz grande, patas de conejo, alas de murciélago y un cuerpo esquelético. Sonrió orgullosa, era una obra de arte, debería de ser millonaria por ese dibujo.

Miro nuevamente a Inuyasha… ¿Por qué quería verlo? El levanto la vista mirándola, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y miro al frente nuevamente, escucho una leve carcajada por parte de el y apretó sus puños.

-oye…-susurro la chica de cabello rojo que estaba su lado, ella la miro.- ¿deseas firmar para que las ballenas sean protegidas por la sociedad anti-matadores de la UnKop organizado por la red nacional de la KiUyH que…-Kagome frunció el ceño ¿en que idioma hablaba.-hacen velas con las orejas de las ballenas, lápices con sus ojos, ropa con sus extrañas…-siguió explicando la chica, Kagome carraspeo y ella para de hablar.-

-¿en síntesis?-pregunto.

-¿me tomas del pelo o que? Te estoy diciendo que si quieres unirte a la sociedad de la UnKop, que esta organizado por la red de…-Kagome interrumpió.-

-ya, ya, dame ese maldito papel que firmo…-dijo cansada, la muchacha sonrió de una manera extraña y le entrego un cuaderno en donde ya había varias firma, firmo así no mas y se la dio, ella murmuro un leve 'gracias' y la dejo en paz.

Malditos naturalistas, nadie los entendía, bien querían defender a los animales pero… ¿hacia falta inventar nombres raros? Rolo los ojos, esa chica era rara.

-ey hermosa…-le murmuro Inuyasha llamando su atención, ella lo ignoro.-te estoy hablando…-volvió a hablar.

Ella se cruzo de piernas de una forma provocativa, junto sus brazos para que su busto se le notara mas y saco sus labios hacia fuera mientras sonreía, noto como el estaba nervioso y tragaba saliva.

Kagome 2 Inuyasha 0

-¿si?-pregunto con voz suave y provocativa, el dejo de mirar sus piernas blancas y hermosas para mirar sus labios, rojos y comestibles, sonrió de una manera altanera, casi pierde los estribos.

-estando así pareces una zorra..-le murmuro en tono un poco alto, ella volvió a sentarse bien y lo miro enfadada.

-pues tú pareces un perro en celo.-le exclamo enojada, todos se giraron a mirarla, hasta el profesor.

-tu aceptaste esta apuesta, entonces ásete cargo de tus acciones..-le dijo en sonriendo, ella gruño.

-valla por un reporte los dos.-dijo el profesor, ambos lo miraron si entender.- Higurashi y Taisho, vallan por un reporte… ¿o no entienden?.-

-¡por tu culpa idiota!-le reprocho Inuyasha, ella se levanto siendo seguida por Inuyasha.

-cerdo egoísta…-murmuro enfadada, ambos salieron.

Kagome comenzó a caminar a pasos grandes y rápidos, mientras que el seguía su paso sin problemas.

-para de seguirme idiota..-le exclamo sin parar de caminar.

-debo informarte que la dirección es por este camino.-dijo burlonamente.

-¡por tu culpa perdimos su aburrida clase!.-comento enojada, el apuro mas el paso y la sujeto de la muñeca.

De una manera salvaje la acorralo contra la pared, dejándola sin salida, ya que estaba rodeada por sus brazos fuertes.

Ella trago saliva nerviosa, sus ojos dorados tenían un toque de lujuria y de maldad ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Quiso alejarlo, pero el solamente sonrió y se apego a ella.

Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus labios.

El sin aun sin despegarse de ella puso su mano en su pierna, tocándola por debajo de la pollera, ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ni síntomas de querer alejarlo de ella, el sonrió ampliamente y acerco sus labios masculinos a su cuello, besándolo levemente hasta que llego a su oído, sentía su calido aliento, Kagome suspiro, estaba… estaba… perdiendo.

-Kagome 2 Inuyasha 1…-murmuro en su oído, se alejo de ella, quitando su mano, acaricio su mejilla sonrojada y le dio un calido beso en su mejilla.- no bajes la guardia… -murmuro y se fue.

Ella quedo aun apoyada en la pared sorprendida, con sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios temblando y su corazón latiendo locamente.

Pestaño varias veces y se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba, se acomodo el cabello y suspiro el y su forma sexy de hablar y de acercarla a su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sabia por que no quería alejarlo de ella, se sentía tan bien…

Pero seguramente ese idiota se estaba riendo por su comportamiento.

Recobro la postura y apretó sus puños, el jugaba así con ella, pues conocería que ella también sabia dejar con las ganas a los demás.

Aquí es donde debes tener precaución, estaba pisando un terreno prohibido y debía tener cuidado.


	7. Vida color rosa

**Cáp. 7: ****Vida color de rosa.**

Despertó siendo zamarreada por alguien, no quería despertar, estaba soñando que Brad Pitt le decía que era la más hermosa del mundo y le pedía ser su novia. Suspiro entre sueños, el si sabia ser sexy…

-Kagome despierta…-le gritaba alguien, no era su madre…-

¿Quién diablos era? Juraría que lo mataría fuera quien fuera por despertarla, se giro y abrió sus ojos mientras pestañaba varias veces.

-¿ya?.-volvía a hablar.

Se rasco la pierna y se sentó en el borde de la cama bostezando, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenia sus ojos hinchados, parecía una bruja, bruja pero bonita.

Miro a su lado, había una muchacha de cabello color caoba, ojos tremendamente verdes y su piel era blanca y estaba vestida toda de rosa.

-¿y tu quien eres?.-pregunto asquerosamente, la muchacha extraña rolo los ojos y Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿tu prima Hitomi…?.-decía moviendo su cabeza de forma extraña, Kagome se rasco la cabeza sin recordar.- primas inseparables…¿the best friends forever?.-

Otra niña plástica sin cerebro, suspiro cansada, la había recordado, era hija de la hermana perdida en el triangulo de las bermudas de su madre, su prima Hitomi era una chica bastante dramática, todo lo opuesto a ella, era una niña consentida, mimada, odiosa y… pesada con sus palabritas en ingles que ni siquiera sabia.

-por dios, péinate pareces una bruja…-exclamaba con horror.

-Y que… ¿haces aquí?.-pregunto directamente, su prima sacudió un lugar de la cama, arreglo su pantalón y se sentó haciendo una pose bastante rara.

Seguramente en su futuro seria una modelo profesional con problemas de anemia, si… claro.

-bueno, te lo diré brevemente, mis padres están a punto de divorciarse y como están de aquí para allá y no tengo con quien quedarme, entonces mi madre dijo…-junto sus manos y sus ojos verdes tuvieron un brillo extraño.-por que no ir a la casa de tu prima favorita…-

Kagome suspiro, pobre… cuando eran niñas, Kagome le había dicho que era su prima favorita para que se valle de una vez de su casa, y se ve… que aun lo recordaba, pobre ingenua…

-aja… de todos modos… ¿Qué haces aquí?.-volvió a preguntar, su prima se levanto y comenzó a observar su cuarto.

-vengo a pasar un tiempo con tu adorable familia…-decía sonriendo, Kagome arrugo la frente.

-te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ya fastidiada, Hitomi se giro y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-me presentaras a la sociedad, tendremos muchos friends, iremos a partys súper wow.-decía haciendo una seña con sus manos.- y… nos divertiremos como buenas primas que somos…-dijo sonriente, en cambio Kagome estaba con una cara echa por el mismo demonio.

-no te dije que ibas a hacer, te pregunte… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, su prima puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro mirándola con tristeza.

-haré que cambies esa cara de mono por una parecida a muua…-decía apuntándose orgullosa.

-mira, no se que parte de ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No entiendes¿acaso debo explicarte palabra por palabra o que?-pregunto molesta, Hitomi se acerco a sus cd's de música y comenzó a mirar.

-ya te dije a pasar un tiempo con tu adorable familia…-contesto.- no.-negó, sacando otro cd de una caja.- oh por dios, no…-exclamo con horror.-¿eres satánica o que?-pregunto girándose, en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo, Kagome rolo los ojos y se levanto quitándole el cd de sus manos.

-mira, vete a ver si en la cocina ahí una hebilla transparente para mi cabello ¿quieres?.-pregunto con ironía, Hitomi asintió como una tonta y se fue. Kagome suspiro y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bien… ¿un regalo mas? Claro, su día… era… perfecto, bueno, por lo menos era viernes y según su nuevos amigos, aliados anti-Kikio que eran… Sango, Ayame, una pelirroja que la conoció en el salón de música, Kouga, el futbolista que jugaba en defensa de su escuela y Miroku, un mujeriego que era buena onda. Le habían dicho que había fiesta en lo de Bankotsu, un chico de cabello negro trenzado con ojos azules oscuros. Claro que ya sabia.

El la había invitado, ya que una tarde, luego de la salida del instituto Kikio se cruzo por el camino de el y se hizo la enamorada, el tratando de escaparse de ella, miro a Kagome que los miraba burlonamente y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola y diciendo que era su novia. Claro que Kagome le siguió el jueguito y el… en forma de agradecimiento la invito a la fiesta.

Se cambio, y se peino su cabello, dejándoselo suelto, se miro al espejo y sonrió para luego salir de su habitación.

Abajo estaban su madre, sota y… la barbie desayunando, se sentó aun lado de Sota y su madre le sirvió algo de te y… galletas.

-Kag… -llamo su prima, ella la miro mientras tomaba te.- no pude encontrar tu hebilla, sorry…-dijo con un eje de tristeza, Kagome carraspeo y miro a su madre, quien la miraba con reproche.

-si, si, ya se…-dijo dejando su taza, miro a su prima quien tenia sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.-lo siento Hitomi, mi perro…-dudo un toque y miro a Sota.-

-rokitambilano.-dijo riendo, Kagome lo reprocho con la mirada y miro a su prima.

-mi perro ano se la trago por error, ahora que lo recuerdo..-si! Mintió, su madre carraspeo y ella la miro.

-¿ano?.-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-si, el apodo de nuestro perro, se llamaba ankitalano ¿te acuerdas, madre?.-preguntaba, su madre suspiro.

-si, si… lo recuerdo como un ídolo…-decía Sota en tono dramático.

El tampoco soportaba a su prima, por que… emm.. no tenia razones, solamente odiaba esa forma de hablar. Su madre en cambio amaba a Hitomi, la adoraba como buena tía que era.

-¿enserio?.-pregunto Hitomi, Kagome y Sota asintieron emocionados.

-lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-dejo soñadora Kagome.

-ano… estaba en el patio… haciendo sus cochinadas… y cuando terminaba se la comía…-decía orgulloso.

-oh! Pero que cochino…-decía con asco Hitomi.

-cochino pero mas limpio que tu…-murmuro Kagome.

-Kagome se te hace tarde para la escuela…-dijo su madre interrumpiendo, ella asintió, se levanto y recogió su mochila. Se despidió de cada uno y salio de su casa.

-¿y que mas Sota¿Qué mas hacia?.-preguntaba interesada Hitomi, el sonrió.

-pues, una vez, yo estaba triste, muy triste y…-

-Sota llegas tarde…-interrumpió nuevamente su madre.

-no tía! Quiero escuchar que paso…-se quejo Hitomi, ella suspiro y se levanto de la mesa.-¿Qué paso después, Sotita?.-

-bueno, estaba en mi cuarto y ano apareció con un estomago, grandeeee muy grandeeee.-decía exagerado, Hitomi abrió su boca con asombro.- entonces… yo que estaba triste, muy triste… fui… y le pegue una patada en su estomago…-

-pobrecito!!.-

-entonces, de su boca salio un niño de barro!!.-dijo exaltado, ella se asombro.

-¿y que paso?.-

-no se, cuenta la leyenda que vive debajo de la habitación de tu cama…-dijo serio Sota.

-¿era una leyenda?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-eeem… yo que see…-dijo cansado.- chau madre!!.-grito.

-----------

-ey Kougis!!.-le grito corriendo, el morocho de ojos verdes se giro encontrándose con Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego de que recuperara la respiración comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Cómo estas Kag?.-pregunto el pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-eeem… mal..-dijo cansada mientras suspiraba, el entonces se inclino y la miro.

-¿Qué te sucedió?.-

-mi prima vino de visita.-dijo rolando los ojos.

-aah.. ¿pero que tan malo puede ser?.-pregunto burlonamente.

-es como tener un Clom de Kikio en mi casa.-contesto, Kouga dijo un leve 'aaaahh' y quedaron en silencio.

-----------

-madre volví!.-grito Sota entrando a su casa, su madre salio de la cocina preocupada.

-¿Por qué volviste¿no tenias clase?.-pregunto.

-no, me olvide de algo…-murmuro.

Subió las escaleras, fue a su cuarto, busco el libro perdido y cuando lo encontró paso por el cuarto de Kagome, la puerta estaba abierta y nunca lo estaba. Se asomo y se encontró con Hitomi revisándole todas sus cosas, tirándole los cd's que no le gustaban en una bolsa negra. Sota se sorprendió y salio con una sonrisa, iría a decírselo a su hermana…

Rió entre dientes del solo imaginarse la cara de enojo de su hermana… aaah… abría una guerra mundial.

-------------

-entonces, el gusano solitario…sale por el agujero del…-explicaba la profesora de largo cabello negro y ojos celestes.-

Kagome estaba mirando con los ojos entre abiertos, estaba aburrida ¿desde hace cuanto que no habría un maldito libro?

-ey Kag…-la llamo alguien, ella se giro y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Bankotsu.

-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿iras?-pregunto, ella asintió.

-¿Kikio ira?-pregunto.

-no, no está invitada…-murmuro.

-señorita Higurashi…-la llamo la profesora ella se giro.-valla por un reporte.-ordeno.

-¿y ahora por que? No hice nada! Ban me estaba preguntando algo!!.-exclamo, la profesora suspiro.

-mira señorita, me sorprende su cambio de actitud, pero no me gusta nada, ah bajado sus notas, entrega exámenes en blanco y… molesta en clase.-le espeto la profesora, ella rolo los ojos.

-no molesto…-negó ella.

-encima contesta a sus superiores, esto deberé de hablarlo con la directora, además de que llamaremos a su madre.-dijo en tono autoritario.-ahora… vallase por un reporte.-volvió a ordenar.

Kagome suspiro y se levanto, pero justo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sota todo agitado y con cara de preocupación.

-Kag! Hitomi esta revisando tus cosas!.-exclamo, todos miraron a Kagome quien lo miraba sin hacer gesto alguno, en otras palabras… no caía.-tirando tus cd's y… llamo a un pintor para que pinte tu pieza de rosa fuerte.-dijo exaltado.

-¿usted es hermano de Higurashi?-pregunto la profesora, el la ignoro.- ¿Qué diablos tengo para que me ignoren todos?-exclamo cansada sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-también estaba leyendo un diario tuyo de…-vio como Kagome apretaba sus puños y caminaba hacia el a pasos acelerados.

-Higurashi, le dije que valla por un reporte!.-le grito eufórica la profesora, ella salio dando un portazo y comenzó a correr acompañada por Sota.

-Kag yo que tu la mato…-comento agitado Sota.

Llegaron a la puerta y estaba cerrada, alado había un guardia, claro estaba ahí para que no saliera nadie.

-¿va a salir señor?.-pregunto el guardia, Sota asintió y el le abrió la puerta.

Kagome siguió a Sota por detrás, pero cuando iba a salir un brazo le impidió el paso,

-usted no puede salir.-negó, era del guardia

-no, pero debo ir a mi casa!!.-exclamo.

-lo siento, si quiere retirarse debe venir un mayor a retirarla…-dijo.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

-tratare de decirle que pare de hacer eso por que tu la mataras…-dijo Sota del otro lado. Kagome asintió y no le quedo otra que volver adentro del instituto.

Apenas entro a la institución, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se comía las uñas. Estaba furiosa, mataría a Hitomi del solo hecho por pisar su cuarto y por hacer cosas raras.

-Higurashi… creo haberle dicho que valla por un reporte…-ella levanto la vista sorprendida y se encontró con la profesora.

-aah…-balbuceo.-me olvide, gomen…-murmuro apenas.

-debería de sentir vergüenza, su comportamiento en inaceptable en este lugar…-reprocho la profesora.

No tenia tiempo para sus reproches o sermones, tenía que inventar una excusa para irse a su casa o mejor aun… crear un problema para que llamen a su madre y así poder salir.

-usted debería de tener vergüenza …-dijo desafiante, la profesora frunció el ceño.- ¿usted cree que es correcto abusar de una pobre muchacha como Kikio?.-pregunto.

-mire Higurashi, no tengo tiempo para sus estupidese…-dijo suspirando, la sujeto de la muñeca y la comenzó a llevar hacia dirección.

Iba enojada, el plan no le salio, el timbre sonó, haciendo que todos salieran como unos desquiciados. Sonrió ampliamente y se soltó del agarre, comenzando a correr por los pasillos como una loca desquiciada riendo.

Salio al patio, en donde empujo y choco con los estudiantes, en una de esas gira su cabeza para ver por donde venia la profesora, la vio que le gritaba y le corría apenas. Volvió a girarse y choco con alguien, haciendo que ese alguien cayera al suelo, su gaseosa se le cayera encima y esa persona gritara…

No paro, siguió corriendo… al frente de ella estaban Inuyasha y Bankopsu riendo y comiendo una hamburguesa, Inuyasha la vio y sonrió. No vio como hizo pero el la sujeto de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia el y abrazándola, ella respiraba agitadamente, ni fuerzas para separarse tenia.

El la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, ya que con la otra tenia la hamburguesa. Kagome quedo con la cara aplastada en el pecho de el, en donde sentía latir el corazón de el, como subía y bajaba su pecho por su respiración y sentía el aroma de su loción varonil.

Se aparto de el, y giro su cabeza, encontrándose con la profesora a metros de ella, caminando tranquilamente.

-¡¡suéltame Inuyasha!!-dijo exaltada, el la apretó mas hacia el.

-amigo la vas a asfixiar…-dijo burlonamente Bankopsu.

-naah, déjala así…-murmuro el.

-señorita Higurashi, hágame el favor de acompañarme…-dijo la profesora seriamente.

Inuyasha y Bankopsu miraron a la vieja sin entender.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-no hace caso a los superiores y escapa de mi, debería de ser castigada como hacían antes, pegarle con la regla, pero a los adolescentes de hoy en día no se le puede hacer eso…-dijo suspirando, se acerco a Inuyasha y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

-¡¡oiga me duele!!-exclamo haciendo una mueca, su brazo se estaba poniendo rojo.

-así aprenderá a no faltarme el respeto...-le espeto apretando mas su brazo, ella gimió de dolor.

-deberían de encerrarla en un loquero…-murmuro apenas Kagome.

-eehhh… profe… ¿quiere que yo la lleve?-pregunto inocentemente Inuyasha, Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-claro Sr. Taisho.-dijo sonriendo la profesora. Inuyasha la elevo como si fuera una bolsa de papa y comenzaron a caminar a dirección con la profesora a su lado.

-¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Se le ve la ropa interior!!-grito Bankopsu.

Pero a el no le importo, Kagome comenzó a pegarle con los puños en su espalda, patadas y hasta quiso gritarle en el oído para que la baje, pero el parecía ¡inmune! No le hacia caso.

-señorita Higurashi, usted debería ser como Taisho, servicial y educada.-dijo orgullosa la profesora, Kagome rolo los ojos dejando caer todo su peso en el, pero al parecer ni siquiera lo noto… ¿tanta fuerza tenia?.

-claro, usted dice eso por que no lo conoce, pero en su tiempo libre hace cochinadas con Miroku su amigo…-dijo seria Kagome, escucho un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Dónde quedo la joven callada, educada y estudiosa?.-pregunto a la nada la profesora.

-encerrada en el placard, con llave, cerrojo y candado.-contesto con burla Kagome.

Luego de caminar por los pasillos, siendo observados por todos; Inuyasha la bajo de una forma bruta, le dio un beso asqueroso en la mejilla, le pego en el trasero y se fue, ella le saco el dedo del medio y miro a la profesora, quien golpeaba la puerta.

Se escucho un… 'adelante' y la profesora la sujeto del brazo haciéndola entrar de mala manera, la obligo sentarse y ella quedo parada alado de ella.

-bien, profesora Sukiomi. ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto extrañada la directora bastante pasada de edad, debería de jubilarse.

-Higurashi esta rompiendo las reglas de la institución.-contó Sukiomi.

-las reglas se hicieron para romperse…-murmuro apoyando su brazo en su rodilla y poniendo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Higurashi¿usted es Higurashi?.-pregunto sorprendida la directora Kagome asintió apenas.- no lo puedo creer, hasta hace un mes atrás usted era la mejor alumna de toda la institución, en promedio, respeto y…-

Kagome suspiro cansada.

-esa Kagome no la conozco.-respondió, la profesora carraspeo molesto.

-¿ve? A eso mismo me refiero…-dijo molesta.

Kagome rolo los ojos y miro a otro lado, fijándose en el color de pintura del lugar que era amarillo clarito, estaba lleno de estantes, con cuadros, libros y ¿una espada?. Trago saliva y miro a la directora quien la mirada con desilusión mientras llamaba por teléfono a su madre. Suspiro, estaba en problemas…

-----------

Miraba con horror su habitación, su prima Hitomi estaba a su lado con una esplendida sonrisa, dejando ver que estaba orgullosa por su trabajo. Su tía le había felicitado y Sota salio corriendo a vomitar.

Era el mundo rosa, del país rosalandia, no estaba loca, se iba a volver loca…

ahora si tenia una vida de color rosa, y valla vida...

Paredes: rosa chillón.

Almohadas, frazadas y sabanas: rosa de princesas.

Escritorio: rosa claro.

Su puerta: un gran póster de Hingh School Musical.

(What!!? Así se escribe? U.u yo no miro eso eh! Solamente… dije.. ¿algo fresa? Y salio la propaganda de esa cosa, ya los dejo leer… gomen )

Gimió tapándose la boca, iba a llorar, estaba apunto de llorar, se acerco con miedo al estante en donde tenia sus hermosos cd's.

Saco uno y…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-grito fuertemente.

-ahí no grites plizzz…-decía Hitomi tapándose los oídos.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?.-decía su madre apareciendo agitada y asustada.

Ella se giro con los ojos llorosos y con la expresión pálida.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?.-pregunto mostrando un cd de dance, puro dance.-

-ah, es un cd de…-

-ya se que es pero… ¿Qué paso con mis cd's?.-pregunto molesta.

-Kagome, estas comportándote como una niña chiquita.-le regaño su madre.- te decoro y arreglo tu habitación, no se por que te molestas si…-noto como Kagome apretaba el cd que tenia en su mano hasta que se rompió, entonces decidió callar.

-aahhiii Kag… cuando vengan mis amigas dentro de un rato se van a emocionar…-decía saltando de alegría.

-¿amigas?-su flequillo tapo sus ojos marrones…-yo…-murmuro.

-¿tu?-pregunto Hitomi animándola a seguir.

Levanto su cabeza mirándola enojada, sus ojos cafés brillaban de odio y rencor.

-yo…-volvió a murmurar.

-Kag tranquilízate…-dijo su madre, ella la ignoro.

-¡¡yo te mato!!-le grito acercándose, Hitomi se asusto comenzó a retroceder.

-te tirare por la ventana, te abriré el cerebro y te sacare la lechuga que tienes ahí dentro, te tirare en un basurero lleno de ratas…-decía molestan mientras se acercaba a ella, Hitomi retrocedió hasta salir de su habitación y chocar contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡Kagome Higurashi!-le grito su madre.-

Kagome se acerco a la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, dejando con las palabras en la boca a su madre y a Hitomi llorando del susto.

Maldita y mil veces maldita, había echo de su hermosa habitación a una habitación para putas y perras hipócritas, otra razón para matarla en el futuro.

Miro con horror su cama y saco brutalmente las frazadas y las sabanas, tirándola en el suelo y se acostó en el colchón mientras suspiraba.

Eran las 7 p.m. y a las 8 era la fiesta de Bankopsu, su madre seguramente no la dejaría ir.

Se reprocho a si misma, debería de haberse quejado al otro día! Pero no, ella y sus impulsos, se giro quedando boca arriba, hasta el techo era rosa.

Se levanto y miro toda su habitación.

Rosa rosa mundo rosa.

Se dejo caer al suelo mientras agarraba su celular y marcaba el número de Kouga.

_¿Hola?_

-ey Kougiss…-decía animadamente Kagome.

_Hola princesa¿Qué sucede?_

-necesito que me hagas… un favorcito…-decía, escucho un suspiro de el y luego un '¿Cuál?'.- quiero que vengas a mi casa y digas que necesitas ayuda con la escuela…-dijo.

_¿Escuela¿Y eso para que?_

-es que me mande una y mi madre no me dejara ir a la fiesta de Ban…-dijo tristemente.

_¿Pero no crees que tu madre sospechara?_

-no, le diré que en tu casa estaba Sango y ella me invito a quedarme a dormir a su casa…-

_¿Te creerá?_

-ahí ya¿me ayudas o no?-pregunto cansada.

_Bien, bien… dentro de media hora voy para allá…_

-gracias Kougisss..-decía emocionada.

Corto la llamada y salio de su habitación para ir a bañarse, paso por el cuarto de su madre y escucho un leve sollozo. Se acerco y pego su oreja en la puerta.

_¡Ella me odia tía!_

_No te odia, solamente esta enojada por que pintaste su habitación de rosa y ella odia ese color…_

Despego su oreja, su madre siempre tan compresiva, claro que la odiaba y no simplemente por lo que le hizo a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta del baño y cuando se iba a meter Sota salio de su habitación.

-ey Kag…-la llamo, ella se giro.- ¿a donde iras?-pregunto interesado.

-Qué te importa

Se metió al baño, se saco la ropa y se metió debajo de la ducha…

20 minutos después…

Salio vestida con una pollera negra que le llegaba por debajo del muslo, una remera con escote, aunque no muy grande y con la toalla en su cabeza.

Se metió a su habitación se peino y se seco el cabello con la secadora y se puso unas chatitas negras.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Sota jugando a los videos juegos y a su madre preparando algo de cenar. Entro a la cocina y trago saliva.

-ma…-murmuro, ella se giro y la miro molesta.

_Ups… iba a ser difícil…_

-este… Kougisss… digo… Kouga necesita ayuda en mates y dice si…-

-dice si nada, estas castigada ¿lo recuerdas? Y mas con esta rebelión hacia tus profesores…-dijo con reproche, Kagome suspiro.- pensé que este cambio tuyo seria positivo, pero no… ¡mírate!-exclamaba.- te pareces unos de esos… raros que visten de negro… jamás pensé que escuchabas esa clase de música… Kag… eras mi niña… mi niña buena, la que ayudaba a los demás sin importar lo demás, mi niña tímida…-Kagome carraspeo y su madre callo.

-eeh… madre… si no cambiaba me iban a hundir…-dijo seria.

-no es verdad… tenia unos excelentes amigos, todos buenos, te ayudaban siempre…-dijo sonriendo.

-eso te decía yo...-murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-mira madre…-

RRRIIIINNNN el timbre sonó y se escucharon pasos corriendo y a Sota hablando, suspiro, no saldría…

-Kag tu novio te busca…-dijo Sota, Kagome frunció el ceño seguramente Kouga había dicho eso. Miro a su madre como pidiéndole permiso.

-te dejare que lo ayudes pero no llegues tarde…-dijo tranquilamente. Kagome embozo una sonrisa y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡gracias!-murmuro saliendo de la cocina.

Salio a la calle pero se encontró con otra persona que no era Kouga… era….

**Como prometi, aqui les traje la conti, gracias por sus firmitas ahora pongo conti de esposados!!!**


	8. Miren como besa SrMojon!

_Grax x sus rewiends!!_

-

_ahora lean ;)_

**Rebelde sin causa**

**Cáp. 8: ****Miren como besa el Sr. Mojón!**

****

Estaba dentro de un convertible plateado, yendo hacia la casa de Bankopsu, estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho que estaba a su lado vestía de camisa negra y pantalón de gin, su cabello estaba suelto y reluciente y sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes negros que lo hacían ver más sexy.

-aun sigo pensando… por que diablos Kougiss te pidió que tu me llevaras…-murmuro molesta, el la miro breves segundos y nuevamente miro puso la vista en la calle.

-por que… el estaba con Ayame muy acaramelados…-contesto.

-no te creo, además… ¿con que derecho vas a mi casa y dices que eres mi novio?.-pregunto molesta mirándolo.

-no lo se, vi a tu hermano, el dijo… '¿eres novio de Kag?', yo encogí los hombros y el dijo que era tu novio…-dijo tranquilamente, Kagome resoplo y se hundió mas en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué tan mala puede ser?-dijo sonriendo Inuyasha, ella no contesto.-después de todo… a mi no me cae mal la idea…-dijo como si nada, ella lo miro.-

-estas loco.-murmuro

-ajam.-emitió el.

-debes pensar como Sr. Mojón…-pensó Kagome, levantando la mirada y mirando las estrellas…- el que haría en estos casos…-murmuro, Inuyasha la escucho.

-¿Quién?-pregunto interesado.

-Sr. Mojón…-murmuro, el comenzó a reírse. Ella lo miro molesta.-¿Qué te causa gracia?-pregunto.

-ayer por la noche vi show park y chef se comió a Sr. Mojón por equivocación…-dijo riendo.

Kagome había visto ese capitulo pero días atrás y rió día y noche sin parar, valla que era el mejor Cáp., mas en la parte en que Sr. Mojón decía 'piedad' con esa vocecita extraña.

-si estuvo genial!.-decía entusiasmada.

-luego tuvo gases y hasta que no fue al baño el Sr. Mojón no revivió…-decía aun riendo, ella rió apenas y quedaron nuevamente el silencio.

Valla estupidez de que hablaban, Sr. Mojón el pedazo de mierda que hablaba y que aparecía cuando comías sus fibras, además de que tenía un gorrito de navidad y tenia una extraña vocecita, entre chillona y ruidosa. Casi parecida a la de Kikio, pero era preferible tener un Sr. Mojón en la escuela que a Kikio.

Llegaron a la casa de Bankopsu, en donde ambos bajaron del coche. El sin previo aviso la sujeto de la mano al ver como todos los demás la miraban de una forma lujuriosa y eso le molesto haciendo que su sangre hirviera de una manera que jamás imagino.

Apenas entraron todos fueron a recibirlos, haciendo que sus manos se soltaran, el miro donde ella estaba y la vio con un par de chicas acosándolas con preguntas, vio como se sonrojaba y sonrió. Seguramente una pregunta comprometedora. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos y los vio bebiendo cerveza de un vaso de plástico.

Se acerco empujando a todos y los saludo con un típico saludo de manos, se saco los lentes poniéndolo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo quedara sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué onda?-pregunto agarrando un vaso mientras que Miroku le servia un poco.

-aquí na mas… pasando el tiempo y mirando las piernas de las muchachas…-dijo Miroku tomando un sorbo.

-es la mejor fiesta que eh hecho…-dijo orgulloso sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y prendiéndolo con el encendedor.

-¿viniste con Kagome?-pregunto Bankopsu luego de un silencio.

-si, Kouga me lo pidió.-contesto.

-claro y juraría que ni dudaste…-dijo Miroku sonriendo, Inuyasha carraspeo.

-tienes que verlos, se ven de una manera que da para dudar…-dijo Bankopsu, Miroku asintió e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿te acuerdas del miércoles¿Cuándo el salio de la clase corriendo?-dijo Hakudoshi entrando a la conversación, ya que había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Bankopsu.

-el le toco la pierna a Kagome y ella le devolvió el favor...-contó con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿nooo, enserio?-pregunto asombrado Miroku, Hakudoshi asintió.

-es mentira…-dijo rolando los ojos Inuyasha.

-no, es verdad.-dijo Bankopsu.

-yo no siento nada por Kagome.-negó el mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿y quien esta hablando de sentimientos?-pregunto Miroku.

El se sorprendió, era verdad, nadie había dicho de eso, solamente que el la toco y ella a el, pero… ese _toco_ sonaba raro y seguramente las cabecitas sucias de sus amigos malinterpretaron todo, pero si Miroku sabia sobre la apuesta.

Iba a decir algo, pero si lo decía empeoraría todo, decidió guardar silencio y mirar a una chica que estaba en la pista, era rubia y tenía los ojos color gris. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como movía su cuerpo de una manera excitante.

-es Megumi Sakayima, te recomiendo que mires a otra chica…-le hablo Bankopsu, el lo miro sin entender.- es la mas zorra de la cuidad, hasta debe tener sida...-murmuro.-no se para que la invite...-dijo reprochándose a si mismo.

Miro a Miroku quien mantenía una charla intima con una morocha de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos y Hakudoshi… mmm… lo comenzó a buscar con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con ¿Kikio? Arrugo la frente y miro a Bankopsu.

-¿no habías dicho que no la invitaste?-pregunto.

-si, lo dije por Kag, para que viniera, aunque no creí que Kikio viniera…-dijo asombrado.

Suspiro y bebió el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza y tiro el vaso para comenzar a salir al patio.

----------

-¡¡dduuuh que genial debe ser estar con Inuyasha!!-decía entusiasmada una morocha.

-es verdad… ¿pero se gustan?-pregunto una que tenia el cabello azul y ojos celestes, Kagome balbuceo sonrojada, tratando de negar, pero una de cabello anaranjado se adelanto.

-¡como no gustarse¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de las miradas que se mandan?-preguntaba, todas asintieron, menos Kagome por que se sentía acosada.

-eehh chicas… necesito aire fresco…-dijo tratando de salir.

-no, lo que tu necesitas es un vaso llenito de cerveza…-dijo la rubia..-ya vuelvo.-

-no, no… gracias pero…-

-nada de eso, toma…-dijo nuevamente apareciendo con dos vasos grandes de cerveza.

-¿jugamos a fondo?-pregunto la morocha.

-¡dale!-exclamaron.

-bien, Kag ¿sabes jugar?-pregunto, ella asintió.-bien... en sus marcas…-Kagome puso el vaso en sus labios, al igual que la rubia…-listos…-lo inclinaron un poco, humedeciendo sus labios.-¡ya!.-grito.

Ellas comenzaron a beber rápido, Kagome en realidad no era de tomar, pero cayo en la tentación y además la retaron, así que no le quedo otra que aceptar ¿Qué tan malo puede ser tomar un poco?

--------------

Camino tambaleándose por los pasillos de la casa en busca de un baño, sus ojos estaban que no daban mas, querían cerrarse, pero la fiesta apenas comenzaba; eran las 3 a.m. y ya estaba ebria, que genial ¿no? Primero había sido un vasito, luego otro, otro y así acabo, buscando un baño para orinar.

Se rió al recordar cuando la rubia comenzó a saltar como una loca ebria y callo al suelo de trasero, empujando a todos los que estaban detrás de ella, esas chicas eran geniales, pero ni las conocía, ellas solamente sabían su nombre… ¿de donde dijo que la conocían?

Paro en seco para poder recordar… mmm… no, no se acordaba. Siguió con su búsqueda de un baño, en toda la noche no había visto a Inuyasha… ¿ahora quien la llevaría a casa? Naah, esa pregunta para más tarde.

-----------

Estaba riendo eufórico con Miroku, Bankopsu, Kouga y una morocha tetona que estaba allí, todos completamente ebrios; estaban jugando quien eructaba mas y por lógica gano Kouga, quien casi cae desmayado al largar todo el aire.

-chicos, son unos asquerosos…-dijo la morocha, todos la miraron con los ojos entre abiertos pero la ignoraron.

La morocha rolo los ojos y entro saltando adentro de la casa en busca de más licor.

-juguemos a verdad o reto…-dijo Miroku.

-eso es para chicas idiota…-le recrimino Inuyasha.

-si, si, pero lo haremos a nuestra manera, si eligen reto, tendrán que hacer algo que yo diga y si eligen verdad, pues me cuentan algo pervertido... o… cuanto una verdad de ustedes...-dijo sonriendo.

-esta bien...-murmuro Kouga.

-¿verdad o reto Bankopsu?-pregunto Miroku, el se rasco la cabeza.

-reto.-dijo decidido, Miroku sonrió ampliamente.

-debes besar a Kouga…-dijo retándolo, el encogió los hombros, y sin que Kouga se diera cuenta el le dio un beso en los labios, en lo que todos murmuraron un 'wow'. Pero el pobre de Kouga salio corriendo.

-hahaha, eso fue genial, ahora Inuyasha…-murmuro Miroku.- ¿verdad o reto?-

-eeem… verdad.-dijo.-

-es verdad que Kagome te Cali..-pero Inuyasha no lo dejo continuar.-

-elijo reto.-dijo rápidamente.

-eso no se vale… elegiste verdad.-dijo Bankopsu.

-seeh, pero lo pensé mejor..-dijo sonriendo.

-bien, te reto a que beses aahh…-decía dudando, comenzó a mirar a todos hasta que vio a cierta persona apoyada contra la pared hablando con un par de chicas. Sonrió y lo miro.- que beses a Kagome.-dijo.

-¿Kagome?-pregunto incrédulo, Miroku asintió.-

-pero no un simple besito queremos uno excitante, lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo..-dijo Bankopsu.

-en síntesis uno con lengua…-dijo sonriendo Miroku.

-aaa no, beso simple o nada.-dijo cruzándose de brazos Inuyasha.

-¿prefieren que delate tu secreto mejor guardado?-dijo Miroku, el abrió grande los ojos y miro a Kagome quien reía con las chicas.

-¿Cuál¡¿Cuál?!.-decía emocionado Bankopsu.

-Inuyasha antes de conocerlo era…-

-¡bien!-dijo exaltado, Miroku sonrió y el comenzó a caminar hacia Kagome.

---------

-en el baño están haciendo cochinadas…-dijo Kagome riendo, las demás chicas la imitaron.

-¿a que te gustaría ser tu quien esta encerrada allí con…-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala gana, las chicas se giraron y se encontraron a Inuyasha con una sonrisa sexy, se pusieron coloradas y comenzaron a gritar como eufóricas. Kagome rolo los ojos, si lo conocieran en verdad sabrían por que no le gusta.

-eemm… solo quiero...-murmuro acercándose a ella.

Kagome sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir locamente, nuevamente esa sensación rara y escalofriante; se mordió el labio inferior al ver la boca masculina moverse con sensualidad, no era imposible, no podía estarle pasando eso, ella no podía, no podía estar….

Abrió grande los ojos cuando noto unos labios calidos besando los suyos, lo miro, el mantenía los suyos cerrados, concentrándose en ese beso, sintió como el pasaba la lengua por sus labios y tímidamente abrió su boca; haciendo que el metiera su lengua y buscara la suya, dejo escapar un suspiro, sentía como el la apretaba mas contra la pared, su respiración chocaba contra su cara y su boca sabia a licor.

Sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran y su corazón pareciera que quería salirse de su pecho, sus mejillas ardían; el suspiro y se alejo de ella.

El miro sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cerrados, nunca pensó que le gustaría, pero lo raro de todo eso fue su corazón, dio un vuelco al besarla y una corriente eléctrica recorrió desde sus pies hasta su nuca, haciendo que sus vellos se le erizaran.

Allí estaba Kagome, la atrevida chica quien lo había casi torturado en clases, con quien peleaba, con quien había echo esa extraña apuesta, pero que a la vez le gustaba. Simplemente era imposible, el no podía estar sintiendo cosas extrañas hacia ella y mucho menos con ella, no podía, simplemente era..

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que no era un sueño, si no era verdad, el estaba frente a ella mirándola con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de confusión, al igual que ella hacia el.

Ella desvió la mirada y vio a las dos chicas que estaban con ella, estaban gritando emocionas, haciendo que todos los miraran a ellos dos. Se sonrojo aun mas ¿era acaso porno o que? Todos los miraban como moscas.

-eeh…-balbuceo ella, lo volvió a mirar el aun seguía en la misma posición, el acorralándola con su cuerpo y a centímetros de sus labios, sus respiraciones eran calidas y con olor a alcohol.

-beso, beso, beso, beso…-gritaban todos emocionados, el la miraba serio ¿Por qué la seguía mirando?

Con sus manos trato de alejarlo, pero el simplemente no se movía, era como si estuviera pensando o descubriendo algo. Era… irritante.

-Inuyasha… córrete…-murmuro apenas, el en cambio simplemente sonrió y volvió a besarla, poniendo sus manos en su rostro y acariciando con su pulgar; ella los abrazo a el por la cintura, dejándose llevar nuevamente por ese beso, raro, delicioso y exquisito.

-----------

-¿no debería de terminar el reto?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño Bankopsu a Miroku, quienes miraban expectantes esa pareja.

-no, déjalos…-dijo el sonriente.

-es solo a mi o… ¿Inuyasha gusta de Kagome?-le pregunto.

-no te parece, es así…-dijo.

-----------

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, fue lo más anormal que hicieron, ellos dos, dos adolescentes que se odian hasta el infinito, se maltratan y hacían apuestas. Eran la pareja imperfecta ¿o la perfecta?

-eres como Sr. Mojón…-murmuro Kagome riendo.

-claro…-dijo sarcástico.

El le regalo una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla para luego volver con sus amigos quienes lo felicitaron. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada pero luego miro a las dos chicas quienes le decían que era suertuda y demás…

Mañana seria otro día, se olvidaría de esas cosas, ni se acordaba con quien había venido, aah si, con Sr. Mojón, osea Inuyasha, quien besaba de una manera espectacular.

**Lo primero que se les cruzo en la cabeza abra sido... uuugggg q niña asquerosa al poner Sr. Mojon a Inuyasha... y yo les contestare..  
¡Amo al Sr. mojon!! ;)**

Ven que buena soy?? les deje la conti rapido.. si dejan muchos rewiends la conti se las pongo el sabado x la tard o noche  
  
**Sanyonara!!!**

_"solamente soy una niña de pensamientos oscuros en un pais de flores"  
_


	9. Los borrachos dicen la verdad

Yo agradecer por rewiends, yo quererlos...

jaja re cavernicola...

lean x el bien de ustds

**Cáp. 9: ****Cosas extrañas**

Dolor de cabeza, mareo y vomito, valla mañana; se encontraba tirada en el suelo del baño cerca del retrete, su boca apestaba y por lo que apenas pudo notar su cara estaba pálida con terrible ojeras, su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía demasiado.

El estomago comenzó a sentirse como si quisiera expulsar algo y así fue, se acerco a gatas al retrete y largo todo, sin ganas, sin fuerza, ya no tenia nada ¿de donde diablos salía tanto vomito? Nunca había tomado, nunca tomo tanto y hasta llegar a amanecer cruda y vomitando, era algo nuevo. Era como si… estuviese muerta, pero viva a la vez.

–¿Kagome?-golpeo alguien la puerta, era su madre.-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

–si madre, lo que sucede es que Kouga me dio algo para probar anoche y me cayo mal.-dijo apenas.-

–Cuando termines quiero hablar contigo…-dijo su madre para después irse.

Kagome suspiro, ni siquiera se acordaba lo que había hecho anoche, solamente hasta la parte en que unas extrañas le gritaban 'fondo' y luego… luego… aaa si… le había dicho a Inuyasha que era igual que Sr. Mojón. Arrugo la frente… ¿Quién la había traído¿había vuelto sola? No, seguramente no.

Se levanto ayudándose con el lavabo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Hitomi y… ¿Kikio? Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto molesta.

–estas mal primita…-dijo Hitomi mirándola de arriba abajo.

– ¿y tu como crees que este amiga?-dijo Kikio burlonamente.

¿Esa era su amiga? Diablos, su día era el peor de todos…

Las ignoro a ambas, yendo directamente a su habitación en donde abrió la ventana y se tiro boca abajo a su cama, se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta, entonces Kikio y Hitomi entraron como si nada, comenzando a hablar y hacer bullicio.

– ¿Se podrían callar?-pregunto molesta.-

Pero la ignoraron…

Hitomi prendió el equipo, poniendo música como 'Hilary Duff' o 'dance' gruño molesta, si no apagaban esa maldita cosa les pegaría con el enciclopedia para que quedaran desmayadas.

–Ayer vi a tu prima con un par de chicos en un coche plateado…-contaba murmurando Kikio a Hitomi, cosa que Kagome escucho perfectamente.

– ¿enserio?

–si, lo que mas me molesto fue verla muy pegada con Inuyasha…-murmuro molesta.

– ¿Inuyasha? No lo conozco…-dijo dudando.- ¿es lindo?

–Claro, es mi novio, pero esa zorra que esta ahí postrada en esa cama como si fuera discapacitada, me lo quito…-hizo énfasis en 'quito' casi era como un reclamo.

–no lo puedo creer, mi prima haciendo eso…-

–si, además la vi bebiendo cerveza…-

Kagome se harto y se levanto de su cama, encontrándolas sentadas en el suelo, la miraron y ella se acerco, apago el equipo, agarro de la muñeca a Kikio y a Hitomi y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las saco afuera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, escucho como ellas la insultaban, pero no le importo, solamente quería paz, quería… dormir….

----------

Sus alientos se mezclaban en uno, sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente haciendo que ambos cada tanto dejaran escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, el la sostenía por la cintura y ella envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, para así disfrutar mas el momento.

El bullicio de la gente a su alrededor, la música y los gritos eufóricos hacían imposible escuchar lo que el le susurraba entre medio de los besos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos mirándose sonrientes, ella con sus labios rojos lo tentaban más a besarla.

No estaban concientes de lo que hacían, no sabían lo que hacían, estaban dejándose llevar por instintos y por el alcohol que se había apoderado de sus cerebros y cuerpos. El sonrió ampliamente volviendo a besarla.

–te amo…-murmuraron ambos entre medio de los besos.

---------

Se despertó abriendo los ojos abiertamente, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía sudor en la frente, era un sueño, un sueño bastante real se podía decir.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, analizando ese… sueño.

Estaba besándose con… Inuyasha.

El le había dicho… te amo… y… ella le había…

Pego un gritito y se tapo la cara con sus manos, no podía ser posible, ella no podía haber dicho eso o hacer eso…

Ahora el reiría de ella, no esperen… era un sueño ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Se levanto de la cama ya tranquila, había sido un estupido sueño, bastante real para su gusto y valla que parecía real ese beso…

---------

–Yo no dije eso.-volvió a negar el cruzándose de brazos.

–te digo que siii…-insistía Miroku.

Estaban en la casa de Inuyasha, el recostado en su cama, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada en el techo; mientras que Miroku estaba sentado en el suelo mirando un póster de una chica.

Había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunque gracias a Kami, no había vomitado, y gracias a una aspirina había estado como nuevo. Pero a las pocas horas el dolor volvió cuando apareció Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida, contándole todo lo que recordaba de la fiesta y hasta lo que Inuyasha había echo en esa fiesta y valla que se llevo una sorpresa.

Aunque mucho no le gusto, hasta juraba que Miroku mentía, por que si el estaba ebrio no recordaría nada como el, pero según el solamente bebió jugo de manzana, claro, juego de manzana con alcohol.

–mira Inuyasha, bebimos mucho, pero yo recuerdo lo mejor de la fiesta, no recuerdo que diablos te decía, pero lo único que recuerdo fue a ti y a Kagome besándose…-volvió a repetir ya perdiendo la paciencia.

–Ni me lo creo, yo besándome con ella… irónico.-murmuro sarcástico.

Miroku suspiro.

–también recuerdo, que cuando me acerque tu y ella murmuraron… 'te amo'.-dijo con un tono de melosidad cuando dijo TE AMO.

–eso si que no me lo creo

–acaso no conoces la frase de… -hizo una pausa y miro a Inuyasha serio.- ¿los borrachos dicen la verdad?-pregunto.

El lo miro incrédulo, valla frase; quedo pensativo, no sabia que creer, Miroku podía estar mintiendo pero a la vez no.

Suspiro

No amaba a Kagome, así que no pudo decir la verdad ¿o si? Ya, ni modo, el no lo recordaba y ella seguramente tampoco, así que… ¿para que dar tanta vuelta? Ninguno de los dos sabia que hizo en esa fiesta, así que… fin de la discusión.

---------

Al otro día…

–La directora se entero de los exámenes hechos por mi –le contaba Kagome a Sango.

– ¿Tu le hacías los exámenes? –pregunto asombrada.

–cierto, no sabes esa parte de la historia –recordó –pero, igual… yo me desquite y les hice los exámenes mal, tan mal que la directora los obligo a ir a primer año de nuevo y yo quede como la buena, pero ahora –suspiro y miro al grupito –No se quien fue que se entero y le contó toda la verdad a la directora, obviamente los que salieron castigados fueron ellos y en parte yo, pero nada importante, pero lo que si tomo como un castigo horrible… es que ellos volvieron al mismo año que antes –la miro –ósea, esta en la misma clase que nosotras…

– ¿Inuyasha, Kikio y Ayumi? –pregunto. Kagome asintió y Sango suspiro –Que tan malo puede ser…

–Cambiemos de tema¿Practicamos para mañana? –le pregunto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Mañana tenemos volley… y como el grupito va a estar, es obvio que tomaran droga para tener mas fuerza y ganarnos en el juego de mañana, pero obviamente que nosotras no las dejaremos ¿verdad?

–Cla-claro –balbuceo dudosa Sango. Kagome sonrió.

–Eemm... Bien, ya vengo… -anuncio corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

Tres minutos después, apareció Kagome con una pelota de baskett ya que de volley no había, por que el gimnasio estaba cerrado y le tuvo que sacar a un chico que pasaba por allí la pelota. Ambas se pusieron frente a frente y Kagome empezó…

–Oye… mira quien viene allí –dijo apuntando con su dedo, mientras que esperaba que Sango golpeara de abajo la pelota.

Sango se dio vuelta y Kagome no se había dado cuenta y le pego una vez mas a la pelota, pero esta vez había sido tan fuerte que la pelota había sido disparada a otro lugar…

– ¡¡Perritas cuidado!! –le grito Kagome. Sango se dio vuelta asustada y Kagome le hizo seña la pelota que iba directo a Sakura, la fiel amiga de Kikio.

Sakura se dio vuelta, y cuando noto la pelota y quiso esquivarla, había sido demasiado tarde, la pelota le había pegado en la cara, justo en la nariz, haciéndole que le sangre…

– ¡Dios! –exclamo Sango horrorizada. Kagome hizo una mueca.

–Si preguntan quien fue…

-------

– ¡OH my good, Sakura! –grito Kikio corriendo hacia ella, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada -¿Estas bien? –le pregunto. Las demás chicas comenzaron a gritar, haciendo alboroto -¡Háblame¡No mueras! –le grito zamarreándola. Sakura gimió de dolor y puso su mano en su nariz.

–Me duele mucho –sollozo.

–Estarás bien, Sakura-chan –animo Ayumi.

–No. No estaré bien, se que… se que no sobreviviré luego de esto –dijo con voz dolida. Ayumi la abrazo –Ki-Kikio… siempre serás mi mejor friend y… y… quiero... Quiero pedirte una última cosa… -pidió.

–Lo que tú quieras…

–Venga la muerte de mi nariz –dijo desmayándose.

– ¡¡NOOOOOOO!! –grito Ayumi desesperada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

–Sakura… -murmuro Kikio.

----------

–Kagome, la directora y los profesores se están acercando al cadáver… -le informo Sango. Kagome suspiro.

–Mañana estará bien –dijo sin importancia.

–Bueno, desde aquí parece como si fuera que ah muerto –dijo riendo entre dientes. Miro nuevamente al escena –eemm… creo que Kikio viene hacia aquí… -le contó. Kagome miro de reojo en donde estaba Sakura y si, Kikio estaba caminando hacia ella.

--------

–Hora de muerte… -dijo un joven mirando su reloj – tres y treinta horas –dijo escribiéndolo.

– ¡No estoy muerta! –grito Sakura.

–Ah…-dijo riendo.

Inuyasha que estaba allí rolo los ojos.

– ¿Y Kikio? –pregunto buscándola. Sakura y Ayumi le señalaron con el dedo –Demonios –suspiro cansado caminando hacia las chicas.

Inuyasha observo como ambas se gritaban, en cualquier momento darían paso a las piñas así que se acerco a ellas.

– ¡Cállense ya!-grito Inuyasha.

– ¡Tu no te metas!-le gritaron ambas, Inuyasha hizo señal de paz y se alejo de ellas.

–Amigo... dan miedo.-decía Miroku poniendo una mano en su hombro. Inuyasha asintió.

– ¡¡eres patética, repugnante y una cualquiera!!-le grito Kikio a Kagome.

–perdón... aquí la única zorra ¡eres tu! Come…

–ya, ya, ya... niñas... cálmense...-interrumpió la profesora tranquilamente.-analizaremos los hechos en dirección...-dijo sonriéndoles.

Kagome y Kikio se miraron con repugnancia y comenzaron a caminar hacia dirección. Kikio iba adelante, dando grande zancadas, mientras que Kagome iba tranquilamente detrás de ella.  
Inuyasha y los demás que estaban allí, comenzaron ir detrás de ellas, ya que no se querían perder ningún detalle de lo sucedido.

–Bien… ¿que sucedió?-pregunto el directora.

–esta cosa que esta aquí.-decía Kagome mientras apuntaba con el dedo.-me empezó a insultar por que sin querer le golpee con la pelota a la amiguita…

– ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió Kikio?-pregunto el directora, kikio tenia sus ojos tapados con sus manos.- ¿kikio?-preguntaba preocupado.

–seguramente aquí se hace la niña buena, vamos puta demuestra la gran perra que ahí en ti.-decía molesta Kagome.

–cuide sus modales Higurashi, es usted una maleducada, no permito a gente como usted en mi instituto.-decía la directora enojada.

–Si lo siento.-decía apenada Kagome.

–bien… ¿Kikio que le sucede?-preguntaba preocupada la directora.

– ¡ya le dije! Se hace la inocente por que no le pregunta a mis amigas¡ellas vieron como me grito e insulto! Después de todo... por lo que noto... se hace la mala afuera pero aquí dentro... frente a usted... es una GATA indefensa.-decía Kagome con sonrisa triunfal, aun así Kikio siguió tapándose los ojos, la directora la miro con reproche y le iba a decir algo pero Kagome interrumpió.- ¿que me va a decir? Si me va a expulsar voy a aprovechar mi tiempo en insultarla... ¿no miedosita? Venga... muestra que debajo de esa mascara eres una loca esquizofrenia... eres patética Kikio... te haces la mala, pero no te sabes defender, después de todo... siempre fuimos mejores que tu... en todo... –decía Kagome.

–Señorita Kagome cállese.-le dijo en tono de amenaza la directora.

–algo mas Kikio... tu novio... si... Inuyasha me beso... y admitió que le gusto...-decía haciendo énfasis en novio y beso, volvió a sonreír.- ¿y sabes que mas? Me dijo que te iba a cortar¿sabes por que? Por que eres cargosa, fastidiosa, odiosa, insoportable, intolerable y una... puta.-dijo riendo.

–Señorita, usted esta castigada –dijo molesta la directora.

– ¿y Kikio? Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo así... ¿o...?-

Kikio se destapo los ojos y dejo ver que estaba furiosa, su mandíbula estaba tensa y apretaba sus puños, Kagome sonrió de medio lado, había conseguido que kikio se enojara de verdad.

– ¿que paso? La gatita dejo ver su lado...-pero no pudo continuar por que Kikio se tiro encima de ella cayéndose ambas al suelo, Kikio con todo su odio le pego una cachetada, haciendo que a Kagome le salga un hilito de sangre en el labio.

–OH... no pensé que eras luchadora.-decía riéndose, la directora se levanto y separo a Kikio.-después... me dices a mi que yo soy la que tiene un hombrecito dentro... pero... tu... me has ganado.-decía sonriendo.

– ¡cállate perra¡Eso solamente eres¡Una perra... ¡maldita sea suélteme!-gritaba Kikio.

–Higurashi no la quiero ver por aquí, haga algo y vallase a su casa mañana ya veremos su castigo -grito la directora.

–Bien.-murmuro Kagome.

Al salir se encontró con todos escuchando los gritos. Rolo los ojos y todos miraron su labio inferior, pero no les presto atención. Se acerco a Sango sonriendo.

– ¿Qué sucedió Kag? –pregunto preocupada.

–Esa maldita loca... me pego –dijo rolando los ojos y limpiándose con su uniforme la sangre de su labio inferior.

– ¿¡Como que te pego!?

–Si, me pego. Es simple, pero en fin, cierto… la dire ahora te llamara para que testifiques en contra de Kikio –le aviso sonriendo y yéndose hacia su casillero.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su labio le dolía aun mas, ya que apenas se había sanado el golpe que le había dado la morocha de la otra noche. Suspiro abriendo el casillero y sacando su mochila. Su madre la castigaría y le gritaría tanto que quedaría afónica…

–Sabes el papel de mala te sienta bien –dijo una voz a sus espaldad. Kagome lo miro de reojo.

–No me moleste Inuyasha, no estoy de humor –advirtió. Se giro y el estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Trago saliva nerviosamente.

–Solamente te daba un cumplido –dijo sonriendo y acercándose mas a ella.

–Ah pues gracias –dijo tratando de salirse de alado de el, pero este la habían encerrado entre sus brazos, por lo que sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente.

El sin decir mas nada le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo de ella riendo.

– ¡voy ganando! –le grito riendo. Kagome apretó sus puños fuertemente, se dio media vuelta y le pego una patada al casillero.

–Maldita sea –mascullo molesta.

Por un momento, con el problema de Kikio había olvidado la apuesta… pero ahora si, debía hacer algo para ganar.

**¡Taran! (brazos estirados y una sonrisa boluda) ¿Q les parecio? deja un rewiend!! horrible? deja un rewiend!! kieren conti?? deja un rewined!! y no se olviden... click en GO y los llevara al paiso de los rewiends... ya.. la noche me afecta mejor me largo asta la proxima... (si es q ahi proxima)**

sanyonara!!!

los kiero... (ya, ya mucho amor... ¡¡puag!!)


	10. Juegos salvajes

_100 rewiends! q emocion! (bueno 100 no, 98 pero para mi son 100) voy a llorar.. ahora x eso.. entre mañana y pasado a la madrugada pongo conti  
x cierto.. faltan 7 capis para el final u.u aah.. no nos olvidemos del lemon.. ¬¬ jejeje...  
yo estoi mas emocionada q usteds.. jejeje  
weee la dejo leer..._

**Cáp. 10: ****juegos salvajes.**

Ese martes, había concurrido a clases normalmente, al parecer la directora se había olvidado del castigo ¡y estaba feliz! Bueno, aparte de esa felicidad, había soñado nuevamente con el beso no deseado de Inuyasha.

Giro su mirada y miro a Inuyasha, quien jugaba con su lapicera azul y miraba con sueño al profesor, miro nuevamente al frente, el sueño del beso la estaba atormentando, esos constantes '_te amo_' la estaban matando.

Una por que no sabía si era verdad o un sueño.

Dos por que si era verdad, ella no puedo decir eso por que no amaba a Inuyasha

Y tres… debía terminar con la apuesta.

El timbre sonó, agarro sus cosas y salio rápidamente del salón, se encontró a Sango guardando sus cosas en su casillero, con su habitual look, nada más que hoy había traído el cabello recogido con dos colitas caigas; frunció el ceño y guardo sus cosas, debía cambiar a esa chica o iba a morir de vergüenza.

Cerró el casillero y se encamino hacia Sango, ella se giro con dos libros en su mano de trigonometría. 

Kagome suspiro.

–hola Kag…-saludo ella animadamente.

–hey… -le saco los libros de su mano y con la mirada incrédula de ella puesta en Kagome tiro sus libros en el tacho de la basura.

– ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto corriendo hacia ella y tratando de recuperar sus libros, cosa que Kagome se lo impidió.

–desde hoy… seremos punketas.-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¿ah?.-dijo sin entender Sango.

–punketas, chicas con estilo, anarquistas, creadoras de problemas… chicas problemáticas… pensamientos oscuros y sangrientos, maldad pura… ¿te suena?.-pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

–eeeh…-balbuceo Sango mirando el tacho.

–mira¿quieres seguir siendo una nerd buena para nada¿Quieres seguir escuchando las risas de todos esos bufones sin vida?.-pregunto.

Sango ladeo la cabeza y miro un grupo de rubias con uniforme de porristas, la miraban a ella y reían; Sango agacho la mirada a sus pies.

–yo ya eh aguantado a todas esas rubias con la cabeza llena de mierda…-murmuro con desprecio y mirándolas.

Kagome le enseño el dedo del medio al parecer la que era la capitana y la otra le devolvió el gesto sacándole la lengua.

–besa mi trasero.-le grito Kagome girándose y mirando a Sango.- vamos¿Cuál es tu decisión?-pregunto impaciente.

–eeeh... pero… no quiero perder mis calificaciones… yo...-balbuceo mirándola, Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

–bien, has lo que quieras.-murmuro picándole la frente y yéndose.

Sango miro nuevamente al suelo apretando sus puños contra su pecho; levanto la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con esas rubias perfectas, suspiro y se giro mirando para donde se había ido Kagome, detestaba su vida y debía admitir que Kagome era genial y no se creía la gran cosa, solamente estaba buscando encajar en algún sitio o no lo hacia, pero algunas personas la conocían.

– ¡Kagome!.-la llamo corriendo hacia ella, Kagome paro en seco y con una sonrisa satisfecha la miro.-

-dime…

–Bien, seré una punketa.-dijo decidida, Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Cuál será tu pensamiento desde hoy?-pregunto.

–Que se pudran todos.-dijo con aire de grandeza, Kagome le pego pequeñas palmas en su hombro y la abrazo.

–Genial, ahora debemos cambiarte de look.-murmuro, Sango la miro.-

–pero… ¿Qué tengo?

Kagome paro en seco y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿pretendes que así vestida te tomen enserio?-pregunto sarcástica.

–no… bueno… yo…-balbuceo.

–Ya, mira… después de las clases iremos de compras.-dijo sonriendo.

– ¿no seremos punketas?.-preguntaba frunciendo el ceño.

–eeemm.. si…-frunció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco, luego la miro.- será como… ser… un día de fresas, pero en realidad iremos a una rokeria.-comento.

-------------------

Luego de salir de la clase de historia, ambas estaban yendo hacia la siguiente clase de gimnasia; entraron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron, poniéndose en short azul con una remera blanca y unos tennis. 

–Bien chicas… hoy haremos… hamball.-comento la profesora.- quiero dos capitanas…-miro a todas las chicas.- bien… Higurashi y Himura… vengan aquí…-llamo la profesora.

Ambas se pararon frente a las otras chicas, separadas por 15 centímetros.

–bien Himura… elige.-ordeno la profesora.

–eemm…-puso una mano en su mentón y miro a todas de arriba abajo.- Misa… Saku, obvio…y emm…-comenzó a hacer un ruido raro mientras dudaba.

Kagome tanto esperar se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y con las manos detrás de su espalda para apoyarse.

–Yuka…-Eligio después de un rato, Kagome suspiro.- y… Eri.-termino sonriendo.

Las chicas se pusieron alrededor de ella, dándole gracias por elegirlas, por lo que, como ese día eran pocas, Kagome quedo con los restos, Sango, Tomoyo, Ino y Sarah. Se levanto del suelo siendo ayudada por Sango.

–bien chicas, pónganse en sus posiciones…-ordeno la profe.

Kagome quedo en el medio, a su derecha Sango e Ino y a su izquierda Tomoyo y Sarah.

–Dejaremos que la suerte elija.-dijo acercándose a ambos equipos.- cara o seca.-pregunto la profe a Kagome.

–seca.-contesto.

La profesora tiro la moneda para arriba y la dejo caer al suelo, por lo que cayó cara… el equipo de Kikio sacaba.

Misa era el arquero del equipo de Kikio y Sarah del equipo de Kagome, que era del lado derecho. Yuca marcaba a Tomoyo; Sakura a Ino y Sango a Eri. Ambos equipos estaba en sus posiciones. Kikio con la pelota a la altura de su pecho.

– ¡Comiencen!-grito la profe.

Kikio lanzo la pelota a Yuca, quien la agarro de inmediato y comenzó a picarla, siendo corrida por Sarah, quien de un ligero movimiento ella se la quito, quien se giro y se la tiro a Kagome de una, la comenzó a picar hacia el arco, alado estaba Sango, se la tiro a ella y Sango la tiro al arco, que fue atajada, como la pelota pico en la pared, salio nuevamente afuera; Kagome la agarro y la lanzo nuevamente, marcando el primer tanto.

–GOOLL…-grito alzando las manos Kagome, las chicas de su equipo la felicitaron y volvieron a sus puestos.

------------

Quince minutos había pasado, el equipo de Kagome iba ganando; 15 a 10; con goles casi de Kagome y de Sango. Era el último minuto que quedaba por lo que el equipo de Kikio sacaba.

Lanzo la pelota a Eri, que torpemente la agarro y comenzó a picarla, se la tiro a Yuca y ella a Kikio. Kagome se interpuso en el camino sacándola la pelota y picándola. Paro en seco, apunto al puntería y…

La pelota le pego en medio del estomago, tan fuerte que Misa escupió saliva, todas fueron corriendo hacia ella, menos Kagome que quedo en el mismo lugar, cruzadas de brazos y con una pierna flexionada.

No le había echo nada, solamente un golpecito un simple rose, nada de otro mundo…

------------------

–debido a que… el hamball es muy… salvaje, para ustedes, jugaremos voley, de dos contra dos…-explico la profesora todos asintieron-. Y la señorita Misa esta en enfermería… y como su respiración se dificulto… pasara esta clase.-comento.

–Higurashi… y Kitoki…-llamo la profesora, ambas se acercaron-. Ustedes dos contra… Himura y… Kinomoto…-

–Espere… ¿Por qué siempre son las mismas?-pregunto Yuca molesta.

–no se, me caen bien.-contesto la profesora.

Se pusieron en medio de la cancha, siendo divididas por una red; Kikio estaba haciéndole señas obscenas a Kagome, quien solamente suspiraba y rolaba los ojos. Sango estaba de cabiz baja, ya que Sakura le estaba diciendo algo, solamente moviendo los labios.

–Higurashi… comience.-ordeno la profesora tocando el silbato.

------------

–Amigo, te digo que veremos lo mejor del mundo.-decía entusiasmado Miroku entrando al gimnasio.

–no lo se Miroku, si nos descubren estamos muertos…-decía dudoso Inuyasha.

– ¿desde cuando te preocupa eso?

Ambos se sentaron en unas bancas y observaron a las chicas jugar.

– ¿Esa es Kagome?-pregunto asombrado Miroku.

–pues… si.-contesto.

–esta… ¡buenísima!-grito entusiasmado.

–Ni que fuera tanto…-dijo desviando la mirada Inuyasha.

– ¿ni que fuera tanto¡Estas loco¡Mírala!-decía agarrándolo de la cara y haciendo que mire a Kagome.

–es… es…

– ¡hermosa! Igual que su amiga… ¿Cómo se llamara?-murmuraba dudoso. 

–no lo se… pero…

No podía dejar de mirar a Kagome, la veía saltar, correr hasta su posición entusiasmada, gritando cosas como loca o simplemente saltando de alegría cuando marcaba tanto. ¿Desde cuando le parecía linda? Era mas que eso, pero en cierta forma, no era la misma Kagome que conocía, por que siempre la veía molesta o haciendo perversiones, que no le molestaba obviamente, pero feliz así… contenta jamás…

Suspiro.

–ahí ya te pico el bicho con alas.-dijo rolando los ojos Miroku-. Sabía que era una enfermedad contagiosa eso del amor… primero Kouga, que se enamoro de una pelirroja con lentes y con aparatos de ortodoncia…-contaba Miroku.

Aunque la pelirroja no era fea, si no que tenia una manera rara de vestirse y de ver la vida, quizás eso fue lo que Kouga vio que lo fascino, por suerte el no estaba aun enfermo y debía aprovechar al máximo de las chicas, antes de morir de amor…

---------------

Un chillido, era una de las amigas de Kikio, Sakura que al pegarle a la pelota se había roto una uña, Kagome rolo sus ojos, si que eran patéticas.

La primera suplente era Yuca así que tuvo que ir al lugar de Sakura a la derecha, le toco a kikio sacar la pelota en esa ronda y cuando iba a tirar...

PAAFF

Un pelotazo en la cabeza a Kagome lo que hizo que su cabeza bajara y quedara con la vista al suelo, apretó sus puños y se aguanto las ganas de cruzar esa red estupida y pegarle...

–Perdón profesora... es que... no me sale muy bien el saque... –dijo kikio con un todo arrepentido, pero eso no se lo creía ni ella, si claro… ahora se hacia la niña buena... como no.

–No te preocupes kikio... sigue tratando... –dijo la profesora tranquila, ahora estaba del lado de ella¿Quien se creía...¿Que ella era un que? Estaba al borde de tirarse por un precipicio pero respiro hondo y suspiro, y volvió a su posición...

Kikio se estaba preparando para su saque... estaba por pegarle y...

PAAFF..

Por estar distraída le pego en la frente, cerca de sus ojos y que a causa de que la pelota estaba sucia le entro suciedad en sus hermosos ojitos. La profesora comenzó a darle indicaciones a Kikio de comer sacar y bla, bla, bla… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era mentira? Bah, para que preguntar, la profesora era media rarita, seguramente se enamoro de las fallas físicas y mentales de Kikio.

Un amor de colegio… 

La profesora Victoria Kikio anormales.

Un asco.

Daba asco del solo imaginárselo.

Uuuggg… le dieron nauseas y rió por lo bajo, su mente comenzaba a crear cosas raras y repugnantes.

A todo esto, la profesora se acerco a Kagome mirándole la frente con una mirada penetrante ¿Qué se traía en manos? Después de todo ella era la victima y Kikio la atacante; ya le pegaría una que la dejaría desmayada por un buen tiempo…

–Higurashi, saque usted.-dijo la profesora perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome antes de agarrar la pelota le hizo una L con sus dedos a Kikio y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, con hipocresía, claro. Kikio simplemente gruño y le dijo algo a Yuca.

Kagome pico unos segundos la pelota y dirigió su mirada a kikio quien estaba de espaldas, y le resulto tentador, tiro la pelota al aire y se lo tiro directo a kikio pegándole en la cabeza y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, sin duda le había salido mas que bien...

–idiota... –murmuro Kagome, mientras veía como se acercaban a ella, la profesora la giro y de su nariz le salio sangre y estaba inconciente, la profesora le hizo una seña y le grito que se fuera por un reporte.

Rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba, Kikio la había buscado, era todo tan injusto…

------------

Bien, lo lindo que tenia se había ido por el tacho de basura en el mismo momento en que Kikio le pego y que ella le devolvió, en definitiva ¿no era tierna, cariñosa y amable? Al parecer no. La vio mover sus labios y apretar sus puños.

Advertencia… no te acerques a ella…

Se grabo esas palabras en su cabeza.

---------

–maldita hipócrita… ¿Quién diablos se cree?.-refunfuñaba Kagome.

Levanto la mirada histérica y se encontró con cuatros ojos mirándola a ella, dos dorados y un par azules. Suspiro, ahora la seguían… ¡que bien¡Fantástico!.

Malditos pervertidos… merecían una patada en sus partes…

–hey Kagome…- la saludo Miroku.

Ella la ignoro.

–Miroku… esta mala… yo que tu me cayo..-le murmuro Inuyasha a Miroku, cosa que Kagome escucho y frunció el ceño.- me da mala espina… yo creo que esta echa una machona…-volvió a murmurar.

– ¿a quien le dices machona!.-le grito pasando a su lado y parando.

Miroku e Inuyasha la observaban desde abajo, mirándola con miedo, esos ojitos cafés estaban lleno de furia.

–eh…-balbucearon los dos.

Kagome rolo los ojos y suspiro.

–Son unos maricas.-les espeto, Inuyasha se levanto indignado, dispuesto a decirles unas palabras pero un grito se lo prohibió.

– ¡Higurashi le di una orden me parece!-le grito la profesora.

Kagome gruño.

– maldita sea.-murmuro yéndose nuevamente

**Bueno, gracias por sus rewiends pero me temo que les tengo que dar una mala noticia...  
Mi computadora tiene un virus, y poor esas cosas de la vida, solamente dura prendida 10 minutos y se apaga... x eso me compraran una nueva, pero dentro de tres meses, como maximo... si..., se los queria decir al princio del finc pero no queria arruinarles la lectura..  
naaah mentira, como creen.. xD perdonen pero esq se me pego la onda de Kagome y se me dio por molestar y hacer bromas a todo el mundo... jaja  
Weee dejen un rewiend! y yo les traere la contii...  
seguramente dentro de su ser estaran diciendo..**

**pendeja de mi... **

xD si quieren diganmelo, no me enojare descargense con su sicologa...  
los kiere...

evanlauri

www . metroflog . com / laurikpa

entren 

**x cierto... seguramente mui pocas sabran lo q es el hamball... bueno es un juego muy parecido al basket... no mas q la pelota se puede picar maximo de tres veses y en ves de ensestar es tirarla al arco  
ahora si no saben q es basket... eso ya es sin palabras xD**


	11. Encerrados

_como lo prometi! _

**Cáp. 11: ****Encerrados...**

La hora en la detención pasaba lenta y aburrida; había muchos chicos allí adentro y era la única chica. La mujer que te hacia firmar el papel vigilaba a todos de reojo mientras leía un diario viejo y comía una dona.

Maldita chancha, deberían de encerrarla por maltrato. _(Sin ganas d ofender...)_

No, maltrato no, pero esa mirada daba miedo, además de que ella estaba en la posición más cómoda, con sus asquerosos pies arriba de la mesa. Odiaba a esos preceptores o como se hacían llamar, siempre creyéndose los mejores.

Suspiro mientras abría una revista que había en su mesa, toda de chicas en bikinis, malditos degenerados. ¿Quién había sido el pervertido que se olvido esa revista? Seguramente Miroku, por lo que apenas escuchaba el coleccionaba esas revistas, se ve que con las chicas reales no le alcanzaba. Llegaba un momento en que dices… 

¡iiuukk esos labios lo tocaron todos!

Y terminas siendo una mas para su libro de record.

Lanzo la revista a un rincón y se recostó en la mesa mirando a su izquierda. Había un chico de pelo rubio y estaba durmiendo o eso creía.

–Higurashi, su hora termino.-anuncia la preceptora. Kagome se levanto de mala gana y salio de allí a pasos lentos.

Miro para todos lados ¿A dónde iría? Tenia clases de… sociales, bah… al diablo esas clases, todos dormían. 

------------------

Había pasados dos gloriosas horas de puro sueño, estuvo durmiendo en una banca hasta que fue despertada por Sango, quien le gritaba como loca que la profesora Sukiomi le había desaprobado el trimestre. Pero no le hizo caso y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

–Kagome…

La llamaba alguien en medio de la oscuridad, se giro tratando de encontrar quien la llamaba.

–Kagome… despierta..-le decían pegándole pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla.

–Pero si aun no terminan las clases…-murmuro dormida girándose nuevamente.

–es que Kikio aviso a la directora que te encontró durmiendo y si la dire te ve, llamara a tu madre.-informo esa voz. Kagome gruño de mala gana y abrió lentamente los ojos pestañando varias veces.

– ¿Dónde esta…?.-pregunto tallándose los ojos y tratando de ver quien la despertó.

–viene hacia aquí

Se levanto tambaleándose, miro a su lado y allí estaba Sarah, la de la clase de gimnasia. Sonrió agradecida y miro a su alrededor, apenas comenzaban a salir al recreo.

–yo me iré a la cafetería… ¡Sanyonara!.-saludo yéndose.

Kagome se rasco la nuca y comenzó a caminar yendo hacia el baño. Cuando cruzo la puerta, todos la miraban de arriba abajo, como si fuera un bicho raro… ¡y eso que no era nueva! Y encima de todo, los conocía, entonces… ¿Por qué la miraban así?.

Decidió ignorarlos, se metió al baño, en donde estaba vació. Suspiro y se acerco al lavabo en donde se lavo la cara y se mojo el cabello.

– ¿Qué rumores andas diciendo ahora?-le reprocho una voz ronca detrás de ella, se asombro y se giro cuando escucho un 'clic' por parte de la puerta.

– ¿Inuyasha?.-pregunto incrédula. El estaba parado con la cara molesta alado de la puerta cerrada con cerrojo. Dio pasos hacia atrás chocando con la pequeña mesa.

– ¡vamos¡Contesta!.-le ordeno el acercándose hacia ella.

– ¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundida, el rió levemente.

–No te hagas, Higurashi…-dijo burlonamente.- todos en la institución andan diciendo que tu y yo nos acostamos.-le espeto serio. Ella sonrió con burla.

– ¿Crees que yo soy capaz de decir semejante cochinada?-pregunto irónica. El se acerco más a ella- perdona, pero para tu información, prefiero acostarme con el más asqueroso de aquí a que contigo-dijo riendo y arreglándose un poco el cabello con sus manos.

–ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú-le dijo, ella borro su sonrisa-

–mira mi vida, no tengo ninguna intención de andar diciendo esas cosas por toda la escuela, total… ¿Qué gano con eso¡Nada! Solamente que me escriban en la frente-hizo una pausa y tomo aire- ¡otra perrita más para la lista de Inuyasha Taisho!- le espeto.

–seguramente… ¿Por qué no?

–No quiero ser como tu noviecita doña cargosa-le dijo burlonamente.

–tienes razón, pero te encantaría

Estaba a centímetros de su rostro, ambos se miraban a los ojos con furia, como queriendo competir.

Inuyasha dejo de mirar sus ojos y miro sus labios, estaban entre abiertos.

– ¿Sigue la apuesta?-murmuro cerca de sus labios. Ella aun no caía que el estaba apunto de besarla, quedo como hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados.

Ella se mordió los labios sin darse cuenta, quería contestarle. Pestaño varias veces y bajo la mirada avergonzada, sentía sus mejillas arder ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?.

–claro INU-tomo su mochila y paso por su lado- ahora si no te importa… debo ir a clases- sujeto el pomo de la puerta y la giro pero esta no se abría- no abre-murmuro.

–quítale el seguro, tonta-le dijo burlonamente y acercándose a ella.

Kagome le quito el seguro, pero por más que intentara el deseado 'clic' jamás se escucho. 

–No abre-dijo girando el pomo varias veces.

–Haber, córrete-ordeno el quitando la mano de ella.

---------

Después de intentar varias veces abrir la puerta, gritar, quejarse y demás no lograron abrirla, era como si… se hubieran quedado encerrados a propósito y como si sus gritos fueran murmullos imposibles de escuchar.

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared e Inuyasha en el rincón, ambos separados por una gran distancia. Cada tanto se miraban, pero eran rápidas e inexpresivas.

– ¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunto molesta Kagome.

–yo no te miro-contesto de mala gana.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, Kagome extendió sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con sus pies. Seguramente ya había pasado una hora de encerrados ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de sus existencias? Bueno, por lo menos la de ella, por que la de el seguramente era como reemplazarlo con un niño idiota y retrasado. O ¿Cómo era posible que Sango u otra chica no entraran al baño? Inuyasha ¿Qué hacia ahí? Era baños de chicas ¿o ahora no sabia leer? Al diablo, estaba encerrada con el en un baño ni tan grande ni tan chiquito.

Inuyasha la miro y noto como estaba seria y pensativa, quizás estaba planeando un plan o quizás algo peor. Quizás ese algo peor sea bueno.

– ¿no pensaras en violarme, verdad?-pregunto serio Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro y le saco la lengua.

–pequeño pervertido

–pervertido, pero lindo-decía vanidoso. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

–Yo no veo a ningún chico lindo por aquí-dijo desviando la mirada.

–no decías eso en la fiesta-dijo sonriendo. Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Qué dije?-pregunto preocupada.

–que era el muchacho mas lindo sobre la tierra-contesto tranquilamente.

–Ya, si claro y tú como idiota te la creíste-dijo divertida.

–Me besaste-le espeto el acercándose a ella gateándose.

–No es verdad, tu me besaste a mí-dijo molesta.

El se sentó a hurtadilla frente a ella.

–Me quisiste violar e intentaste hacerme algo en el patio-dijo desafiándola.

–Pues tú no eres un ángel ¡eh!-exclamo.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

–lo obvio

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose serios. Kagome frunció los labios y se mojo los labios sin perder de vista los labios de el. Inuyasha trago saliva y se acerco más a ella.

Kagome sonrió apenas, se había acordado de la apuesta una buena forma de ganar. Maldito Inuyasha, ahora sabría quien era la mejor.

Se acerco a el, entre abriendo lentamente sus labios. Inuyasha puso sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Estaban apunto de besarse y…

–no creerás que quería besarte de verdad… ¿o si?-dijo divertida separándose enseguida.

–Púdrete-exclamo frustrado, ella rió levemente y se recostó en la pared.

Quedaron en silencio, el se sentó en el mismo lugar que estaba antes y la observaba cada tanto, pero termino cerrando los ojos, para así descansar sus hermosos ojos. Le hablo, le pregunto cosas, pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba y se escuchaban suspiros cansados de ella. ¿Será que no le gustaba su presencia¿Tanto lo odiaba¿o lo odiaba por ser apuesto y atraerle a ella? Bueno, sea como sea, se estaba aburriendo y al parecer no tenían pensando buscarlos por un buen rato.

Suspiro abriendo los ojos y mirándola, estaba mirándose las uñas mientras movía sus labios, estaba cantando. ¿Acaso no podía cantar más fuerte para no aburrirse ambos¡Era tan egoísta! Pensaba solamente en ella. 

Miro sus zapatillas, valla… necesitaban un buen lavado, bueno eso mas tarde, cuando salga de allí, si es que tenían pensado buscarlos. Miro su muñeca, en una parte tenia un corazón rojo, con una flecha atravesándola y un te amo de por medio. Ese dibujo se lo había echo Kikio. Rolo los ojos, mojo un dedo con saliva y comenzó a refregárselo, tratando de quitar eso. No era que no le gustara, pero quizás… si fuera de otra persona ni siquiera se bañaría.

_I love you, I never…_maldita canción cursi¿no se le podía haber ocurrido otra canción? Pero ya que estaba. Miro de reojo a Inuyasha que estaba limpiándose el brazo, era un cerdo sucio y cochino. ¿Por qué no se lavaba con agua¿Tanto miedo le tenia? 

_I love you so much that my heart exploited of love_ esa canción era tipo una balada que vivía cantando Kikio cuando se la cruzaba, que bueno, por ahora ya no era tanto, por tampoco la veía en el salón, ya que había vuelto a primero.

–hahaha-rió divertida. Inuyasha la miro asustado, ella lo noto y se cayó enseguida-

Debería de hacer mas cosas como esas, tratarla mal, haber… ¿Qué le podía hacer¿Cortarle el pelo¿Pintarle con verde fluorescente¿Hacerle comer un caramelo que le pinte los dientes¿Mojarle el pantalón y decir que se hizo pis enzima?

Tantas cosas…

Paso el tiempo, treinta minutos más o menos en silencio, Inuyasha ya no soportaba mas, estaba aburrido¡quería hablar¿Tanto le costaba a Kagome abrir esa linda boquita y decir algo? Al parecer si. Suspiro.

– ¿Es verdad que gustabas de mi?-pregunto después de un rato Inuyasha, Kagome lo ignoro- por favor Kagome, no podemos estar así…-

–si podemos, es fácil, cállate-contesto, se recostó en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo y poniendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza como almohada.

–me aburriré…

–hazlo, no me afectara-contesto de mala gana.

– ¿Puedes cambiar esa actitud?-pregunto cansado.

–No me da la gana-devolvió fríamente.

– ¿Entonces que te da la gana?-pregunto alzando la voz, consiguiendo que Kagome sonriera.

–Que te calles, Koibito -respondió. (Koibito: mi amor o amada)

El suspiro frustrado y se levanto de su lugar, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. La sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, apoyando una mano en su cintura, la otra en su nuca y su boca rozaba su oído.

– ¿Deseas algo?-pregunto nerviosa Kagome, pero sin perder la tranquilidad.

–Si¿Cómo lo notaste?-pregunto sarcástico.

–Bien, pregunta-respondió.

–¿es verdad que gustabas o gustas de mi?-susurro.

Ella entre cerro los ojos y abrió sus manos apoyándolas en su pecho, sintiendo su calor y como su respiración subía y bajaba con tranquilidad.

–No, jamás, nunca ¿comprendes?-contesto después de un rato.

–Entonces…-murmuro mirándola, bajo su rostro hasta rozar sus labios- ¿Por qué no haces nada para separarme?-murmuro cerca de sus labios, con sus ojos entre abiertos, observando con atención los suyos.

–por que es parte de la apuesta-contesto mirando los labios de el, deseando que de una vez el la besara.

– ¿Puedes olvidar la maldita apuesta de una vez?-pregunto irritado, ella se sorprendió, pero aun así no se separo-¿puedes dejar de ser mala por un momento¿Y ser dulce, tierna y amable?-pregunto abrazándola mas.

–claro-respondió. El sonrió y la beso por fin. El movió sus labios, buscando así poder entre abrir los de ella, pasó la lengua por sus labios carnosos y dulces, luego por sus dientes y consiguiendo por fin rozar la lengua de ella. 

Kagome levanto sus brazos, para así lograr abrazarlo y poder besarlo mejor, cerrando sus ojos y rozando su pecho con el de el. Sintiendo el calido aliento de el mezclarse con el suyo, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía de su cuerpo y sintiendo como las manos de el recorrían su cadera y su cintura con sus manos, que parecían que le quemaba con cada roce o caricia.

Las manos de el comenzaron a subir cada vez mas, acariciando su espalda. Kagome acaricio su cuello y luego bajo las manos por su pecho, acariciándolo por debajo de esa molesta camisa.

El abandono sus labios, recibiendo una queja por parte de ella, pero el bajo sus besos por su mejilla, hasta su cuello, donde lambió y mordió levemente, haciendo así una marca roja allí, como marcando que el le pertenecía.

Levanto su cabeza y la miro, sonrojada y con los ojos entre abiertos. Sonrió y ella le correspondió, besándolo con devoción…

_eemm... si estan pensando q en elsiguiente cap ahi lemon, me temo informales q.. no No ahi lemon xD naaah.. no voi a dejarles con las ganas..  
Si no te gusta el lemon.. y no quieres q lo publike... te jodes... yo lo publiko igual xD  
jeje grax x sus rewiends !  
:;)()(() xD _

felizes.. pascuas.. aunq creo q es mañana o el domingo? xD  
no se, pero por las dudas se los digo!

sanyo..


	12. ¡Te amo!

_Primero q nada... no me reprochen, no se... no se.. Hum.. ah no se enojen ni nah x el estilo.. este es y sera otro d mis principiants lemon y esta medio... triste... u.u y da lastima xD pero q vaa.. usteds kerian lemon...  
recuerdo esa vs q publik esta istoria en otro lado... (y q estaba mal scrita, redactada, y mas cosas) y me pedian lemon... xD me habia exprimido todo el cerebro con tal de escribir el lemon.. jajaja y eso q no me animaba, xq dicen q para escribir esto tenes q haber tenido tu experiencia.. pero al carajo...  
Con un poco de imaginacion y perversiones (q todo el mundo tiene, xq... ¡nadie es inocente!) sale... con pudor y cansada pero sale el lemon!! xD  
ajajja ya paresco loca.._

_lean _

**Cáp. 12: I Love You...**

Sus besos descendían cada vez mas, marcando aquel camino, sintiendo el sabor de la piel de ella, su olor, tan único de ella.

Beso sus labios una y otra vez, sin cansarse, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y como el ambiente se calentaba cada vez más. La sangre corría por sus venas de una forma violenta, su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y su mente no pensaba, quizás si, pero lo único que tenia en mente era ella, solamente ella, en besarla, acariciarla, tocar cada curva de ella y saciarse, hasta no poder mas.

Él deslizó una mano desde la cintura de Kagome hasta su pecho, acariciándolo con desmesura mientras que ella ahogaba un gemido ronco en la boca de su amante. Hábilmente, desabotonaron uno a uno los botones de la delicada camisa blanca que ella vestía, mientras que se apartaba de su boca y comenzaba a besar su cuello calmadamente. El calor de su cuerpo la estaba quemando al igual que el contacto de su piel sobre todo porque una de las piernas de Inuyasha se había escurrido entre las de ella y parecía tener la intención de frotarla contra su centro…

Inuyasha perdió la cabeza al escuchar como Kagome gemía y a la vez le sentía arquear su espalda contra el… presionando sus pechos contra su cuerpo sintiendo que sus endurecidos pezones picaban su cuerpo aun a través del uniforme.

Kagome con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca, sintiendo con cada botón desabrochado, la piel calida de el. Cuando por fin se deshizo de esa tela, puedo apreciar su bien formado pecho, por lo que no pudo evitar avergonzarse, ya que era la primera vez y las sensaciones eran nuevas para ella.

–Kagome…-susurro el volviendo a besar sus labios. Sin dejar de besarla, levanto la camisa de ella, quitándosela y tirándola para un costado, dejando ver su sostén blanco y parte de sus pechos. Sonrió en medio del beso y llevo sus manos hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos por arriba de aquella tela, Kagome se sonrojo con aquel acto, pero no lo detuvo, simplemente… se dejo llevar. El lugar comenzaba a hacer más y más calor, necesitaban tomar bocanadas de aire para sobrevivir entre cada beso y caricias, las ropas ya eran un estorbo y el sudor no se hizo esperar en la frente de ambos.

Los dos sentían sus corazones jugar una carrera, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sus mentes estaban nubladas. Solamente existían ellos dos y al diablo los demás y el lugar. Inuyasha luego de una pelea infernal contra el broche del sujetador, pudo sacárselo, quitándole una pequeña risita por parte de Kagome, al verlo irritarse. La observo desde arriba, ella con sus yemas tocando su pecho, haciendo círculos y sacándole pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo adornaban su bello rostro inocente, una nueva faceta nunca vista.

Kagome inocente.

Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, sus ojos cafés brillaban de deseo, su cabello azabache estaba desordenado y un poco húmedo y sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chiquitos, cabían perfectamente en su mano.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la realidad. No era otro de sus sueños depravados, ahí estaba en verdad. Kagome Higurashi estaba para el, solamente para el y nadie mas. Iba a ser el primero y el único en tocarla, se saciaría de ella, jamás se cansaría y seguramente, el baño del instituto no era el mejor lugar para hacer el amor y encima la primera vez, pero el deseo los había consumido y no quisieron esperar hasta salir.

Su corazón latía de una forma alocada, como si fuera que amenazaba con salirse por su garganta, la sangre corría por sus venas de una forma rápida, haciendo que valla especialmente a su entre pierna, haciendo notar su erección, como si fuera que reclamaba atención.

Dejo un lado sus pensamientos y volvió a reclamar sus labios, de una forma posesiva y a la vez tierna, hizo un leve movimiento, haciendo que sus pelvis se tocaran y la erección de Inuyasha tocara el sexo ya húmedo de Kagome, por lo que ambos gimieron.

El comenzó a descender, sin dejar de besar y sentir el sabor de la piel de Kagome, pasando por su cuello y yendo hacia el camino por entre medio de sus pechos.

Kagome cerro los ojos con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, lo admitía, pero era Inuyasha, la persona de quien estuvo enamorada todo el tiempo, el la estaba tocando y besando.

Gimió al sentir como el mordía levemente sus senos y pasaba la lengua, sencillamente, era una sensación que jamás creyó poder sentir, la forma tan lenta y tierna que tenia Inuyasha para acariciarla y besarla la estaba volviendo loca, loca de deseo, deseaba de una vez a Inuyasha.

Sujeto con sus manos el rostro de el, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo con amplitud, el le correspondió y Kagome sin dejar de besarlo bajo sus manos hasta desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y poder bajarle el cierre, el gimió al sentir rozar la mano de ella contra su miembro.

Inuyasha en un intento desesperado comenzó a quitarle la falda, bajándole el cierre por detrás de su espalda, ella levanto sus caderas para que el la deslizara por sus piernas, al igual que su rompa interior.

Ahí fue cuando su rostro enrojeció, estaba echa un tomate, cerro los ojos con fuerza, respirando fuertemente. Escucho un pequeño ruido, algo romperse y el volvió a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella, por fin sintiéndose.

Ella trago saliva, el momento más doloroso, o eso decían, había llegado, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás ¿verdad? Lo echo, echo esta, además de que lo deseaba, entonces por que dar marcha atrás, ella lo quería, aprendió a hacerlo, a confiar, aunque muy poco, pero ahora quizás mas.

–no dolerá…-el calido aliento de el en su oído la alerto y se tenso-no tengas miedo-volvió a murmurarle, ella abrió apenas los ojos, mirando directamente el techo blanco, lo abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo, entonces el la penetro despacio.

Ella contuvo el aire y se tenso por segundos, el quedo quieto, dentro de ella. Sintió un breve dolor, un dolor que no duro mucho, pero si lo bastante como para que unas lagrimas se le escaparan.

Entonces suspiro al sentir que pasaba. -no pares…-murmuro apenas Kagome. Lo rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de el, incitándolo a que valla mas profundo.

Entonces el comenzó a penetrarla mas profundo, ambos comenzando a jadear y a gemir, ella cada tanto clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha, el jadeaba y murmuraba su nombre en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

–Inu… Inu…-gemía Kagome aun con los ojos cerrados, sujetándose mas de el. Sentía que no podía más, que su corazón en cualquier momento estallaría, que sus pulmones no le darían mas oxigeno y que moriría, el éxtasis le estaba llegando a ambos, haciendo que sus gemidos sean en un insomnio.

El dio una ultima envestida y exploto en su interior, haciendo que Kagome mordiera de fuertemente su hombro, esa marca quedaría de recuerdo. El cayó aun costado de ella, con la respiración agitada, aun sin salir de su interior. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, su cuerpo ya no tenia mas fuerza y su flequillo plateado estaba pegado a su frente.

Con un intento sobre humano salio del interior de ella, quedando en el suelo, a su lado. La miro de reojo, tenía un brazo tapándole los ojos y parte de su nariz, la boca entre abierta y respiraba agitadamente.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y en una parte de su cuello había una marca roja y redonda, marca de el. Sonrió y suspiro recobrando el aliento. Quien hubiera dicho que después de muchas peleas, indiferencias, maltratos, bufoneadas, humillaciones y gritos, ambos terminarían así, mas juntos que nunca.

Se besaron y se habían dicho te amo en una fiesta, por lo que ninguno de los dos recordaba, pero los demás si. Se volvieron a ver, el admitió que era hermosa y que le gustaba, gran paso. Ella entendió que nunca había perdido el amor que sentía por el meses atrás, cuando era una nerd. Entendió también que a pesar de las indiferencias si existía el amor, solamente era cuestión de conocerse, de darse miraditas indiscretas, juntarse a través de una apuesta y besarse a través de una borrachera.

Después de todo, los borrachos SI dicen la verdad.

El se giro, apoyando su mejilla en el suelo y abrazándola por la cintura, atrayéndola a el. Ella saco el brazo de sus ojos y lo miro, sonriendo tímidamente, por lo que el le correspondió de la misma manera.

–Quien diría que terminaríamos así…-murmuro después de un rato.

–supongo que… esto no es parte de la apuesta, ¿verdad?-pregunto indecisa Kagome.

– ¿tu que crees?-devolvió.

Kagome no contesto, simplemente miro con adoración esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, ahora tenia los pensamientos libres hacia el, por que sabia, lo sabia muy bien, siempre había estado enamorada de el y jamás lo dejo de estar, aunque el la había echo sufrir, lo supero y eso era bueno.

–sabes, admito que al principio te odie, no me gustaba verte como una débil niña de segundo, con esos anteojos que tapaban tus ojos, ese cabello recogido, sin forma. Tus labios siempre encorvados hacia abajo, sola en algún lugar de este gran instituto, sin amigas -comento dejando de mirarla y mirando hacia el techo con un brazo en su nuca-siempre tenias las respuesta de todo, ayudabas a los demás, aunque ellos no te devolvían la ayuda y si lo hacían era de una forma humillante. Kikio y Ayumi, dos ejemplos vivos y reales de tu sufrimiento. Yo también me vi involucrado al saber que podías llegar a ser un gran fastidio para mi, por que sabia que algún día te hartarías y serias una amenaza -sonrió a medias y la miro, ella se sonrojo- esa vez en la cafetería, cuando te bese, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, era como si mi conciencia pidiera que te diga perdón, pero yo tengo orgullo y no lo hice. Y mas cuando te vi enfurecerte, sabia que por fin dejarías de ser esa niña ridícula y sin vida social y pasarías a ser mejor que Kikio, mucho mejor en todo -el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada- por eso me vi interesado en ver esa faceta tuya, por lo que no se me ocurrió otra idea que hacer una apuesta-rió un poco- y valla apuesta, fue la mas atrevida, nunca me vi yo tratando de besarte y dejarte con las ganas, por que yo también quedaba. Y ese día, en la fiesta, cuando Miroku me contó lo sucedido…-murmuro suspirando-

–Yo… lo soñé-dijo en murmullo- me costaba creerlo, por que yo no podía haber echo eso, estaba siendo la nueva Kagome y por una estupida borrachera me vi vulnerable nuevamente. Mi mundo se cayo, pero me vi obligada a no caerme por eso, por que no sabia si era verdad y yo no podía… no podía preguntarte, pero tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, por que había sucedido -contó- por eso, trate de no cruzarte, pero sabia que teníamos una apuesta de por medio, por lo que estaba a punto de rendirme y dejar de ser mala, para volver a ser la de antes...

– yo no prefiero ninguna de las dos Kagome, solamente a ti-dijo abrazándola posesivamente, ella sonrió- por lo que, ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, me gustaría aclararte algo mas -trago saliva nervioso-

–te amo-dijo rápidamente Kagome.

– ¿Qué? -pregunto incrédulo, ella balbuceo- yo también te amo, princesita -murmuro acercándose y besándole los labios tiernamente.

–No me lo creo...-murmuro después de un rato Kagome, el sonrió.

–y de ese modo el león de enamoro de la oveja-dijo sonriendo.

–Tú y tus palabras raras –bromeo Kagome.

–Por lo menos encaja…

–Bueno, levántate y date vuelta-ordeno seria Kagome, el frunció el ceño-me pondré la ropa ¿piensas que me quedare así? –pregunto burlonamente.

-¿Por qué no? Te vez mejor así-dijo picaramente.

–Pequeño pervertido- dijo seria –gírate -ordeno.

–ya, esta bien-bufo girándose y quedando de espaldas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver su trasero, redondito y blanco. Debería de pellizcarle para que quedaran rojos. Rió por lo bajo y recogió su ropa, se la puso y cuando ya estaba vestida, aunque su uniforme estuviera arrugado, recogió la de el y se la tiro.

–Vístete niño-dijo tiernamente, el se giro.

-lo que digas, princesa-contesto sonriendo.

Ella fue hacia el lavabo, se lavo la cara y se mojo el cabello, peinándoselo con los dedos. Cuando se giro se encontró a Inuyasha apoyado contra la pared, ya vestido y con los ojos entre abiertos. Sonrió y se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado y apoyándose en su pecho.

– ¿Dormimos un rato?-pregunto Inuyasha.

– ¿Cansado?-dijo burlonamente.

–Es la primera vez-respondió.

– oh ¿enserio?-pregunto incrédula, el con los ojos ya cerrados asintió- pensé que te habías acostado con cincuenta chicas-murmuro. El abrió un ojo y la miro.

– mentira, eres y serás la primera-dijo cariñosamente besándole el cabello, ella sonrió y lo abrazo, descansando en su pecho.

_a q qedo fome.. xD a q si!?  
ahi dios.. sean buenas... y no me abandonen x un lemon...  
u.u_

_comentarios?_


	13. La venganza de Kikio

juju.. gracias x sus hermosos rewiends!!

**Cáp. 13: La venganza de Kikio **

Después de estar prácticamente tres horas encerrados, por fin alguien se había acordado de ellos. Aunque Miroku era quien se había dado cuenta que su amigo había desaparecido, en cambio Sango, ni enterada que Kagome no estaba, por que como sabia que ella era de crear problemas, supuso que estaba en detención.  
Y valla que no estaba allí…

El portero de la escuela, había pedido perdón millones de veces, dijo que había pensado que estaba en reparación y para que los alumnos no entraran cerró con llave. Aunque todavía quedaba una pequeña duda… ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha en un baño de chicas? Sin saber que responder, había dicho que por comer la comida de Kikio le había echo mal y que tuvo problemas internos. Y no se había dado cuenta de donde había entrado.

Por lo que muchos, como Miroku, no se la creyeron, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, por que la cara de tonto de Inuyasha, los obligó a hacerlo.  
Ni hablemos cuando preguntaron sobre la sangre, se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Ahí fue cuando Kagome enrojeció totalmente e Inuyasha quedo balbuceando. Lo único que había respondido fue… _'a Kagome le vino la regla y se estaba desangrando'_ y ¡maravilloso! Le habían creído.

No esperaba que le creyeran, pero bueno, la suerte estaba de su lado ¿Qué mas podía pedir? No nos olvidemos de Kikio, quien al enterarse por… los contactos de ella de ese pequeño pero excitante problema, no tardo en hacerle frente a Inuyasha y como una novia, mejor dicho, ex novia, celosa hizo el ridículo, quejándose de todo y pidiendo explicación como una loca de todo lo que habían echo, hablado y si se tocaron.

Bueno, el ni siquiera se limito a contestarle, simplemente le había dicho un 'cállate' y ahí quedo su ex, humillada, ofendida y llorando. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un buen… buen… abrazo amistoso e intimo.

Sonrió moviendo el lápiz con sus dedos. Faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases y volvieran a sus casas, bueno, en realidad ella no tenia pensado volver a su casa, si no a la de Inuyasha. Suspiro y miro a Sango quien se estaba limpiando las uñas. Valla… se había olvidado de que tenía que ir con ella a hacerle un cambio de look. Hizo una mueca y dejo el lápiz en el pupitre. Antes de haber estada encerrada en el baño y haber planeado esa salida con Inuyasha, había planeado con Sango.

– Mis padres me habilitaron su tarjeta –comento ansiosa Sango. Sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonrió a medias, primero, antes del amor, debía cambiar a Sango, por que si no ella seguiría sufriendo y detestaba a la gente que tenia lo mismos problemas que ella.

– espero que luego no te reclamen –replico seria. Sango negó y miro bostezo mirando a Miroku, quien le hacia señas. Bien, ellos dos podían hacer una magnifica historia de amor. Si ella e Inuyasha pudieron ¿Por qué ellos no? Miro su hoja, estaba en blanco, no había copiado nada. Suspiro resignada y se levanto de su asiento – profesor –llamo Kagome. El se giro levantando ambas cejas -¿puedo ir al baño? Me siento mal –se excuso. Sango la miro preocupada y ella le dedico una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tiene? –pregunto interesado, observándola detenidamente, quizás buscando algo que diga que si se sentía mal. Carraspeo un poco y entre cerro los ojos.

– Tengo ganas de vomitar –mintió poniendo una mano en su frente y respirando pesadamente. El profesor dejo la tiza en el escritorio.

– bien señorita ¿necesita que alguien le acompañe? –pregunto dudoso. Ella negó. Sango le dio el paso libre y ella salio caminando apenas. Cuando estaba por salir, el profesor le puso una mano en su frente - ¿segura que no necesita ayuda? –volvió a preguntarle. Kagome le sonrió apenas y negó – bien, cualquier cosa puede ausentarse para ir a la enfermería –ofreció.

– Gracias –murmuro saliendo del lugar. Camino un par de pasos y suspiro aliviada. Por un momento al ver el rostro dudoso del profesor, al poner la mano en su frente pensó que seria descubierta.

Camino un par de pasos y llego a un aula, donde golpeo la puerta levemente y el profesor la dejo entrar.

– disculpe pero… la directora me mando llamar a Taisho –anuncio mirándolo. El sonrió en forma compinche y se levanto.

–Que raro… acababa de visitarnos –murmuro dudoso mirándola. Kagome encogió los hombros.

– La edad –dijo con pesar. El profesor hizo una mueca –usted sabe, los ancianitos deberían de descansar mas, yo no se por que la directora se empeña en trabajar tanto –opino. El profesor asintió como dándole la razón.

Inuyasha se acerco a su lado y Kagome le sonrió.

– ¿se conocen? –pregunto interesado el profesor. Ambos asintieron -¿novios? –volvió a preguntar. Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Inuyasha carraspeo.

– en realidad… es personal, y usted… en mi opinión, creo que debería interesarse por su trabajo y no lo que nosotros somos –replico serio. El profesor puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ya vallasen –ordeno molesto. Ambos sin decir mas nada salieron del salón.

– No lo puedo creer –sollozaba Kikio sentada en el patio del instituto. Su amiga, Eri, quien estaba a su lado acariciándole la espalda trataba de calmarla –el… el… ¡me trato como una basura! –Protesto mirándola, sus ojos estaban rojos y su rimel corrido, haciendo que sus lagrimas sean negras, bueno, literalmente – osea hello, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Soy mejor en todo, ¡she is a poor bitch! –exclamo levantándose efusivamente.

– Kikio, en español pliz –rogó Eri mirándola. Kikio comenzó a caminar en círculos aun sollozando.

– ella… era una nerd ¡una maldita nerd! –Seguía gritando -¿y ahora? –pregunto parando en seco y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados –me quito ¡mi novio! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Y mi popularidad! –Le grito apretando sus puños y dejando que sus lagrimas siguieran cayendo -¿Quién demonios se cree para hacerlo? ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ella! –protestaba.

– Quizás… tú la obligaste a hacerlo –opino. Kikio la miro seria y con la mandíbula tensa. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su uniforme sucio. ¡Loca esquizofrénica! eso parecía ¡una loca!

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? –pregunto seria y acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado y mirándola a los ojos.

– que… bueno, tu la molestaste bastante tiempo, ella exploto, se vengo, tu novio se enamoro del carácter de ella y bueno… tuvieron relaciones –comento. Kikio se enderezo con la boca entre abierta y los ojos grandes.

¡Lo sabia! ¡¡Lo sabia!! La maldita perra se había acostado con SU novio, eso lo convertía en una zorra ¡una maldita y descarada zorra!  
Con su mano temblorosa puso su cabello detrás de su oreja casi con desden, cerro los ojos con fuerza y los entre abrió. Miro nuevamente a Eri, quien la miraba preocupada.

– ¿sabes que haré? –pregunto en un susurro. Eri la miro con desconfianza – la matare –dijo decidida.

– Estas loca –opino ella. Kikio negó mientras que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Loca esta ella… por meterse conmigo –contradijo. Eri suspiro y se levanto dejándola sola –sufrirás lo que yo sufrí –murmuro para si.

– Así que no puedes… -repitió en un suspiro. Kagome asintió apretando sus labios. El la miro –esta bien, comprendo que ella es tu amiga y bueno… tiene los mismos problemas que tu… o casi –comento. Ella embozo una sonrisa.

– Será otro día, lo prometo –dijo sonriendo. El asintió. Ambos estaban en el descanso, donde llevaba al tercer piso. Kagome estaba arrinconada por los brazos de el.

– Quiero una recompensa –dijo con picaramente acercándose mas a ella. Kagome lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas y el beso su labio inferior, lambiéndolo y disfrutando de su sabor. Kagome cerro sus ojos y suspiro, abriendo sus labios y dejando que el la besara con mas amplitud. El sin negarle nada pasó primero su lengua y luego adentro en la boca de ella, rozando la lengua de ella y disfrutando más del contacto. Inuyasha pasó sus brazos a la cadera de esta, donde acaricio levemente.

Ella sonrió en un momento y de mala gana lo separo de ella. Este gruño y la miro con sus ojos dorados brillantes.

– Estamos en una escuela Koibito –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el labio inferior a el.

– ¿y que mas da? Hicimos peores cosas en el baño –dijo divertido. Ella rolo los ojos –un simple besito no hará mal a nadie –dijo volviéndola a besar. Kagome se dejo llevar por un momento y luego nuevamente lo separo -¿y ahora que? –pregunto fastidiado.

– Alguien nos puede ver –excuso. El ladeo la cabeza –por fa… enserio –pidió. El se mordió el labio inferior y la soltó.

La hora por fin término y ambas chicas se disponían a irse al centro comercial donde la esperaba una larga caminata. Antes de doblar en la esquina, Kagome noto que en el bolsillo de su pollera estaba muy liviano. Metió la mano y noto que su celular no estaba. Suspiro.

– Sango, me olvide el celular, la directora me lo confisco hoy en clases por andar jugando –contó poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿me esperas aquí? –pregunto mirando hacia la escuela.

– Te acompaño si quieres –ofreció sonriendo. Kagome negó.

– Voy y vengo, de seguro querrá hablar conmigo y de paso voy a despedirme de Inu –dijo mordiéndose levemente la lengua y cerrando un ojo. Sango sonrió ampliamente.

– que mala novia… ¿Cómo vas a olvidar a tu novio? –pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

– no me olvide es que… salimos prácticamente corriendo –dijo riendo –ahora vuelvo, no te vallas y cuídate del secuestrador –replico. Sango puso cara de no entender – por Miroku lo digo –dijo saliendo corriendo.

– diablos, esa anciana debería de irse de viaje –mascullo molesto. Guardo el libro de historia en su mochila y se disponía a salir cuando escucho un sollozo. Se dio vuelta, buscando el ruido y la encontró arrodillada cerca de los casilleros. Sus manos tapaba su rostro y su cabello caía sobre su cara, tapándola - ¿Kikio? –pregunto sorprendido.

No pensó que estaría llorando por el, baah… ni siquiera sabia si andaba llorando por el, seguramente se sentía mal por haber quedado humillada o seguramente se entero sobre y el y Kagome, en realidad… eso ya lo sabia.

– ¿estas bien? –pregunto arrugando la frente. Kikio levanto un poco la mirada y se largo a llorar nuevamente –eh… Kikio… cerraran la escuela con nosotros dos aquí –aviso. Ella siguió llorando –te abandonare… -amenazo.

– Inu… -llamo ella con un hilo de voz mirándolo. El levanto una ceja –quiero… quiero que me hagas un ultimo favor –murmuro. Inuyasha se agacho a su altura y la miro. Ella lo miro y se seco las lagrimas –quiero… quiero…

– La próxima le quitaremos el celular –imito Kagome a la directora – debería de morirse ya, no se que diablos hace viva aun –mascullo.

Se rasco la rodilla en forma violenta antes de seguir caminando y nuevamente paro, le picaba su rodilla.

– Debe tener pulgas –se quejo rascándose.

Siguió con su camino, caminando a pasos apurados y ruidosos ya que debía estar en su casa antes de las nueve o las castigarían. Mientras caminaba giro su vista a unos de los pasillos que llevaba a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikio juntos. Paro en seco y los miro seria, al parecer ambos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la espectadora.

Kagome hizo una mueca de fastidio y sintió su corazón contraerse. Sus ojos ardían y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

– maldito…-musito sin dejar de verlos.

– Kikio, ya deja de decir estupideces, esta claro que te quieren ver muerta, pero ese no es el caso de que te suicides –opino Inuyasha fastidiado. Kikio lo sujeto de la camisa.

– tu no sientes… tu no sientes el dolor que yo siento –sollozo sujetándolo mas fuerte. El miro sus manos y luego a ella.

– Creo que debo irme y tu también deberías hacerlo –replico serio alejándose de ella, pero esta se lo impidió.

– Solo… una cosa más –murmuro. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

Al verlos así, tan pegados, disfrutando… dejo de mirarlos para mirar hacia otro lado, apretó sus puños fuertemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no las dejo terminar su recorrido por que las limpio brutalmente. Los miro nuevamente y seguían pegados como moscas en celo. Mordió su labio fuertemente y sintió la pequeña gota de sangre recorrer su labio. Se toco y se la miro y se acerco a ellos.

Sus pasos parecían ni siquiera tocar la cerámica, ya que ni se escuchaban. Paro detrás de Inuyasha.

– Que bonito –murmuro con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha al escucharla se giro de repente haciendo que Kikio lo soltara y pegara su espalda contra la pared – muy lindo –felicito con sarcasmo dando pequeños aplausos. El se levanto rápidamente.

– no es… no es lo que tu piensas –contradijo el. Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿a no? –Pregunto sarcástica, miro a Kikio quien se levantaba -¿tu que dices Kikio? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto. Ella la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

– Lo que tú viste… -dijo desafiante. Kagome asintió y frunció los labios, mostrándoles que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, fingiendo no sentir dolor, aunque en su interior estaba destrozada y ese molesto nudo no la dejaba hablar - ¿quieres que lo repitamos para ti? –pregunto.

– no, gracias, me asquea –respondió secamente.

– Escucha Kagome yo no… -balbuceo nervioso.

– tengo una amiga que me espera. Adiós –dijo yéndose, Inuyasha la sujeto del brazo y ella se giro de mala gana - ¿decías? –pregunto sarcástica.

– No es lo que tu piensas –negó el tratando de abrazarla, pero ella no se dejo.

– No, claro que no, producto de mi imaginación, dejare de consumir drogas –bromeo saliéndose del agarre.

Trago saliva duramente y las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos se mordió el labio y se las seco rápidamente, no les daría el gusto de verla llorar nuevamente. Se vengaría de los dos… sin pena ni remordimientos. El juego daba comienzo.

Esto… apenas comienza.

saben, quiero q antes d dejar rewiend entren a mi perfil y digan q historia kieren q publike luego d q termine esta... xq sabe... ahi un problemita... el verdadero amor.. qedo.. en pausa al igual que... solo mia... u.u perdonen pero juro arreglar el problema de la inspiracion.  
Por ahora eligan que historia quieren que publique despues de esta...

Ahora si..

Dejen rewiends o como se diga.. xD

¡Las.. amo!


	14. Sanyonara

UhM... gRaCiAs x suSs rEVIeWs!! ;)

**Cáp. 14: ****Sanyonara Kikio.****  
****  
**Suspiro peinándose el cabello con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero sin rastros de haber llorado toda la noche, por que no lo había echo, simplemente lo trago todo. Menos algunas lagrimas que se escapaban sin permiso, pero no las dejo correr por que se las secaba rápidamente.

Un nuevo día había amanecido, el día estaba gris y un poco fresco. Agarro su mochila y salio sin apuros, saludo a su madre, comió un poco y salio marcha hacia la escuela. Ayer, había acompañado a Sango, le contó lo que vio, Sango le había abrazado y sintió una patada en su estomago de dolor al no poder darse la libertad de llorar.

Jugaba con sus labios, mordiéndolos y con sus dedos estrujándolos. Estaba frustrada, nervioso y el dolor en su corazón aun seguía allí. Sus ojos cafés estaban como el principio, llenos de odio hacia esas personas quienes le hacían mal. Y lo peor de todo, no fue verlo a Inuyasha besar a Kikio, si no haber confiado en el, haberse entregado y haber confiado en su _te amo_, que solamente había sido un engaño, puras palabras sin sentido.

Paro frente a la entrada del instituto y miro a todos los que estaban allí, sonriendo y riendo. Ajenos del sufrimiento de los demás, suspiro y sonrió de la mejor manera posible. Ocultando su dolor en una mascarilla de cristal. Sentada en un banco, junto con Miroku debajo del árbol, estaba Sango. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto preocupada Sango.

– hmp…-sonrió burlona –nada que no se puede arreglar con una buena humillación –replico.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Quién es tu victima el día de hoy? –pregunto interesado Miroku.

–la misma de siempre, la de mis sueños, mi amiga fiel –dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambos rompieron a reír y Kagome comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

– ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunto Sango. Kagome la ignoro.

– Hoy habrá campeonato, nuestra escuela con la Furinkan –comentaba una chica a otra que pasaba por allí. Kagome sonrió al escucharla y las detuvo. Las chicas la miraron extrañada

– ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntaron mirándola de arriba abajo.

– ¿las porristas aran su bailecito? –pregunto interesada.

– claro, niña, como siempre, y la maravillosa de Kikio hará su mejor salto ¿no es genial? –decían emocionadas. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y las empujo para que siguieran su camino.

– ¡¡oye!! –Gritaron molestas –mal educada –murmuraron al seguir caminando.

– Se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea –dijo orgullosa Kagome.

– ¿nos dirás cual? –pregunto Miroku.

–no, tu, por que eres el amigo de mi otra victima y Sango, quiero que vea la función como todos los demás –explico. Miroku bufo y Sango sonrió.

– Allí estaremos –prometió Sango.

O.o

Todo debía salir perfecto, estuvo pensando toda la hora la mejor manera de dejarla humillada. Por estar distraída el profesor la saco de clases, cosa que ella no reclamo, por que le venia bien esa salida. Camino hacia el gimnasio, donde había muy pocos chicos entrenando. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta entro a los vestidores de chicas.

Comenzó a mirar todo, hasta que encontró el casillero de Kikio. Se dio cuenta por que tenía su nombre escrito. ¡Que tonta! Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, sentía algo fría recorrerla las venas y ocasionándole escalofríos, quizás era adrenalina, como muchos llaman. Comenzó a tratar de sacar la combinación de su casillero, pero ninguna servia. Suspiro resignada y se sentó en el banquito de madera.

– ¿quien puede saber las combinaciones de la escuela…? -se preguntaba así misma. Frunció los labios mientras miraba todo el lugar, había un terrible olor a sudor. ¡¡Que asco!! –un bufón… alguien inteligente… algún admirador desquiciado…-comenzó a murmurar las personas quienes podían saber las combinaciones –el acosador –dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos cafés brillaron y de un salto se levanto.

Salio corriendo de los vestidores, cruzo la cancha, sintiendo las miradas de los pocos chicos sobre ella, pero no le importo, no ahora. Subió las escaleras, a toda prisa, hasta el tercer piso. Donde largo un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a caminar. Mirando en todos los salones hasta que paro en el último, en el que estaba abandonado y lo ocupaban un clud, un clud de fans.

Entro sin golpear. Todos la miraron a ella. Había un gordito con lentes y tenia su rostro llena de granos. Un flaco, con pecas y dientes de conejo y por fin… a quien buscaba. Naraku Hurimaya, el fan numero uno de Kikio, el acosador.

– Te tengo una propuesta –ofreció Kagome mirándolo seria. El sonrió y la agarro del brazo para sacarla de aquel lugar. El tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos, aunque eran lentes de contacto, claro.

– ¿y bien…? –pregunto interesado. Kagome carraspeo.

– cincuenta fotos de Kikio en ropa interior de ositos, por la combinación de su casillero –dijo sonriendo. Naraku ladeo la cabeza –Akitoki es otro fan de Kikio y le saca fotos en su casa –explico. El sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano.

– Echo –acepto gustosamente. Kagome agarro su mano y se la estrecharon. Se soltaron, el saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio –el primero es el de los pasillos y el otro de los vestidores –explico. Kagome asintió.

– Si funciona, esta misma tarde le digo a Akitoki que te las traiga –el asintió y ella se alejo.

O.o

Marco las combinaciones, saco el uniforme de porrista y lo extendió de espalda sobre el banquito. Saco de su bolsillo varias etiquetas y las comenzó a pegar a todas en la espalda de la camiseta.

– hpm… listo –murmuro orgullosa. Fue al casillero, guardo el uniforme y cuando lo iba a cerrar, algo cayo al suelo. Bajo la mirada extrañada y se encontró con la ropa interior de Kikio –haha sus calzones de teletubies haha –dijo riendo. Miro el interior del casillero y vio algo que la dejo mas celosa, lo cerro de golpe y salio de allí enojada.

– Hoy la princesita de Kikio bailara para mi –decía orgulloso a otro chico. El tenía una trenza y ojos azules profundos. Kagome lo miro y este también lo hizo -¿te gusto? –le grito acercándose a ella. Kagome frunció el ceño.

– ¿debería de hacerlo? –pregunto. El le guiño el ojo y le regalo una sonrisa amplia. Su rostro estaba sudado, tenía una musculosa blanca, lo que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos. Lo miro detenidamente, bueno, no estaba nada mal.

– ¿Por qué no? Todas mueren por mi –decía vanidoso. Kagome frunció el ceño –si tu gustaras de mi… te daría una oportunidad –decía sujetándola de la cintura.

– primero, para salir conmigo, debes pegarte un buen baño y segundo, si gustara de ti, me pegaría un tiro, por que yo no agarro la basura que Kikio desecha –replico. El joven se sorprendió –así que si me permites… -decía sacando sus manos de su cintura –debo irme. Adiós –se despidió yéndose. El silbo y ella se giro para sacarle el dedo del medio.

– Pero que carácter… me encanta –comento fascinado viéndola irse.

O.o

Todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio. Los de la escuela Furinkan también estaban allí, emocionados. Kagome entro al gimnasio, busco con la mirada a Sango y la encontró sentada en la tercera fila junto con Miroku. Subió las escaleras, siendo elogiada por algunos chicos, mejor dicho, elogiaban sus piernas. Pero solamente le gustaba que alguien le dijera que le encantaba sus piernas y ese era…

– ¡¡Kagome!! –la llamo su amiga emocionada. Kagome pestaño varias veces confundida y se sentó aun lado de Sango -¿sabias que Inuyasha jugaría? –preguntaba sonriendo. Kagome asintió sin ánimo –debería de caerse y romperse una pierna –dijo cínica. Miroku carraspeo. Kagome se inclino para mirarlo.

– ¿se olvidan que yo soy su amigo? –pregunto irónico.

–cierto… entonces, si tu eres su amigo yo no saldré contigo –dijo inadvertida Sango. Kagome volvió a su postura y vio como las porristas comenzaban a entrar animadamente.

– ¡¡pero Sanguito!! ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que me costo sentarme ahora a tu lado? –se quejaba Miroku. Kagome se rasco la nuca y bajo los escalones para sentarse en primera fila.

– ¡bien chicas y chicos, daremos comienzo el partido, pero primero, veremos a las maravillosas porristas, quienes representan nuestra querida escuela! –contaba el anfitrión. Kagome sonrió -¡Kikio es la capitana de este año y de los años anteriores! ¡¡Denle un fuerte aplauso!! –pidió emocionado.

Todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Kagome se cruzo de brazos y de piernas, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. Sus ojos cafés estaban clavados mirando directamente a Kikio, quien saltaba y revoleaba los pompones.

La música comenzó a sonar, las porristas dieron vueltas, saltaron, dieron pirueta y lo ultimo. Todas daban vuelta y quedaban de espaldas. Ahí fue cuando todos comenzaron a reír eufóricos y a silbar como locos mientras que Kagome sonrió satisfecha. Kikio se giro, mirando a todos extrañadas, hasta que una de sus amigas le aviso sobre lo que decía en su espalda…

**Bucal gratis. Llamar a 0800-Kikio**

Kikio abrió sus ojos asustada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kagome se levanto de su asiento, se acerco al depósito, donde guardaban las pelotas y demás. Agarro una lata de pintura y fingiendo, total tranquilidad ante los ojos burlones de los demás, le toco el hombro a Kikio quien tenía sus ojos rojos y antes de que ella reaccionara a pegarle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le echo el balde de pintura sobre la cabeza.

Sus amigas pusieron caras de horror y Kagome salio a correr, pero justo miro hacia otro lado y vio a Inuyasha, quien la miraba con la mirada seria. Esta le saco el dedo del medio y volvió a mirar a Kikio.

Kagome se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la salida del gimnasio, quedo unos segundos ahí y de repente salio corriendo Kikio, aun sollozando. Ella paro en seco y se giro, con los ojos rojos y el rimel corrido. Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

– sanyonara Kikio –se despidió haciendo gesto con sus manos. Ella arrugo su frente y comenzó a correr con ambas manos tapando su rostro. Aunque no hizo ni dos pasos por que había caído al suelo de cara.

Kagome suspiro emocionada y se adentro nuevamente al gimnasio. Justo cuando el director la buscaba, echo una fugaz mirada a Inuyasha y este simplemente la miro con tristeza… Kagome apretó sus puños. ¡Odiaba que la miraran con tristeza!

Pero pronto se vengaría de el…

JuUa jUua xD les publiko.. rapidin xq me tengo q ir a clases  
baeh!


	15. Decisiones

**Cáp. 15: ****Decisiones…**

–_ Suspendida_ –esa palabra hacia eco en su cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos estaba suspendida por una buena razón y era la primera vez que le pasaba, ahora su madre le prepararía un discurso sobre su nuevo comportamiento. Suspiro resignada. Lo bueno de todo esto era que Kikio, hasta ahora, había dicho que no aparecería más en el instituto. Un punto a favor. Se había deshecho por fin de esa escoria.

– _siento lastima _–pensó arrepentida. Sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse mucho más lentos –_después de todo, a pesar de que Kikio me hizo la vida imposible, yo soy incapaz de poder pasarla en maldad _–siguió pensando. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y paro de caminar –_ella es la que debería de tenerme lastima, no yo. Solamente me vengue por lo que me quito. Esa humillación no tiene nada comparado al dolor que siento _–trago saliva duramente.

No podía ver siquiera a los ojos a Inuyasha, ese maldito despreciable. Parecía que ella fue quien lo traiciono, no el a ella. El no tendría que mirarla a los ojos y ¡menos con lastima! Era un maldito desconsiderado, no pensaba en el sufrimiento de los demás.

– haha –rió irónicamente. Es cierto, el _jamás_ pensó en el sufrimiento de los demás.

Siguió caminando, su uniforme estaba empapado, ya que las amigas intimas de Kikio se vengaron, tirándole baldazos de agua en la salida. Por lo que en conclusión no le importo, ni siquiera se limito a quejarse. Total, ya había cumplido con parte de su venganza.

– preciosaaa –le piropeo uno que paso en un deportivo negro. Kagome no lo miro, por que si lo miraba quien sabe que cosa de seña obscena le hacia ese degenerado.

– Baboso –murmuro asqueada. Todo el mundo la piropeaba por afuera, su maldito cuerpo esquelético y sin forma. Ni siquiera les interesaba a los hombres de hoy en día si se amaban, se conocían o tenían algo en común. Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora con que seas hermosa por fuera te compraban como un juguete.

– un ejemplo vivo, Inuyasha –hablo sola curvando una sonrisa.

Doblo en la esquina, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se le había echo demasiado tarde la charla con la directora. Crujió sus dedos y levanto la vista, mirando para al frente. Paro en seco, con su expresión seria y fría. Sentía que su corazón se encogía y mas al ver esa mirada de arrepentimiento. Sintió por un momento el sentimiento de la culpa, por lo haberlo escuchado y darle una oportunidad para hablar. Bajo la mirada y movió sus ojos inquieta y arrugo su frente. Ella le dio una oportunidad, perdono sus malditas humillaciones, confió en el y le confeso su amor. El desperdicio todo eso, lo tiro a la basura.

– Kagome –susurro el al estar frente suyo. Kagome no levanto la mirada. ¿Para que hacerlo? Estaba decidida. Se iba a alejar de el. Levanto la mirada seria y paso por su lado, rozando su brazo derecha y sintiendo una sensación eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, justo la misma sensación que la del baño. El la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo y acorralándola contra la pared. Puso sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de ella y se inclino lo justo como para sentir la calida respiración de ella.

– Inuyasha –murmuro ella mirando sus ojos dorados. Sentía su corazón dañarse mas, tenia que irse, pero no quería… quería seguir atrapada por sus brazos, por los brazos de su alguna vez Inuyasha. Trago saliva, sus ojos se llenaron poco a poco de lagrimas y la respiración se hizo dolorosa –déjame ir –pidió empujándolo con sus manos. Pero fue inútil, el ni siquiera se movió. Solamente permanecía allí, mirándola atentamente, como queriendo guardar sus hermosos ojos, ahora tristes…

– Debemos hablar –junto la frente de el con la de ella, teniendo un poco mas de contacto con su cuerpo húmedo.

– no ahí nada de que hablar –negó ella mordiéndose los labios. Se sentía vulnerable frente a el, frente a Inuyasha. Quien por mas que la traiciono no podía odiarlo, ¿Cómo odiarlo? Si aun lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría de hacer.

– Te amo Kag –recordó poniendo sus manos en las mejillas rojas de ellas. Kagome no aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El se acerco a sus labios y los rozo. Entre abriéndolos, Kagome cerro sus ojos al igual que el y se besaron. Con un beso necesitado. El paso su mano hacia la nuca de ella y la otra la fue bajando, pasando por sus hombros, los brazos y finalmente su cintura. Profundizo aquel beso, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente, Kagome suspiro entre el beso, entonces el se separo, besando sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. Kagome entre abrió los ojos.

– Inuyasha –murmuro dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no debería de besarlo, el beso a Kikio a sus espaldas y ahora con esos asquerosos labios la besaba a ella –no, no… Inuyasha –con sus manos lo trataba de separar, el seguía besando su cuello - ¡¡para Inuyasha!! –le grito empujándolo bruscamente de ella. El la miro asombrado –eres un maldito despreciable –le espeto con asco. El intento abrazarla –no. Ni se te ocurra –advirtió mirándolo seriamente.

– Kag –susurro el sus ojos dorados dejaron de brillar –déjame explicarte –pidió el acercándose a ella. Kagome se alejo.

– Solo espero que entiendas que un amor se debe de cuidar y no jugar con nadie por que yo te daba mi querer y tu aun sin merecer… no te dolió engañarme –dijo secándose sus lagrimas con su brazo.

– yo no te engañe –contradijo el. Ella rió sarcástica.

– ¿entonces quien? Vamos Inuyasha… te vi, estabas con ella, en el suelo… besándose –le recordó.

– Ella me beso –culpo.

– no, Ambos se besaron –corrigió ella.

– ¡ella me sujeto de la camisa y me beso! –dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

– claro, Seguro, Y yo, como tengo problemas de visión, vi sin querer que tú le correspondías, ¿verdad? –pregunto irónica. El suspiro.

– Kag… solamente te pido que me escuches –pidió mirándola como rogándole. Ella se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

– Te escuche demasiado –replico seria.

– No lo suficiente –devolvió el.

– lo suficiente como para odiarte –contesto secamente.

– No me odias –contradijo el.

– claro que si. Apoco crees que te amo mas por besarte con otra –dijo divertida.

– Seamos sinceros –dijo ya cansado –fue un error. Ella me beso y por un momento pensé que te besaba a ti pero, me equivoque –explico- además, si empezamos a decir la verdad. Yo no quería decirte nada, por que bastantes problemas tenemos ahora, pero William de tu salón te vio a ti y a Bankopsu abrazados, casi par a un beso –le espeto serio. Ella se sorprendió –pensé que era mentira, pero con tu reacción veo que era verdad –se rasco la nuca y se apoyo en la pared.

– eso no es verdad, el me abrazo y… -trato de explicarle, por alguna razón, pero el interrumpió.

– Aguarda –la cayo –tú no me crees a mí ¿y pretendes que yo te crea a ti? –pregunto irónico ella iba a contestarle -¿te das cuenta que no nos tenemos confianza? –pregunto. Ella no contesto, solamente bajo la mirada.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Inuyasha la miraba, pensativo. Hasta que tomo una decisión.

– Creo… que seria bueno que termináramos este tema aquí –dijo después de un rato. Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto.

– tu sabes a que me refiero. Supongo… que nuestra relación no pretende llegar a ningún lado mas que aquí –dijo serio. Ella trago saliva duramente –creo que seria bueno que terminemos –propuso. Ella bajo la mirada.

– Tienes razón –respondió apenas. El suspiro tristemente.

– ¿amigos? –pregunto.

– no puedo ser tu amiga. No, creo poder serlo –admitió.

– yo tampoco. Pero lo intentaremos. ¿Qué te parece? –insitito. Ella negó.

– Solamente, hagamos que somos dos extraños en mundos diferentes, sin interés en el uno por el otro –explico levantando la mirada –así que… aquí termina –

– creo que tienes razón. Es lo mejor –admitió –adiós –se despidió el. Ella lo miro por un momento.

– claro. Adiós –se despidió ella también yendo por el camino contrario de el. Así es como toda bonita relación termina. Con un doloroso adiós, acompañado de lagrimas y puro dolor. Se abrazo a si misma, sentía frió.

Se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla libremente, temblorosa se seco las lágrimas al doblar en la esquina y más lágrimas cayeron. Sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y se apoyo en la pared, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Comenzó a deslizarse por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo agachada, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus piernas y sus brazos la envolvieron y comenzó a gritar pequeños grititos de dolor.

O.o

El no se movió de su lugar, la escucho gritar, sollozar y sentía su corazón estrujarse y el dolor de no poder ir y consolarla era terrible. Sentía sus ojos arder, y su cuerpo temblar levemente. Sentía que era la mejor decisión por ahora, mantener distancia y terminar con esa relación. Pero lo que no sabía era que seria demasiado doloroso, para ambos. El la amaba, pero… tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna tenia una respuesta positiva. El la engaño, por un error y por culpa de Kikio. Según William ella también lo engaño. Entonces… ¿Cómo creerle? Ahora entendía por que ella no le dejaba explicar… lo entendía muy bien. Era el temor de seguir mintiéndose era mayor que otra cosa.

Pero por otro lado, estaba la decisión de si darse una oportunidad ambos, después de todo… se amaban... ¿No? ¿Entonces cual era el maldito problema? Ella no lo quería escuchar y el desconfiaba de ella por que otra persona le dijo lo que vio, pero el jamás la vio con sus propios ojos lo que en realidad hizo. Suspiro rascándose la nuca. Era un completo idiota y no la dejaría ir, ese adiós nunca le tuvo que decir. El la amaba y no la dejaría escapar.

– ¡¡Kagome!! –la llamo corriendo hacia la esquina donde ella se suponía que estaba llorando…

**q dramatico... uhm.. xD en fin... falta poco para la final... yeaah! :D en fin.. spero reviews o como se escriba.. (creo q soy analfabeta, ase mess q estoi en fanfiction y aun no se escribir revienws.. xD reviews.. o algo asi? ) en fin, bueh.. **

**reviews?**

_'No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas' edward cullen 'crepusculo'_


	16. Por siempre juntos

_gracias x sus revienws :D las kierooo ;)!_

weeeee el fin... jujuju :D!

**Cáp. 16: ****Por siempre juntos****  
**

¡Dios! No supo en que momento estaba siendo acorralada por dos par de brazos y siendo besada de manera salvaje. Los labios de el se movían sobre los de ella, apretándola mas contra la pared y aplastando sus labios. Su corazón dejo de latir y sintió algo frió recorrerle la columna.

-Kagome… -murmuro contra sus labios. Su aliento caliente golpeaba contra su cara. Ella lo miro con sus ojos abiertos, incrédulos, confusos y asustados. El le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle en forma lenta la cadera –Me gustas… -confeso con una sonrisa y besándola nuevamente –Ese idiota de Inuyasha no te merece…

-Inuyasha… -susurro inconcientemente –Inu… -sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente -¡Aléjate! –le grito empujándolo.

-Ah… ni hace tres minutos que acabamos de terminar y corres a brazos de otros –le espeto con veneno. Ella giro su rostro, encontrándose con el de Inuyasha molesto, demasiado…

-No es lo que tú…

-¿Qué tiene este que no tenga yo? –le pregunto frustrado.

-¿Quién te crees tu para venir e interrumpir? –le pregunto fríamente.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro Kagome. Luego miro a Inuyasha, el cual se acercaba a Bankotsu de forma amenazante.

-Te voy a romper la boca –murmuro Inuyasha apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Eso quisieras –le devolvió el.

-¡No! ¡Espera Inuyasha! –exclamo Kagome asustada. Pero ambos la ignoraron. Inuyasha le pego una piña, pegándole en la mejilla derecha, el se la devolvió -¡¡Bankotsu déjalo!! –grito tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de Inuyasha, quien estaba aun parado con su labio roto y un hilito de sangre recorriéndole en el costado.

-¿Por qué te esmeras en protegerlo? –le pregunto exasperado. Kagome se seco las lagrimas -¡El solamente te hace llorar!

-Bankotsu… vete –le pidió seria. El suspiro y se alejo.

-Veo que no soy el único… -murmuro. Kagome lo miro, el estaba tratando de calmar la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

-Eres un idiota –le recrimino acercándose mas a el.

-Ahora tenemos otra razón mas para terminar –le devolvió molesto. Ella se quedo frente a el -¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que el fue el que te… -pero ella no lo dejo continuar, por que le había plantado una cachetada.

-Estupido…

1 semana después…

Llego de la escuela, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su uniforme todo arrugado. Nuevamente había estado llorando por el y eso que no lo había visto, por que si se hubieran cruzado en la cafetería o en alguna clase…  
apenas entro, las amigas de su madre la miraron, la inspeccionaron y finalmente negaron.

–Kagome, hija… ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaba su madre preocupada yendo hacia ella. Kagome simplemente negó.

–Nada de que debas preocuparte –dijo sonriendo apenas.

– ¿Kikio…? –pregunto.

–Sigue siendo una molestia, pero no la veré mas por un buen tiempo –tranquilizo.

– ¿entonces que…?

– Estoy cansada –interrumpió bostezando –hola –saludo a las demás mujeres quien la miraban con es típica mirada de… ¡pobre niña!

Subió las escaleras arrastrando sus pies y su mochila. Al entrar a su habitación tiro la mochila para algún lugar y se tiro boca abajo sobre su cama. Sonrió melancólicamente. Siempre las cosas malas le sucedían a ella, ¿Cuándo seria el día en que seria feliz? Al parecer esa pregunta no se hacia, por que la respuesta era obvia…

– ¡¡Kagome!! –el grito de Sota la saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro para mirarlo, el estaba parado sobre el marco de la puerta –tu amiga… mmm… ¡ah si! Sango te busca –aviso sonriendo. Kagome suspiro -¿Le digo que no te encuentras? –pregunto con inocencia.

– Dile que suba –ordeno poniéndose en la postura anterior. El cerró la puerta y se fue. Suspiro al sentir nuevamente que sus ojos ardían, seguramente, con Sango se podría descargar, le contaría todo, desde el principio y buscaría un abrazo reconfortante. Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, pero aun así no se movió, no quería que su amiga la viera llorar.

– Sango… -murmuro afligida. Ella no contesto –ese idiota insensible de Inuyasha término conmigo –comenzó a contarle. Sintió que la cama se hundía, ya que Sango se había sentado en el borde –encima de la manera mas cruel, para colmo, a mi si me dolió que el me dijera adiós, pero el… el… estaba como si nada… enzima de todo, peleo con Bankotsu… ¡No se que demonios le sucede! -las lagrimas mojaban su almohada y le contaba respirar por su nariz –yo confié en el, en sus palabras, sus besos… y le entregue mi corazón, pero el tiro todo eso, destruyéndome el corazón en dos, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo… -contó pegándole un puñetazo a la almohada -¡tengo sentimientos! –Grito apenas –no sabes cuanto lo odio… lo odio tanto –finalizo –Sango… dime algo –pidió entre sollozos. Ella no contesto -¿sabes que es lo que mas duele de todo esto? –Pregunto irónica -¡que lo sigo amando a pesar de que me hace mal! –dijo exaltada despegando su cara de la almohada y mirando a…

Abrió grandes sus ojos y quedo sin habla… -

– Kagome –murmuro el con voz triste y ronca. Kagome sintió latir su corazón nuevamente, pero acompañado de un dolor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Musito –vete –ordeno sollozando.

– No me iré. No te dejare ir –dijo.

–Yo ya no quiero verte –murmuro.

– Pero… solamente deseo hablar contigo… por favor Kag… escúchame una ultima vez –rogó. Kagome se sentó en el borde y miro el suelo.

– Bien –susurro.

– Se que… se que… -balbuceo. Dio un suspiro y la miro de perfil –se que sufriste a causa de mi maldita culpa, se que no soy digno de que me sigas amando y que merezco que me odies pero… yo Kag… a pesar de paso lo que paso con Bankopsu, yo no puedo odiarte –sonrió y la atrajo a el, abrazándola por los hombros –yo… me di cuenta que te amo mas que a mi propia vida, que no puedo aguantar ni un momento sin tus besos o tus dulces palabras, Kag, no me alejes de ti… por favor –pidió abrazándola aun mas.

–Inuyasha… -murmuro ella despegándose de su pecho y mirándolo asombrada –Inuyasha yo… -balbuceo triste.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo también te amo demasiado – dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha embozó una sonrisa. Y la sujeto del mentón para poder besarla, ella lo abrazo por la espalda y el la recostó en la suave cama sin despegarse de sus labios.

– te amo –dijo entre sus labios. Ella llevo sus brazos a su cuello y se aferro a el. Inuyasha paso su lengua sobre los tiernos labios de Kagome, y ella los entre abrió, dándole paso a la exquisita lengua de el, ambas se rozaban y se acariciaban mutuamente.

Inuyasha se acomodo mejor en la cama, poniéndose entre las piernas de Kagome, quien las tenia flexionada. Kagome suspiro con los ojos cerrados y el abandono sus labios y la miro desde su posición. Ella estaba sonrojada y con los labios entre abiertos. Sonrió.

– ¿me perdonas? –pregunto antes de seguir. Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió abrazándolo y besándolo. El comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa, quitándosela y volviéndola a besar.

El beso y lambió su cuello, dejándole allí una nueva marca roja, sus manos recorrían sus piernas por debajo de aquella pollera. Ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de el, lentamente y acariciando mientras tanto el pecho de el, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos roncos.

De un hábil movimiento, ella quedo encima de el, sentada sobre su cadera, rozando su miembro por arriba de aquella tela del pantalón. Kagome sonrió de forma seductora y se inclino para besar ahora ella sus labios, su sien y luego su cuello, desentiendo por su pecho musculoso. Mientras que sus manos también la acompañaban, el gruño cerrando sus ojos y ella volvió a besar sus labios, jugando con la lengua de el, explorando nuevamente aquella boca que solamente seria para ella y para nadie mas.

El toco sus muslos por debajo de aquella pollera, mientras que ella apoyaba sus codos por cada lado de la cabeza de Inuyasha y jugaba con su cabello.

– Kag… -murmuro el jadeante. Ella se dejo caer de costado y se acostó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla –te amo –murmuro girándose y quedando así frente a frente… ella sonrió.

–Yo más –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

– ¿tu hermano hoy estaba toda la tarde? –pregunto interesado. Ella negó con una sonrisita traviesa -¿tu madre? –volvió a preguntar.

– Salio con sus amigas –contesto abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo mas ella. Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus miradas se perdían. El se levanto, poniéndose nuevamente entre sus piernas y poniendo las manos a los costados de su cintura.

– ¿tenemos… la tarde libre? –pregunto ronco. Ella se estremeció y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. El fue acercándose poco a poco a sus labios -¿podemos hacer lo que queramos? –volvió a preguntar.

– Lo que quieras… -concordó acariciándole la mejilla. El la beso nuevamente, tocando con una de sus manos el seno de ella, arrancándole un gemido, ella envolvió con una pierna la cadera de el, dándole mas libertad de poder acariciar… el sonrió en medio de los besos y se separo para mirarla a los ojos…

– Solo ahí una verdad –murmuro.

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto jadeante.

- que eres mi vida, que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti –respondió. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y lo atrajo hacia ella…

O.o

Seis años después…

en una pequeña plaza de Japón, una pareja de enamorados estaban sentados en los columpios. Ella, comiendo helado de frutilla y el acariciando el pequeño vientre de ella, que poco a poco iría creciendo…

– Inu… quiero un copo –pidió haciendo puchero. El la miro en forma tierna.

– pero cariño, serás una chancha si sigues comiendo –bromeo sonriendo. Ella ya tenía sus ojos cafés brillosos.

– ¿chancha? ¿Y si engordo no me amaras más? –pregunto mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían. El trago saliva.

Las mujeres embarazadas lloraban por cualquier cosa…

– Si te pones chancha serás mas hermosa –dijo con ternura levantándose del columpio y agachándose a su altura –serás… mi gordita hermosa –dijo levantándole el mentón. Ella lo miro haciendo puchero.

– ¿enserio? –pregunto no convencida. El asintió sonriéndole y besando sus labios. -vamos a comprarte un copo –dijo levantándose y agarrándole la mano. Ella se levanto y le abrazo de un brazo. El le dio un beso en la cabeza y continuaron caminando hacia el señor que vendía los copos…

Miroku y Sango, una pareja tierna, dolorosa y llena de amor, estudiaban en la misma universidad, vivían juntos y… hasta Sango parecía que estaba embarazada. Ya no era aquella niña callada ni tímida, ahora se defendía, ni con el pasar de los años cambio, seguía siendo aquella niña quien Kagome transformo, solamente que no vestía de negro como Kagome quería en su tiempo.

Kikio se había echo una modelo profesional, había perdido el interés hacia Kagome al igual que con Inuyasha, con el pasar del tiempo había cambiado, ahora era una muchacha alegre y con una bondad increíble, tenia una pequeña niña de dos años. Aunque, nadie sabia con quien se había casado.

Souta se había ido a vivir con los tíos de Kagome, ya que hace un año su madre había fallecido por una enfermedad. Había llorado toda una semana, había recordado los momentos que estuvo con ella y el apoyo que había tenido en sus momentos difíciles de preparatoria. Aunque Inuyasha estuvo todo el tiempo con ella y el fue la razón por la que elevo su estado de animo.

Hitomi, su prima, se había ido a vivir a otro país, ya que había encontrado un trabajo en donde iba a ganar mucho. Aunque seguía igual con sus típica forma de hablar y actuar. Kouga, el amigo de Inuyasha, se había enamorado de aquella muchacha pelirroja que defendía a los animales. Bankopsu, estaba teniendo sus pequeñas dudas, si, las dudas sobre su sexualidad, aunque por el momento andaba bien.

Inuyasha y Kagome, esperaban su primer hijo, mejor dicho, hija, por que por lo que sabían hasta ahora era una preciosa niña. Vivian juntos en un departamento cerca del centro e Inuyasha, gracias a su padre, había heredado la empresa de joyas de su padre. Vivian como toda pareja normal, con sus indiferencias, las peleas, reconciliaciones y los cariños de promedio…

–Gordita… te amo –recordó besando sus labios dulces a causa del copo rosa que le compro. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo con un solo brazo el cuello de el, profundizando mas aquel beso, lleno de amor…

–Yo también te amo mi gordito –murmuro entre el beso.

–Por siempre juntos -dijo el sonriendo...

**Fin! :D!**

U.u! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, dentro de unos dias les traigo el epilogo, por cierto... estoy cerca de los 200 revienws que emocion!! ;) juju Y yo que pense que a nadie le gustaria mi finc /  
En fin, les gusto? :D!

atte: DarkNight!

por cierto, ya no soy mas evanlauri ahora soy... L4UR! jaja cambio de nick a cada rato uhm... ya  
Sanyo!

:D!


	17. Epilogo: ¡Amigas!

Gracias x sus revienws, aqui les va el epilogo :)

**Epilogo: Amigas. **

–Inu –llamo con voz tierna la joven, mientras le tocaba las mejillas con sus dedos –Inu –volvió a llamarlo.

–Kag te dije que no me gustan tus comidas, son muy saladas –dijo entre sueños. Kagome se quedo sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se tapo la cara con su mano y sin querer le pego un codazo en la nariz a Inuyasha, quien despertó al instante.

–Así que no te gusta como cocino –sollozo tapándose más la cara.

– ¿eh? ¿De que…? –Murmuro extrañado, luego recordó su sueño -¡No! Digo… ¡Si! Me gusta como cocinas amor… -trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola como podía, ya que los brazos de ella se lo impedía y mas aquella panza de seis meses.

– ¡Mentira! Dijiste que no te gusta mi comida –siguió sollozando. Inuyasha suspiro, las embarazadas lo ponían nervioso y más ella, que lloraba cada vez que decía algo indebido y después, para convencerla que era mentira, era difícil.

–Mientras este contigo todo me va a gustar –dijo con voz tierna. Kagome paro de sollozar y se saco sus manos, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos. Inuyasha sonrió –No importa que la comida este salada, siempre y cuando tu la hagas me va a gustar igual –continuo.

–Inu –dijo apenas, hizo un ruido con su nariz y le dio un beso en la mejilla –a partir de hoy cocinaras tu –le susurro en el oído, el suspiro resignado –Sabes, me dio un antojo –contó.

–ahí no… -susurro poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

–Quiero… emm… etto… ¡Chocolates con almendras! –dijo entusiasmada. El la miro y aun tenía rastros de lágrimas, con sus pulgares comenzó a secarlas cariñosamente.

– ¿Y donde supones que consiga chocolates a las… -miro el reloj de su mesita y se dejo caer en la cama –Kag son las cuatro de la mañana –se quejo. Kagome hizo puchero.

–El de la esquina dijo que tenia abierto toda la noche –dijo con voz triste. Inuyasha suspiro.

–Pero… pero… -pensó una excusa -¡Se fue de vacaciones! –mintió. Ella bajo su mirada pensativa.

–Pero ¿y si hacemos nosotros el chocolate? –dijo haciendo puchero.

-Amor, debo entrar al trabajo a las siete para estar temprano y poder estar contigo toda la tarde –dijo sonriéndole. Kagome suspiro y se hundió en la almohada.

–Bien, iré por un vaso de coca –aviso saliendo de la cama. Inuyasha la vio salir de la habitación despacio.

Se dejo caer en la cama cerrando sus ojos y largando un suspiro de satisfacción. Nadie le había dicho que cuando la mujer esta embarazada era extra sensible y con sus antojos extraños. Hizo un ruido extraño al recordar esa noche de sábado a las dos de la mañana, cuando lo despertó por que quería comer berenjena con miel.

¡Berenjena con miel!

Esa mujer estaba loca, pero le tuvo que preparar y cuando fue a llevárselo, la niña estaba durmiendo y encima había ocupado toda la cama. Por suerte al otro día no debía trabajar.

Al poco rato entro ella, con un vaso lleno de gaseosa, lo dejo sobre la mesita, se acostó, con la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella y bebió un sorbo, apago la luz y ahí quedo.

– ¿Tanto cargaste? –le reprocho el en la oscuridad. Ella no contesto -¿Kag? –llamo y escucho la respiración tranquila de ella, se había dormido.

O.o

Despertó sintiendo el molesto sol sobre sus ojos. Se tapo la cara con la sabana, pero no pudo seguir durmiendo. Refunfuño mientras se levantaba, se tallo los ojos mientras dejo escapar un perezoso bostezo. Camino lentamente, arrastrando sus pies, hasta el baño, donde entro y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

Luego de quince minutos, salio ya toda bañada y arreglada. Se miro al espejo y luego observo su panza, su pequeña gran panza. Sonrió acariciándola.

– Akane… -susurro. Esa seria el nombre de la futura bebe –Yo…-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se gire de repente y mirara el teléfono negro inalámbrico de la mesita de luz. Camino hasta allí y lo tomo.

– ¿Si? –Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación – ¡Hola Inu! –Saludo animadamente -¡Oh! ¿Enserio? –comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, con una mano sobre el barandal –Si yo estoy bien… No te preocupes –suspiro entrando a la cocina –Me haré algo para desayunar, no se… algo así como biscochos con coca –rió levemente -¡Era broma! ¡Tonto!

Iba a contestar otra pregunta que le estaba haciendo Inuyasha cuando justo sonó el timbre. Se había despedido de el y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió con una sonrisa y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la borro rápidamente, quedándose con sus ojos asombrados y con la expresión incrédula.

– Hola –saludo con una sonrisa amplia. Kagome balbuceo.

– ¿Q-Que… Ha-haces aquí? –logro articular. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

La mujer del otro lado suspiro.

– Vine a visitarte –respondió con una sonrisa y pasando por un lado de Kagome. Ella cerró la puerta y la observo sorprendida.

– Etto… yo… -balbuceo sin saber que decir. La mujer de largos cabellos se sentó el sofá negro de cuero, mientras que observaba a Kagome de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en su vientre.

– Así que tendrán familia –comento asombrada. Kagome asintió –Yo tendría que ser la que estuviera embarazada de Inuyasha –dijo con un tono de voz melancólico. La miro a los ojos –Te envidio –admitió apretando sus labios.

Kagome miro el suelo por un momento y luego a ella, quien observaba con detenimiento las fotos de ella y de Inuyasha. A pasos pequeños y precisos, se sentó frente a esta y la miro directamente a los ojos.

– ¿A que viniste? –le pregunto directamente. La mujer le sonrió.

– ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi ex amiga? –pregunto con burla. Kagome hizo una mueca.

– Nunca lo fuimos –contradijo. La mujer enarco una ceja –De todos modos, eso ya no importa –dijo moviendo sus ojos inquieta.

– Sabes, mi conciencia me dicta que te pida perdón por todos aquellos años de sufrimiento –comenzó. Kagome se sorprendió – Y la verdad es que no tenía pensado hacerlo, después de todo… ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? Nada, por que yo no necesitaba tu perdón –comento con orgullo.

Kagome suspiro.

– Nunca cambiaste. Era de saberse, la gente nunca cambia su forma de ser –replico decepcionada.

– Tienes razón, nunca cambian. Pero por otro lado, sentía que si no lo hacia no estaría tranquila conmigo misma…

– Kikio… ¿A que viniste? –volvió a preguntar cansada.

– A pedirte perdón –respondió. Kagome frunció el ceño –Esta vez de corazón –completo. Kagome carcajeo.

– ¿Tu? ¿Pidiéndome perdón de corazón? –pregunto con burla e incrédula. Kikio asintió –Haber como te explico esto Kikio… han pasado demasiado años y el pasado pisado, ya no me interesa lo que sucedió antes, por que ahora soy feliz y… -sonrió ampliamente –hasta quizás sea mucho mas feliz que tu…

– Por eso mismo. Yo no puedo ser feliz al recordar que gente inocente sufrió por muchos años por mi culpa…

– Kikio, supéralo… ahora tenemos otra vida, cambiamos, algunos… otros no. Crecimos y ya no nos interesa problemas o caprichos de niñas pequeñas, si sufrí por tu culpa muchos años… ahora, cuando recuerdo las estupideces que me hacías… rió con ganas, y ahora si entiendo la diversión que tenias hacia mi al molestarme –dijo sonriendo. Kikio se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Sabes por que te molestaba? –estallo ella. Kagome no respondió y Kikio continuo –Por que Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, aunque nunca lo admitió –contó. Kagome se sorprendió por un momento –haga lo que haga el siempre te vio mas hermosa que yo y eso me hacia sentir…

Kagome la interrumpió.

– Kikio, ya no me interesa el pasado. Inuyasha y yo somos felices ahora. Si tanto quieres tu perdón, te perdono, no tengo problema…

– No quiero solamente tu perdón –comento con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Kagome enarco una ceja extrañada.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Quiero ser tu amiga –dijo en un murmullo y con pena.

O.o

Las dos mujeres reían con ganas en la cocina mientras que preparaban animadamente el te. Inuyasha estaba apunto de llegar y seguramente le daría un paro cardiaco al ver la nueva amiga de Kagome. Su enemiga de la preparatoria. Kikio, ahora su amiga y, a pesar de todo, Kikio si había cambiado un poco, ahora era un poco mas buena.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Kagome salio de la cocina. Recibió a Inuyasha con un beso en los labios y luego de saludar al futuro bebe, dirigió su mirada dorada a la persona que miraba desde el marco del comedor. Por un momento no la reconoció, ya que no era la misma de antes.

En su cabello negro tenia canas, a los costados de sus labios estaban las marcas de las arrugas al igual que cerca de sus ojos. Se sorprendió y miro a su esposa, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– ¿De que me perdí? –pregunto asustado.

– Kikio pidió para ser mi amiga y claro esta que yo acepte –le respondió. Inuyasha miro extrañado a Kikio y luego no hizo otra cosa que largar un suspiro. Abrazo a Kagome y entro al comedor.

– Tanto tiempo, Kikio… ¿Qué ah sido de tu vida? –le pregunto Inuyasha comiendo un biscocho. Estaba sentado en la punta, mientras que a su derecha estaba Kagome y en la izquierda Kikio.

– Bueno, eh trabajado de modelo un tiempo, me case con un millonario de sesenta años, me divorcie, adopte un niño africano y al ver que no era mi oficio cuidarlo lo dehesadote y me case nuevamente con un hombre joven que luego de meses descubrí que era gay y que estaba enamorado de mi peluquero –largo un suspiro y con las miradas sorprendidas de la pareja ella continuo con su relato amoroso –Mi jardinero me juro amor eterno, tuvimos una noche de pasión –hizo una pausa y rolo los ojos –en realidad varias noches y una noche no nos cuidamos y quede embarazada, el me abandono y tuve una niña que ahora esta a cargo de su padre. Y ahora, actualmente, convivo con mi mayordomo que me prometió cuidarme por toda la eternidad –término de contar. Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

– ¿Qué es un murciélago el mayordomo que te prometió cuidarte para toda la eternidad? –pregunto Inuyasha burlón.

– ¡Inuyasha! –lo regaño Kagome. Kikio sonrió.

– No esta bien, Kagome. En realidad tiene mi edad –contesto.

– Etto… Kikio, pareces mucho más vieja que nosotros –comento Kagome. Kikio hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Es por la vida y el estrés de vida que llevo. Ustedes no tienen nada de canas ni arrugas y eso es bueno, pueden permanecer hermosos para toda la vida –alabo Kikio.

– Yo no tengo pensado ser una momia –se quejo Inuyasha. Kagome lo miro -¿Qué? Algún día tendremos arrugas y estaré orgulloso por que se que construí una vida –dijo soñoliento.

– De todo corazón, estoy feliz por ustedes. Ahora, me tengo que retirar. Gracias Kagome por todo, espero verte algún día –dijo levantándose. Inuyasha y Kagome la imitaron.

Una vez que se despidieron y que Kagome cerro la puerta de su casa Kikio borro su sonrisa y volvió con su verdadera cara, la fría y sin vida. Esa era la original Kikio.

– Si claro. Yo amiga de esa mosquita muerta ni loca –se dijo así misma con asco –Ni siquiera se por que demonios me empeñe en visitarla…

Adentro de la casa, Inuyasha y Kagome reían con ganas.

– Esa mujer esta loca –dijo riendo Inuyasha.

– Ya lo creo. ¿Yo amiga de ella? Hahaha esta loca pobre… -se burlo ella.

– Por lo menos ahora sabemos que esta mas fea y vieja que antes…

- Jamás, ni con el pasar de los años seriamos amigas –le regalo una sonrisa a Inuyasha y le beso la mejilla –Por lo menos se que esta envidiosa del amor que nos tenemos –comento.

– A todo esto… ¿Viste la arruga que tenia en su nariz? –le pregunto con asco y Kagome saco la lengua amagando que vomitaría.

– Es mi amiga, no te burles de ella –dijo sarcástica y burlona.

Después de todo, nunca se supo por que Kikio visito a Kagome en realidad, ni tampoco por que menciono sobre ser amigas y contradecirse afuera. Ella solamente se entendía. Kagome nunca le presto atención y ni siquiera sabía por que le pidió perdón. Pero eso ahora no importaba, estaba conforme con sus mejores amigos. Sango y Miroku y claro, también estaba su amigo y esposo, Inuyasha. Después los demás, le valía un bledo. Después de todo… ella tampoco, nunca había cambiado su forma de ser…

– Sabes Inuyasha… no tengo enemigos, solamente amigos que me odian –le comento mordiéndose la punta de la lengua picaramente.

**Fin, finito! ;)**

Por fin el fin xD espero que les haya gustado esta historia ;) y, nos vemos en los otros fincs! No voy a decir chau, solo, hasta pronto... :D!  
Uh.. muy triste sono eso, como sea, nos vemos en los otros fincs :)

dudas y comentarios ;)

agregen (la que quiera, obviamente )


End file.
